This might hurt
by The Sun The Moon The Truth
Summary: He was going to get over Lydia Martin. He was going to help his best friend get over his breakup. He was going to be okay. He was going to be normal. Then he meets the new girl. She's witty, she's gorgeous, she's hiding something. According to Scott, anyway. But in a town like this one, can Stiles really afford to fall for a girl like her? He's pretty sure she would be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Moving sucks. I had lived with my Mom my whole life, never having met my Dad seeing as though he and my Mom had split up before she had even told him that she had a bun in the oven, which she never actually got around to in the end.

My Mom had been beautiful, until she had gotten into a car accident that had cut up her face so bad that it was an unrecognizable, wet, pink mush that had a silver locket hanging around what used to be her neck. It had been the only thing that had allowed me to identify her at the morgue.

Needless to say, it was a closed casket funeral.

The police then called a man named Robert Finstock, a man that used to know my Mom and had given me my pale complexion. They then told me that I should pack up my things and move to the other side of the country to live with him, seeing as though all of my Moms relatives were dead.

She had died on my sixteenth birthday. The day I came into my powers. The day she would teach me how to control them, so that I couldn't hurt anybody. We never got around to doing that either.

Any way, enough with the sob story, it's not like thinking about it is going to change the past.

Long story short, I met Bobby, moved in with him, avoided him, met a random girl at the supermarket who invited me to her seventeenth birthday party after I told her an awesome joke, told Bobby that I would be going to that party, put on my Moms locket, pocketed a few five dollar notes and headed to the party.

Which brings me right up to now.

The girl -Heather- was talking to a group of friends when I arrived. Upon seeing me, she shrieked with joy before skipping over to me. "Oh my God," She droned out, her breath reeking of alcohol. "you look so hot! You have to come and meet my friend, Danielle!" She grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards an amused looking African-American girl. "Danielle, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Danielle."

I nodded my head at Danielle, while raising an eyebrow at Heather. "Hi. My name's actually Seraphina, by the way."

The small blonde looked embarrassed. "Oh God, I am so sorry! I'm not very good with names!"

I shrugged. "It's fine. Happens all the time." It wasn't a lie, it really did. I got over it quickly.

"Hey, how d'you get that cut?" I gave Danielle a quizzical look, before remembering the small injury above my left eyebrow.

"Oh, I was one of the kids in the English class that got attacked by suicidal birds." God, that had been weird. Bobby had fretted over me once I got home, I had replied that I was fine, he should stop worrying about me and I just wanted to sit down with a tub of Ice Cream and watch Independence day, which for some reason made him grin like a mad man before ruffling my hair and telling me that would get along just fine. With the amount of times I watched that movie, I would have thought that he was sick of it by now.

We three then proceeded to make idle chit-chat before Danielle accidentally let slip what Heather had planned for tonight.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" There was more than a hint of mocking in my tone. "That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

The dark-skinned girl turned towards me, wearing a thank-god-somebody-finally-had-the-guts-to-come-out-and-say-it-because-I-think-that-my-best-friend-is-about-to-make-the-biggest-mistake-of-her-entire-life-and-although-it-would-be-amusing-I'm-still-really-worried-that-she-might-end-up-on-Teen-Mom look. She then turned back to her best friend. "You know the first time is sort of gross, and it kinda hurts?"

"That's fine with me." The blonde seemed determined to go along with her plans.

"No romance? No waiting to fall in love?" Her best friend seemed just as determined to dissuade her.

"When I fall in love, I want to be good at it." I rolled my eyes. She was being very stupid, wanting to get rid of something special just so she could prove something to herself. Moron.

"Lord." Danielle muttered, shaking her head. "You at least got yourself a target of opportunity?"

But Heather seemed to have noticed someone in the crowd, and excitement clouded her face as she called out. "Stiles! Hi." She rushed forwards towards two boys, as I wrinkled my nose in confusion. Stiles? Who the hell named their kid Stiles?

The two boys looked towards the bubbly blonde as she strode towards them confidently. The paler one greeted her enthusiastically, while the tanned one with the crooked jawline just smiled politely. "Hey, there's the birthday gir-" He was cut off as Heather gave him a smacking kiss right on the lips, muffling his voice. He frowned slightly in confusion, though he didn't pull away. His friend however, had his jaw hanging open in a perfect 'o', as his eyes went wide in surprise. Well, I thought, raising my eyebrow and tilting my head to the side to get a better view of him, at least she picked someone hot.

Heather pulled away after a moment. "So glad you made it!" She said, as if she hadn't just kissed him.

"Me too." Was his bewildered reply.

"Come downstairs an help me pick out a bottle of wine?" She asked, even as she grasped his arm and towed him away with her. This girl was really going for the gold, wasn't she?

"Yeah."

I sighed, tilting my head back at her recklessness. And there was me thinking that she was the kind of girl that had class, or at least the kind that would want her first time to be romantic. Not a quickie in her parents basement with a kid she hadn'e even talked to since she was twelve years old.

Stiles' friend, wearing a proud look, turned to Danielle and I, giving us both a friendly grin. "Hey."

Danielle then proceeded to look him up and down, before scoffing and walking away. Apparently he didn't quite fit the bill for her. I rolled my eyes, before sticking out my hand towards him. "Hi, my name's Seraphina."

He smiled at me, shaking the offered limb firmly before replying. "Scott."

I nodded. "Hey, I know you. You were the guy from the elevator at the hospital." I remembered now. He and another man, who I guessed was blind judging by the sunglasses and the walking stick, had been in the elevator when I rushed in, asking him to hold the doors. I had got a job volunteering at the Hospital. My Mom never had the chance to teach me how to use all my powers, but one thing that she had taught me from an early age was a very special gift of ours, one that could be used to help a lot of people. Whilst we were in the elevator, he had kept fidgeting nervously, making me wonder if he had someone waiting for him. The blind man had asked him to guide him out and seeing as though he seemed in a bit of a hurry, I had volunteered to take him to his destination instead, leading to a polite conversation which somehow turned into a debate about whether or not the Superman curse was real as Scott had rushed off.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, did you manage to get where you were going on time?"

He smiled gratefully. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way."

I shrugged. "No big deal."

"So are you new to Beacon Hills?"

"Actually, I've lived here my whole life. I just get ignored a lot." I lied.

He had the perfect reaction that I had been hoping for. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you, uh...um..." He seemed very awkward now, fidgeting uncomfortably.

I let out a bark of laughter. "Chill out, I'm messing with you. I moved here last month."

Unfortunately, what might have become a beautiful friendship was put to a halt when his phone rang. He frowned. "Sorry, I've gotta take this, but I'll see you in school?"

"Sure." I waved him off as he hurried for the door. "See you tomorrow I guess."

I partied for a little while longer after that, getting into an incident where some kid called Greenburg had grabbed my ass, naturally making me whirl around and slap him so hard that his head snapped to the side before calling it a night and telling Danielle that she and Heather would have to call me later, before heading home.

. . . . .

I woke up to Arctic Monkeys asking me if I was theirs. I smiled, before rolling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Keep making songs like that boys, and I will definitely be yours. After showering and getting dressed, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

I flipped the electric kettel on for my usual morning peppermint tea, before searching for a suitable meal to start the day. Hmm, no cereal, as I had finished it yesterday, didn't feel like toast... I opened up the fridge, pawing around for food when I finally rested my eyes on the perfect food to start the morning with. There was a slice of leftover chocolate cake, sitting there and begging to be eaten. I grinned, snatching it and gobbling it, before washing in down with my peppermint tea.

"Wow." I whirled around to see Bobby looking at me in astonishment. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone inhale cake that fast in my entire life." He frowned. "Wait no, there was that one time when that little rat Greenburg stole my lunch." I rolled my eyes in disgust (ugh, Greenburg), before drowning out his overzealous rant about boy. God, at least I wasn't the only one that hated that kid.

I dashed back up to my room, grabbing my messenger bag and jogging back downstairs after doing a quick check to make sure that I had all my books with me.

"Hey, kid?" I stopped short, pausing in my escape to school. "I thought that you were trying out for the track team today?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, why?" Could he not tell that I was trying to avoid him?

"Don't you think that you should eat something healthy?" He crossed his arms.

I blinked twice, before walking up to the fruit bowl and grabbing a banana. "There," I said as I quickly peeled it, before taking a bite. "Perfectly balanced breakfast."

I then scurried out the door and jumped into my car, quickly finishing off my banana and throwing the peel out the window, before starting it up and heading out to school. It wasn't that I hated Bobby, it was just that... I lost my Mom so suddenly. It was like I didn't even get the chance to react to it before I was handed off to the other parent who hadn't even known that I existed. They just handed me off to some stranger who they had basically called saying 'Oh, hey, sorry bro, but your ex-girlfriend got her face shredded off in a car accident and it turns out that you knocked her up, like, seventeen years ago, so we're basically gonna dump this kid on your doorstep, kay?'.

I sighed as I pulled into the school parking lot. I know that I should be making an effort, but I just didn't have the emotional energy for it.

I hopped out of my car and headed for the doors.

I only made it about halfway to my locker before I crashed into someone.

"Oh God!" Came the voice of none other than Scott himself as I only just managed to keep myself from ending up on the floor. What was he made of, bricks? "Are you okay, Sarah?" I looked up at him, huffing. Why did everyone forgot my name?

"I'm fine Scott, and It's Seraphina, remember?" I flicked my gaze towards the other tall body behind him. It was Stiles, the kid who Heather hooked up with last night. She still hadn't called me back.

Scott actually blushed a little bit. "Oh, right, sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine I'm used to it." I was shrugging a lot lately. It was weird.

Stiles cleared his throat, obviously wanting to be introduced.

I stuck my hand out. "Seraphina." He took it and gave it one firm shake, before letting it go.

"Stiles."

I leaned forwards, as if I was about to share a huge secret. "I know." I stage whispered.

He frowned at me. "Wha-how?" He waved his arm about wildly.

I rolled my eyes, before smiling at him. "I was at Heather's party yesterday?"

"Oh." Then he actually took a step back and checked me out. "Is your last name Martin, by any chance?"

Scott chuckled as I responded. "No. It's Blackwood." I had my Moms maiden name. Seeing as I never met my Father until about a month ago. "Why?"

"It's just, uh," He leaned forwards suddenly, grabbing a lock of my hair giving it a gentle tug. "She's another Red Head that I know. Although hers is actually more of a Strawberry blonde. Your hair is really vibrant, actually." He saw my amused look. "It's um, it's very nice. Lovely colour." He stood there awkwardly.

I arched a brow at him. "Can you let it go, then?"

"What?" He asked, before I gestured to the hand that was still holding a piece of my fiery red hair. "Oh, yeah." He ripped his hand away like it was on burning. "Sorry." Scott seemed very amused at his friends behavior, whereas Stiles only began to act even more awkward. "Not that your hair is the only pretty thing about you, I mean, you have really nice eyes too! I mean, they're very... different." Then he narrowed his eyes at me, before leaning in so that he could get a better look. "They're actually different colours. Why is one Black and one Brown" Scott peered closer as if to get a better view himself. It was actually kind of hard to notice when I had bangs covering part of my face, including my left eye. I was trying to grow them out.

"Um, yeah." I shifted my stance, my bag making my shoulder slightly sore. "They're mismatched. It's a genetic mutation, or, whatever. My Mom's eyes were like that too." These kids were kind of awkward. I wonder if they're in any of my other classes besides English? They seemed like they would be easy to mess with.

Scott went wide-eyed, as if he suddenly remembered something. "Listen, we uh, we have to go now, but it was nice meeting you!" I gave him a bemused look. What had got him so worked up?

"We do?" Stiles turned to look at him, finishing up on the inspection of my eyes. Scott elbowed him lightly, before raising an eyebrow at him and tilting his head in the direction of the history classrooms in what he was probably hoping to be an extremely subtle move. "We do! Yeah, we have to go! We'll see you later though, right?" He gave me a borderline maniacal grin, ignoring Scott's whisper of 'dude' as the poor boy tugged his sleeve desperately.

I smirked, allowing a slight chuckle to escape from my lips. "Go ahead and do whatever super secret mission you desperately need to do. You should probably try to work on your subtlety while you're at it. Even Greenburg could probably tell that there's something up with you two." With that, I side-stepped them before heading of to Biology, immensely enjoying the looks on their faces as I swept past them.

The day mostly continued as you would expect it to. Profoundly boring. Until Economics class, that is.

I kept my lips pursed as I walked into the classroom. Was it going to be awkward, being in the same class where my Father was the teacher? I sure hoped not.

Once we were all seated, he began to lecture us. Wait, no. Lecture wasn't the right word for it. It was actually more like he was ranting at us. Honestly, Econ and Biology were my best subjects, I was just glad that he hadn't introduced me to the class. I mostly tuned out, until he started quizzing us.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" I raised my hand, immediately knowing the answer, Bobby nodded at me, before catching sight of someone that must have been sitting behind me. "Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Miss Blackwood, would you like to tell the class-"

"Uh no Coach, I know the answer." Came an awkward voice from behind me and slightly to my right, making me turn around in my seat at it's familiarity, only to greet the faces of Scott and Stiles. Stiles grinned at me and waved, not even trying to be subtle. I shook my head at him, although I had a grin of my own. How did I miss them sitting down behind me?

Bobby apparently found that extremely amusing, as actually bent over laughing at the poor Labrador boy. Then he looked up and saw his face. "Oh. You're serious?"

Scott fidgeted slightly in his seat. "Yeah, it's risk and reward."

Bobby, or Coach Finstock as everyone else called him, seemed to be in momentary shock. "Wow." He breathed out after a second of just staring. "Who are you, and what have you done to McCall?" Then he seemed to think better of his question. "Wait, don't answer that, I like you better!" He said, crouching down slightly and grinning at the boy. "I like you better..." He paused for a moment, before remembering what he was supposed to be teaching us. "Does have a quarter? A quarter?" I spoke too soon.

I patted my pockets down, looking for a coin. "Yep!" Came the voice of Stiles. I turned around slightly, just as something flew out of his pocket. Every eye in the classroom was glued to the small blue packet as it glided through the air, almost in slow motion, before it landed on the floor right next to me.

'XXL' I read on the condom. Well, Heather had certainly had fun last night.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, desperatley trying to hold back giggles as Bobby bent down and picked it up, even as Stiles made some weird noises behind me. "Stilinski, I uh, think you dropped this." He picked it up, before dropping it on the poor boys desk. "And congratulations." He winked at the him, and I couldn't hold back the laughter as it belted out of me in a gleeful cackle.

I clapped my hands, thriving on the awkward atmosphere that was spreading throughout the classroom. "That was priceless!" I caught Bobby giving me a weird look, the same glint in his eye as when I told him that Independence Day was my favorite movie. I tried to reign in the giggles, eventually just burying my head in my arms and smothering them, giving quiet jerks every now and then. Bobby patted me on the shoulder as he passed on his way to the front of the classroom again. I was dying.

"Risk and reward. You put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." We were seriously doing this, I thought as I raised my head, still giggling quietly. This was a piece of cake. "Okay, watch Coach." He said as he couched down about two or three feet away from a ceramic mug. He gave a flick of his wrist as he tossed the quarter, tracking its movements with his eyes as it bounced off of the floor and landed in the mug."That's how you do it."

He then grabbed the quarter and crouched in front of a mocha skinned boy. "Danny," He said, presenting the boy with the coin. "Risk, reward?"

"What's the reward?"

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Not a pop quiz anymore.

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Was Danny's smart reply. He stole my words!

Bobby sighed in disappointment. "You know Danny, I really expected more from you at this point. Really." He turned to face Scott. "McCall. Risk, reward? The risk; if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop quiz. And you have to write an essay." The boy gave him an indecisive look. "Risk; more work. Reward; no work at all. Or just choose not to play."

Scott still didn't look on board with the idea. "But isn't it just a game of chance?"

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience, all factors affecting the outcome." How incredibly inspirational of him, he should really write a book. "So, what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" Scott put the quarter down on the desk, the message obvious. "No play."

I gathered up my nerve. "Gimme." I ordered, snapping my fingers and holding my hand out for the quarter.

Bobby raised an eyebrow at me, but handed me the small coin, a curious look in his eyes. He was probably wondering if his Spawn could live up to his expectations.

I rolled the coin around my hand before taking a deep breath. I had played this game before, and I was very, very good at it. It was like the coin knew exactly where I wanted it to go and followed any directions. I was always good at tricks, part of what I was, I guess.

I tilted my seat to the right, not even bothering to leave my seat, seeing the mug in the middle of the row. I held my hand out, the quarter between my forefinger and my thumb, before I flicked my wrist, letting it fly. It bounced once on the floor, before landing seamlessly in the mug, almost as if it had been attracted to it by a magnetic force. I grinned and let out a breath, before turning to look at Bobby. "Piece of cake." I said, smirking and letting my chair fall back into place.

It was all in the wrist work.

There was a beat of silence, before he started clapping his hands. "A plus, Blackwood! I wanna see more of that stuff on the track." The class slowly started clapping along with him, bewildered looks on their faces. Then I caught the look on Scott's face. Suspicion.

I turned back around, frowning. What would he be suspicious of? Did he think I had cheated or something? Whatever, I had bigger fish to fry. Namely figuring out what to do for my art project.

"Okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Bobby asked as he went to pick the coin out of the mug. I heard an exited drum roll coming from the desk behind me, courtesy of Stiles. "There you go!" The 'responsible adult' said as he encouraged a student to play a drinking game. "There's a gambling man! Come on, step up, step up!" Stiles hurried down to the front of the class -whilst I took the opportunity to get a good luck at his butt- to get into a good stance, facing the door, with his back to the windows, aiming for the ceramic cup two feet in front of him on the floor. Bobby clapped in enthusiasm. "All right, Stilinski." Stiles reached back a hand to throw the coin.

"Stiles." Came a voice from the doorway, I looked away from Stiles to see three men in uniform.

"Yeah Coach, I got it." He distractedly replied.

"_Stiles._" The voice was a lot firmer this time, making him actually look up.

"Dad?!"

. . . . .

After class I rounded in on Stiles to interrogate him about what had transpired between him and the police officers. I had definitely heard the name 'Heather' from out in the hallway.

"What's going on with Heather?" I demanded, throwing away any pretense of tact or diplomacy.

He stared at me for a long moment, before exploding in a flurry of movement. Mainly waving his hands around and narrowing his eyes at me. "What makes you think that we were talking about Heather? Why would we talk about Heather? For all you know my Dad needed information on Beekeeping or something!"

I gave him a dirty look. "I know that you were talking about Heather because I'm not a moron. I'm also not deaf, and really, Stiles? Beekeeping?"

He blinked at me once, before sighing deeply, scrunching up his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Heather's missing."

It took me a moment to process that. I allowed myself to fall back against the lockers with a dull thud. "Do they have any leads?"

Stiles gave me a weird look. "Well you're certainly being freakishly calm about this."

"Would it help if I cried like a baby and moaned about the cruel, cruel world?"

"No, you're good. Why are you so interested?"

"She's my friend too! I think anyway... I did only meet her two days ago..." I shook my head. "Shut up, I'm allowed to be worried about her."

"Look, my Dad put out an A.P.B. for her, okay? There's not really anything else that I can tell you."

I studied his face for a moment, before nodding and rummaging around my bag for a pen and paper. "Okay." I muttered as I found a pen. It would have to make do. I quickly snatched Stiles' wrist, before rolling the sleeves up -taking a moment to admire the obvious biceps that were hiding under his hoodie- and writing on his forearm. "This is my cellphone number, you hear anything about Heather, and I want you to call me. Got it?" I looked up, tearing my gaze from the neat cursive. His face was the epitome of shock. He was wide-eyed, mouth hanging open and I'm pretty sure that his fingers were twitching. "Stiles?" What the hell was up with this kid? Why did all the hot ones have to be weirdos?

"Yeah?" He croaked.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Yeah. Totally. Definitely. Got it." He was still wide-eyed.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to Spanish class now, okay?" I said as I spotted Scott almost skipping over with a crazy grin on his face. "Talk to you later?" I took his nod to mean a yes, before heading off to Spanish, nodding at Scott as we passed each other. I heard their conversation as I walked away.

"Dude, did she just give you her number?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna call her later?"

"Yeah."

"Think she's hot?"

"Yeah."

"What's my name, Stiles?"

"Yeah."

. . . . .

"So, how you liking Beacon Hills so far, kid?" Bobby asked me as we ate dinner on the couches, Independence Day playing on the TV. I swear, I will never get tired of that movie.

"It seems nice." Was all I could reply. There was definitely something going on in this town.

"Um, listen kid," There was a serious note in his voice, making me turn around to look at him. "I know that you miss your Mom and I know that you've never had any experience having a Father before, and I know that I don't have any experience being one, but I am trying to make an effort, you know that, right?"

I took a good moment to look at him. Here was this strange man, who had had a teenage girl thrust at him suddenly, been told that she was his flesh and blood and that he needed to take care of her because she was all alone now. Here was this this man, whom I had been carefully avoiding, even as he tried to make a Father-Daughter bond between us. He had given me the nicest room in the house, bought me my favorite cereal every chance he could and put up with my Independence Day addiction without complaint.

I wasn't being fair to him, I realized. I needed to give him a chance. I had to make an effort too. But it was so hard, and I was still trying to cope with the loss of another parent. Now would have been the perfect moment to say 'I know, Dad'.

"Me too Bobby."

. . . . .

**So, what do you guys think? **

**What do you make of Seraphine? Or her relationship with Coach?**

**Now, I'm going to do something special for you guys. I want you all to review or PM me what you think Stiles' nickname for Seraphine should be. The winner gets a character named after them. (It doesn't have to an abbreviation of Seraphine, it can be anything.) Same goes for whoever can come up with the best ship name.**

**Also, I want you guys to guess what Seraphine is, the first to guess right will get a special dedication. I will be leaving clues as to what she might be in each chapter, but we will find out for definite in episode 10.**

**Over and out,**

**Cat. **


	2. Chapter 2

I was violently ripped from my sleep when my phone went off. I groggily picked it up to see who was calling me.

_Unknown number._

To ignore? Or not to ignore? That is the question.

I sighed, before accepting the call and holding the speaker to my ear as I rolled onto my back and went to massage the bride of my nose. "Hello?" My voice was rough with sleep, I hadn't had a lot of water last night... or the the morning before that, now I come to think of it.

"Uh, is this Seraphina speaking?" Why the hell was he calling me at...I turned around to look at my alarm clock. The glowing red numbers read 01:27am.

"Stiles, why are you calling me?" I demanded. "Is this supposed to be a booty call or something? Because if so, you are in for a severe disappointment."

"No, can I just, uh, come over to your place? I have to tell you something. Like, preferably before you hear about it at school." I bolted upright, disturbed at the amount of sadness I was hearing in his tone.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I ripped my bed covers away, rummaging around for my leather jacket. Where were my Ugg boots?

"It's about Heather." That stopped me right in my tracks.

I picked up my boots before sliding them on. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm actually at the Hospital, trying to get the vending machine to like me." His voice sounded tired. "It won't give me my Snickers bar."

I got the impression that he was trying to avoid talking about the subject. "What's above it?" I complied.

"Uh, a Kit-Kat."

"I'll pay you back for it when I get there." I told him, before hanging up the call so he couldn't argue with me. I opened up my bedroom door, holding it up slightly by the handle, to avoid it creaking. I quickly closed it the same way, before Sneaking downstairs and out of the front door, grabbing the spare house key on the way out. Bobby really should lock the door.

I dove into my car, closing the door slowly so it wouldn't slam and wake anyone up. It was half-passed one in the morning, after all.

I drove to the Hospital in silence, not bothering to use the GPS. I had memorized the fastest route the same day I had volunteered. It was just easier that way.

I got there in fifteen minutes, glad that there weren't many cars parked.

Stiles was sitting on a bench near the side entrance, playing with something in his hands, his head bowed. I slowed down slightly as I approached him, wrapping my jacket around me tightly, more for comfort that for heat. I was always thankful for being what I was when in the cold.

"Hey, Stiles." I greeted him as I sat down next to him, staring at him in worry. I only managed to last around five minutes waiting for him to reply, before I couldn't keep myself from asking. "Something happened to Heather, didn't it? Something bad."

He didn't respond for a few seconds, before lifting his head up and looking at me. "Here's your Kit-Kat." He handed me the deliciousness wrapped in red, which I only now realized that he had been playing with when I arrived. "You owe me two dollars."

"Stiles." I pressed. I took the chocolate bar gently from his fingers. "Tell me what happened to her." I was being very gentle with him. Normally I tricked people into telling me things, or I just pestered them until they told me what I wanted to know, but I could tell that there was something very wrong with him, so I wouldn't be playing any mind games tonight.

He sat back, taking a deep breath. "They found Heather's body a few hours ago. She had been murdered yesterday night." He admitted to the night sky.

I clenched my eyes shut. The bubbly blonde that I had met a few days ago was dead? A corpse? Because someone had violently ripped her life away from her. "Oh."

He let out a bitter snort. "Yeah. Oh" I opened my eyes again and peered at him carefully. "What?" He questioned, catching my look. "Are you going to tell me that it's all going to be okay? That you're sorry?"

He was taking some of his sadness out on me. That was okay, I couldn't judge him for doing it, when that's exactly what I had been doing to Bobby this past month. "Actually, I was going to ask why I owe you two dollars for a Kit-Kat. I know for a fact that they only cost one"

Stiles' head whipped around to look at me. "What?"

I tapped him on the nose, as if he were a dog. "I'm talking about how you're trying to con me out of an extra dollar Stilinski. That's just wrong." He chuckled slightly, but didn't comment. "I also know that Heather -not that I new her too well, mind you- would probably tell you that you're being a crybaby and that you should just get some more sleep so can can put all of your energy into helping your Dad put the son of a bitch who did it on the express train to skittley rainbow hell."

"That is officially the worst Heather impression that I've ever heard. No gold star for you."

I shrugged. "So I may have focused more on the subtext. Sue me." I had apparently succeeded in distracting him.

"You-you're terrible." He laughed, before jumping up off of the bench and extending a hand to help me up. "That's seriously all you're wearing?" I looked down at my clothes. A baggy T-shirt, leather jacket, sweatpants and Ugg boots.

"Uh, yeah. This is my red carpet outfit. Seriously, Angelina Jolie's got nothing on me."

He shook his head in disbelief, before grabbing my wrist and hauling me up instead of letting me continue to ignore his offered limb. He tugged a little too hard, and I almost ate pavement before I managed to right myself. I huffed at him, giving him the evil eye as I brushed imaginary dust off. "That was rude, mister. You should never to such a thing to a lady like myself. Now you'll never marry into my family money and inherit our Mongoose farm."

"Oh my God, why are you acting so totally different from yesterday? It's like your personality tried to get high on bath salts but it went wrong somewhere and now you're talking in gibberish because your mind has been fully released into the unprepared world." He flailed his hands about dramatically as he ranted at me, walking towards my car. "Seriously, do I need to tell my dad to give the FBI a call saying that you've been possessed by an Alien life form or something?"

"Nah. I always act like this." I elbowed him. "Plus, some asshole dragged me out of bed at one in the morning, can you believe that?"

"Yeah, he sounds like an idiot. Avery handsome, smart and incredibly charming idiot." He snorted. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure that you weren't acting like this this morning!"

I gave him a coy grin. "I wanted to make a good first impression. By doing so, you subconsciously accepted me into your friend group. Now you're stuck with me. I'm like a tumor that way. At first you think I'm harmless, then you realize that you should have had me removed when you had the chance, and by not doing so you may have possibly made the worst decision of your life." We reached my car.

"What," He leaned against the door once I had climbed in, clicking my seat belt into place. I had left the window rolled down. "so you're going to end up being the thing that kills me, eventually?"

I turned the ignition on, gracing him with a wicked smile. "Maybe. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun along the way."

He smiled."Bye Seraphina, see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am officially on the cross country team as of yesterday. And I think you mean later today."

"Right, bye then."

"See you later Stiles."

. . . . .

I loved running, I thought as I stretched. I couldn't wait to zoom through the woods, Bobby hadn't let me jog out here on my own because there were apparently a lot of murders committed out here. This revelation led to me asking why the cross country team ran out here, which earned no response from him. Figures. It's not like I could tell him 'Oh, you don't have to worry about me, I could kill them easily. I'm kind of a Supernatural creature. What's for dinner?'.

Yeah. That was totally gonna happen.

I hadn't caught a glimpse of Stiles yet, but to be honest, I hadn't even been trying all to hard. I was mainly focusing on stretching correctly and ignoring Greenburg's creepy gaze as he stared at me, wearing a tight tank top and shorts, as I lifted my leg over my head trying not to think about his gross leer.

I went to stand on the track, bouncing slightly on my toes.

Bobby blew the whistle, and then I shot off.

There was a curly haired boy next to me, running at the same pace. I quickly left him to eat my dust as I zipped off through the woods, finally feeling free. I don't know why, but it always felt like the more I sped up, the less tired I felt. Mom had told me that that might have been one of my gifts.

Admittedly, it kind of helped that I had music blaring in my ears.

I ran full speed for about two whole minutes, before I almost crashed into a tree. I skidded to a halt, chastising myself for not being aware of my surroundings. Then I looked.

I screamed.

There was a boy tied to a tree, his face was a ghostly white, his eyes closed and there was a river of blood coating his entire front. I had no idea how long I stood there, simply staring, until it dawned on me that what I was actually seeing was real. I felt one of my ear buds fall out as I took a step back in shock, only to bump into someone's chest. I whipped around, any hair that had fallen out of my pony tail fanning around my face, only to be greeted with the faces of Scott and Stiles. "Oh, hi guys." I said nonchalantly. "Fancy seeing you here, do you guys see the dead body too, or is this just a hallucination?"

Neither of them replied, but Stiles only wound his arm around my shoulders turning me away from the sight.

"Stiles." Scott spoke up. "You need to call your Dad."

It was a bit of a haze after that. People flooded the small clearing, my scream having attracted quite a bit of attention, as Bobby stormed up to me, dragging we away from the dashing duo. "This," He seemed to be biting back a yell. "this is why we don't go racing off into the woods. It only goes two ways from there. You find a dead body, or you become one."

I rolled my eyes. "No, really? I totally didn't make that connection. It's not like the fresh corpse was a huge indicator or anything!" I yelled, disregarding any tact that might have survived my wrath over the years.

The police arrived suddenly, one of them catching my eye. The Sheriff. He strode up, already in big macho cop mode. "Hey, get out of the way! Get back!" He waved his arms about, trying to attract more attention. "Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence!" His Deputy's immediately scrambling around to do just that, desperate to impress the big boss man.

"Back up!" A female Deputy ordered us, as we all watched the cadaver with unmoving eyes. As if it would spring up to life any minute. "Everyone, back!"

The Sheriff still went unheard. "Get these kids out of here!"

His son scurried up to him, composure no unlike that of a squirrel on crystal meth. "Dad, just come here. Look, look!" He gestured to the cooling long pork. "It's the same as the others, you see?"

The Sheriff didn't seem very impressed. "Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor, go back to school." He looked up and saw me and Bobby observing the exchange. "Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

Bobby snapped into apathetic action. "You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

Scott winced heavily. "Coach?"

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior."

Bobby blinked. "Oh." He sighed sadly. Wow, was _the _Bobby Finstock actually showing genuine, human emotion? "He wasn't on the team, was he?" I smacked him on the head as hard as I could. I spoke way too soon.

"Gee Bobby, show some respect will ya? Before 'whatshisface' turned into a hunk of gradually cooling crow chow, he was-"

"KYLE!" A blonde girl rushed forwards, her progress halted when a Deputy grabbed onto her shoulders. "Oh, God, Kyle!" She sobbed. "Oh, God!"

My mouth hung open for a second, before I closed it with a solemn nod. I had to accept it now. I was definitely Bobby's kid.

Lovely. If that wasn't a screw up, I obviously have no idea what is.

Bobby patted me heavily on the shoulder. "That's my girl." He then walked off, leaving Scott and Stiles to gape at me as I turned to walk away.

"Wait," I heard Stiles yell. "you're Coach's daughter?!"

Yeah. Because that's not the most unusual thing that you found out today, is it?

. . . . .

Later that day in Chemistry class, Stiles continued trying to interrogate me about my genealogy.

"Wait, why d'you even move in with him anyway?" Ugh. He made it sound like we were together.

"Mister Stilinski and Miss Blackwood, do you think that your pathetic teenage minds could at the very least, attempt to absorb information instead of repelling it?" Came the voice of Satan himself. Mr Harris.

I ignored him. "My Mom got her face shredded off in a car accident so the cops called Bobby and dumped me at his house on the other side of the country." I stared at our worksheet, slightly befuddled. It mentioned using a method that they had learned last year to help solve an equation. Eh, I can always ask Stiles later. I continued to fill out answers in the sheet before realizing that something was missing. The noise.

I looked up, only to see everyone staring at me, open mouthed. "What?"

"Have you ever considered getting a psych evaluation?" Satan's voice tortured my eardrums yet again.

I glared at him. "Didn't you get charged with murder or something?"

He seemed affronted, and I heard a few giggles throughout the classroom. He opened his mouth, as if to retort, but closed it again, apparently deciding that I wasn't worth his time. He went back to quizzing Danny.

"That was _awesome_." I heard Stiles sing-song. I turned at winked at him, before drifting off into space.

I couldn't stop seeing the empty look in that kid's eyes, kept seeing the blood staining his shirt.

I had to stop thinking about it. It wasn't like it would help him, anyway.

I was violently dragged kicking and screaming from my musings when a series of grunts were heard from the hallway. I -along with quite a few fellow students as well as Satan- rushed into the hallway to see what was going on. It was that kid with the curly hair (I think his name was Isaac?), standing above one of the twins, who had blood dripping out of his mouth.

"What's this?!" Satan demanded. "What's going on?!"

Danny rushed forwards to check on the twin. "You alright?"

Isaac tried to explain himself. "Uh, he just... he just came at me." He stood awkwardly, looking almost as bewildered as we probably did. I got the feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Satan looked pissed.

I couldn't help myself, it just flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop it. "So," I asked the twin. "which one of you was the mistake?"

Isaac ended up with lunchtime detention. Honestly, I think he got off pretty lightly. I, on the other hand, got away with no punishment whatsoever. All I had to do was turn on the waterworks, stammer out how I was just stressed with moving, and then mentioning how 'shocked' I felt about what had happened in the woods. Satan still didn't seem very convinced, so I broke out the big guns. "And on top of all of that, my period started this morning..."

Needless to say, I was good at tricking people.

Stiles followed me into lunch. "Seriously, you are the boss."

"It's good that you can see that Stiles, you might last longer than the others did." I told him as I walked up to the lunch line.

"You are _so _weird."

"I know, I like to think it makes me special." I retorted. Huh, it looked like they served actual food here. Nothing like my old school then.

He snorted loudly. "Yeah, um, listen, I've gotta do something real quick, do you think you could get me lunch?" He asked.

I turned around. "What? No. Get your own lunch, moocher."

He gave me a beseeching look. "Please?"

"No."

"I'll love you forever!" He promised.

"No."

There was a beat of silence as he tried to figure out how to get me to buy him lunch, then- "I'll pay you back double the money!"

"No."

He let out a frustrated noise. I heard his soul die a little bit, before he took off running out of the cafeteria, obviously in a hurry about something. "You suck, Blackwood!" He yelled.

"And you swallow!" I yelled back just as loudly, finally grabbing two lunch trays. I knew that I was gonna get the Lasagna, but I had no idea what to get Stiles. I decided that my safest bet was a burger with curly fries. I paid for both our lunches, ignoring the weirded out look from the lunch lady, before setting out to find a table. Most of them were occupied, but I saw none other than Scott McCall sitting down at one of the tables, so I decided to join him.

"Hi." I chirped, ungracefully plopping myself down into one of the chairs opposite him.

He looked up at me, before giving an awkward smile. "Oh, hey Sarah."

I gave him stink eye as I put Stiles' lunch tray down next to Scott's. "_Seraphina._"

He winced apologetically. "Right, sorry."

I shrugged, digging my fork into the lasagna. "No big deal." I shoved the fork into my mouth, before almost moaning at how delicious it was. "This is really good." I told Scott after I swallowed my mouthful. I was a lady after all. "You should try some."

"Uh, I'm fine thanks." He shifted uncomfortably. "Is that for Stiles?" He gestured at the lunch tray next to him with a jerk of his head.

I nodded. "So," I began, after taking another bite. "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much."

"What?" He went wide-eyed. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know, you just seem to emanate a kind of chilly disposition whenever I'm around." I paused mid-chew. "Or are you just like that all the time?"

"No!" Scott exclaimed. "No, it's not that I don't like you, you seem pretty cool, it's just that, uh, you ran really fast earlier today and um, some people might think that you're uh, um..." He trailed off, but I knew what he was talking about.

"So, you think I'm on steroids?"

"I don't think you're on steroids, it's just that...I've never seen someone run that fast before. It's just a little weird." A little weird, he obviously thought it was very weird. He gave a very unconvincing chuckle, as I raised my fork to take another bite of lasagna. "You're not a Werewolf or something, are you?"

I paused just before the food entered my mouth, giving him a blank look. I couldn't hold back the laughter when his face shifted worriedly. "No Scott, I can assure you that I am most definitely, not a Werewolf." There was no such thing as Werewolves, silly boy.

For some reason, after that, his frosty demeanor completely thawed. We chatted for a few minutes, before a familiar face sat down next to Scott. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Stiles asked, rubbing his right cheek.

"Oh, we were just talking about you behind your back. You owe me your soul, by the way." I told him as I scraped more lasagna off of my plate.

He began tucking into his burger like it was his last day on Earth. "You're a star."

I grinned at him. "What, shiny, bright and pretty?"

"Yeah," His voice was muffled by the mouthful of burger he was chewing on. "not, to mention painful to look at if you get too close."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, as Scott's mouth fell open, a faint 'ooh' escaping his lips. "Yeah," I quickly retorted. "sometimes I forget that you pathetic mortals cannot gaze upon my Godly form." I flipped my hair off my shoulder dramatically, sticking my chin up in the air in a very haughty manner.

Scott snorted again, while Stiles just rolled his eyes at me, shoving a handful or curly fries into his mouth once he had finished his burger. Suddenly, Scott jolted out of my seat, the abruptness of the movement making me jump slightly. "I have to go." He muttered, before speeding out of the cafeteria.

I watched him go. "Does he need to change his tampon or something?"

Stiles shrugged, although there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "Knowing Scott, it's probably something along those lines."

I chuckled, before digging into my food again.

. . . . .

"Hey!" Stiles greeted me later that day. "Do you happen to know anything about motorcycles?" He bent over slightly, regaining his breath seeing as he had run up to me.

"Um, I actually do." I pulled my English textbook out of my locker, getting ready for class. "I used to work in a mechanics shop on the weekends back in Florida. Why?"

He smiled at me hopefully. "Feel like playing a prank?"

I responded with what could only be described as a wicked grin. "Well, I am a bit of a trickster."

And that is how I ended up dissembling a bike with the help of none other that Scott and Isaac, who's named really was Isaac.

I had been so glad that I had gotten it right.

Scott had already taken the bag full of important and flashy parts.

"So, um, how do I drive this thing?" Isaac asked me, squinting in the sunlight.

"I'll explain that in a minute, young Grasshopper." I re-assured him. "I just need to finish hot-wiring it."

"Right, and how long it that going to take?" He drawled. I revved the engine in response.

Still got it. "Okay, pull that back with your left hand, kick that down to put it in gear," I pointed to the different controls as I instructed him how to use them. " front brake, throttle." I ignored his eyes on my face as I explained this part. "Back brake for stopping." I took a step back and whipped out my phone, taking a quick picture of Isaac on the motorcycle before sending it to Stiles.

"Any advice?" He asked me, gulping.

I gave another wicked grin. "Try not to turn yourself into an Isaac pancake."

I turned off and ran to open the doors, not before hearing him mutter. "Been there, done that."

I opened the doors for him, waiting for him to zip through them, before I took off, running an alternate route to Ms Blake's classroom. I arrived there in time to hear her tell one of the twins that this would result in a suspension.

I let out a sigh of relief, before turning to look at the other brother. I'm pretty sure it was Ethan. "So _he _was the mistake?"

He gave me a furious look, which I returned with a gleeful smile, when I felt a hand grab my jacket sleeve and tow me towards Isaac, Scott and a pretty brunette.

"That was so cool." Stiles sighed wistfully.

"Nice one, _Seraphina._" Scott said, teasing me slightly by dragging my name out, much like I had done to him at lunch.

"Nice hot-wiring," The brunette complimented me. "I'm Allison."

"Well I'd tell you my name, but you already heard it when this doofus," I gestured to Scott with a wave of my hand. "seemed so eager to show-off the fact that he can remember it now." I turned to look at Isaac. "And you, nice to see that you're not a pancake."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

Ms Blake reprimanded Aiden a little more, before we filtered back into class.

I pretty much did nothing but day dream for the rest of the school day, before leaving and heading out to my car.

"Hey! Wait up!" I turned around when I heard Stiles shouting at me.

"Yes?"

"When do you want to meet up?" He asked me.

I blinked at him. "For what?"

He stared at me for a few moments, before slowly waving his hand around. "The English project?"

I blinked owlishly again. "What English project?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the one we were assigned to do before Ms Blake partnered us together?" The sarcasm in his tone was so thick that I could probably hit him in the head with it and knock him out if I wanted to.

"Oh." I winced theatrically. "Yeah, I don't really pay attention in English class. I mainly just use it to study or daydream."

He looked up at the sky, as if asking 'why me?'.

I rolled my eyes at his melodrama. "I'm busy tonight, me and Bobby are having a Twilight marathon, but I'm free tomorrow?"

"Seriously?!" He demanded. "You're watching Twilight?!"

I shrugged. "Yeah. We love it. It's our favorite sort of comedy movie. It's all so dramatic that it's hilarious."

He let out a weird noise, suddenly looking as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What?"

He cleared his throat looking very amused. "Nothing. Tomorrow then?"

I smiled. "Sure." I began to walk off to my car.

"Seraphina?" His tone was a lot gentler this time.

I looked back at him. "Yes, Stiles?"

"That thing with the motorcycles was really cool, by the way." I could read the unspoken 'thank you for helping my friends' in his expression.

"No problem, Stiles."

"Seraphina?"

I let out a breath, before turning around again. "Yes Stiles?"

"Are you okay?" I didn't understand the question, which he must have noticed. "After the track meet, you went really quiet for a while."

I rubbed my face tiredly. "I keep seeing the blood." I admitted. "And his face." Stiles gave me a concerned look. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You found a kid tied to a tree with a slit throat, strangled neck and his head bashed in." He deadpanned. "If you feel okay after that then there is something deeply wrong with you."

"There is something deeply wrong with me." I smiled. "I thought that we had already established this at lunch?"

"Oh,good point, you'll be fine then."

I sent him a grateful look. "You too Stiles." And with that, I headed off to my car, eager to watch some comedy movies.

. . . . .

**Oh my Google! Thank you guys so much for following, favoring and reviewing. Each new one made my day even more special.**

**I wasn't really supposed to update until Monday, but I just love writing this story so much!**

**Any way, now I'm going to reply to your guys' awesome reviews.**

**Guest 1 and 2: Thank you very much! :D**

**Mackblair2001: thank you, and I will!**

**princessofdarknessmylove: as you can see, I have added a new chapter, and thank you very much for commenting.**

**ksatriabawang: thank you, I'm very glad that you like Seraphina! No way, Coach is my favorite character too! (I mean, as well as Stiles, of course ;D) Yes, she will develop feelings for Stiles, but I really don't want to rush them, you know? Yes, she is a Supernatural thing, but I can't tell you what just yet! (It's not a fae, but very good guess) Also, I like the nickname Sera too, but I think it might sound a bit too much like Sarah, which is what everyone confuses her name with, but thank you for the suggestion, It's very much appreciated! **

**Right, thank you KallenStatfeldViBritannia, Anie-Lill, Mackblair2001, Radioactive Decoy, princessofdarknessmylove, yuki0123, cschandler, , locksley007, EmeraldMuse88, RecalcitranRach, Artimis99 and latenightsandcitylights for following the story! :D**

**Remember guys, I'm letting you pick Stiles' nickname for Seraphina as well as dedicating something special to whoever can guess what Seraphina is! So get reviewing! Because they make me update in two days rather than seven!**

**Hint: she's called Seraphina for a reason.**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


	3. Chapter 3

I had no idea what the hell was going on with Scott, but he looked seriously, seriously ill.

We were on the school bus, heading to a cross-country meet. Bobby was determined that we get there, through storm or fire. Judging by the fact that there had been a tornado warning on the news earlier, he was not joking. God, it looked terrible outside.

I had my earphones in, and a book in my lap, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I kept hearing Stiles try to keep Scott awake from behind me. I gave up on my book, pausing my music so I could eavesdrop on their conversation. Stiles continued to quiz Scott, preparing for the PSAT's next semester. I understood most of the words, until they got to one that I was completely unfamiliar with, Darach. What the hell was Darach? I frowned in confusion, my expression quickly fading into concern when I heard Scott's breathing get worse, only for him to grunt in pain once we hit a bump.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked his best friend, his tone very worried. "We shouldn't have come. I knew it! We shouldn't have come."

"We had to." Scott tried to reassure his friend. "There's safety in numbers."

This conversation was getting very weird. I decided that it was time to intervene. "Hey, guys!" I paired my cheery tone with a bright smile, tugging my headphones off and dumping in my seat so I could properly face them. My chirpy demeanor faded away once I got a good look at Scott's face. "Whoa, dude, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Phina." He was a very bad liar. "I'm fine." Phina, huh? I guess he couldn't keep up with my real name. I kind of liked it, to be honest.

I snorted. "No, you're not." I leaned forwards to fut the back of my palm on his forehead. He was very warm. "I think you might need to take that jacket off, Scotty boy." I shared a worried look with Stiles as he leaned his head on the window, only to moan slightly in pain.

Stiles' whiskey eyes snapped away from mine and towards his best friend. "Alright, Scott, I'm telling Coach to pull over."

"No. No, no, no." The other boy protested. "I'm alright."

"Seriously?" I asked him. "You look worse than I did that time my Mom took me out for sushi and I ended up with food poisoning. I had to get my stomach pumped." He raised his eyebrows at me, as Stiles squinted at me, giving me a weird look.

"Okay," He pointed a finger at me. "you, you are not helping right now." I raised my arms in surrender. "But," he continued, giving his best friend another look. "she does have a point. You don't look alright. Just let me see it." He reached down for the hem of Scott's shirt, only to have his hands roughly swatted away as Scott's eyes flickered from me to Stiles. The message was clear. 'Don't let her know, dude.'

I frowned at them both. "I'm okay!" Scott told him, his eyes flicking to me again.

"Just let me see it." Stiles gave his friend a serious look. He then turned to me. "Bright eyes, will you please turn around so I can make sure that Scott's okay?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Bright eyes? You're nicknaming me? After a monkey?" He rolled his eyes at me, before placing his hand on top of my head and pushing me down and out of view. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, despite the situation. "I won't look!" I settled myself down.

"Oh." I heard Stiles breathe out after a moment. "Oh, dude."

"Can I come up now?" I asked, impatient. Upon receiving no negative response, I turned back to look at them again.

"I know it looks bad, but it's because it from an Al-" Scott paused, eyes flicking to me again. What was this 'top-secret-hushity-hush' business that they didn't want me to hear about? "It's because it's from a you-know-what that it's not... getting better as fast." I rolled my eyes at his pathetic excuse for a lie, but didn't comment.

Stiles frowned, glancing at the front of the bus. "How come Boyd an Isaac are fine then?" I looked back at the two boys, before turning back and frowning again. They'd had whatever was wrong with Scott as well? Why were they a lot better off than him? I narrowed my eyes at the sweaty teenager, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Stiles pursed his lips in annoyance, before sharing another worried look with me.

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott muttered to himself as he stared out the window. I felt my eyebrows knit together as I stared at him. "I just can't believe that Derek's dead."

Well, I had no idea who Derek was, but on the plus side, at least the weather seemed to be brightening up.

Stiles, Scott and I did a little more studying for the PSAT's, per Scott's request. He seemed to think that he needed to act tough. I zoned out and began to eavesdrop on Bobby berating Jared, already bored with studying. Then Bobby caught a glimpse of Scott. "McCall!" He called out. "Not you too?! If you get my daughter sick then you will personally be peeling grapes by her bedside, do you understand me?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth and raised my eyebrows, shooting Stiles a glare at his amused look. "Um, no Coach, I'm good!" Scott answered him, even as he grimaced in pain.

Stiles gave his friend an annoyed look, before glancing down at noticing something on his friend shirt. "Hey Bright eyes, do you think you could just listen to your music for a minute?" He smiled desperately.

"Why? And is this Bright eyes thing going to become an actual thing? Because I'm not too sure I like it." Instead of answering me, Stiles simply stood up and leaned over my seat (and me) his cheek brushing slightly against mine, causing us to both still momentarily and look at each-other. He blinked slightly, before locating my phone, shoving my ear buds into both of my ears and scrambling back down to his seat, but not before I noticed his rapidly heating cheeks. I felt my own face grow hot as I bit my lip again and looked down at my phone, before blasting Metallica in my ears to drown out their private conversation.

_That was interesting._

Ugh. Shut up brain!

I laid down on my seat slightly, prepared to have a nice, long nap. I had just began to drift off, when the bus came to a sudden halt, as I fell right off my seat and onto the floor off the bus. "Ow." I groaned at the same time as Scott, reaching a hand back to feel if there was a bump on my head. "Seriously, what the hell?!" I whined. There was definitely a bump. I ripped my ear buds out and placed my phone back on my seat, before placing my arm on it and attempting to heave myself up, only to crash back down again. I heard a few chuckles along the bus. "I hate you all." I mumbled bitterly.

"You okay, kid?" I saw Bobby stare down at me, reaching offering a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

"I'm going to kill the bus driver." I promised him. He raised his eye brows at me. "Very violently."

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Yes. And then I'm going to pour his industrial paint all over his corpse to burn away all traces of evidence." I told him as I brushed myself off and sat back down. He walked away, shaking his head and muttering something.

"You okay?" Stiles asked me. There was still a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, before turning to look at Scott. "I think it's you we need to worry about. You holding on okay, champ?"

He didn't answer me, only heaved himself up and looked forwards, a slightly panicked expression on his face.

"Whoa, Scott?, Where are you going?!" Stiles demanded.

"Boyd." Was his reply, his voice laced with dread. "He's going to do something."

Stiles twitched in his seat. "Okay, what?"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Look at his hands. The shaky boy muttered, I gave him a curious look, as Stiles looked up, trying to see what Scott saw, I turned around to do the same, when I suddenly felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. "What?" I gripped the wrists that were attached to the offending appendages, trying to tug them off of me. He was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. "Stiles!" I yelled. "If there's a fight then I want to see it!"

Stiles scrambled around to sit next to me, allowing Scott to pass by him as I managed to rip his hands away from my face. I huffed, glaring at him.

"What?" He gave me a totally innocent look. Positively cherubic.

I socked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He gave me an 'are you for real?' look. "What the _hell _was that for?!"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Please. You know exactly what that was for."

"Wha- well excuse me for trying to protect your apparently not so innocent mind from the violent horrors of this world!" He flailed his arms about, not as hurt as he was making himself out to be.

I snorted at him. "Stiles, I have watched The Human Centipede, okay? I'm pretty sure that a petty, high school fight won't do much to faze me." I turned to look at Scott, chewing on my lip. "There's something wrong with him, isn't there? Something worse than a stomach bug."

He didn't speak for a moment, watching his best friend stumble towards Isaac and Boyd, before crouching down in front of the darker-skinned boy and grabbing his wrist. Boyd, suddenly jerked in his seat, as if he was trying to get at someone, but Scott held him back, swaying slightly. "Yeah, there is." Stiles finally answered.

I nodded. The two boys now seemed to share our concern about Scott. "And you can't tell me what it is, can you?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"No, it's okay." I interrupted him. "You'll tell me when you're ready, when you think it's fair."

He turned to give me a look that I couldn't quite decipher, before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Thanks, Bright eyes."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's cool." We turned back to look at Scott when he began to make his way back to us.

Whoa, hold up. Was that blood on Scott's shirt?!

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Came Scott's hoarse reply, as he slid back down in the seats behind me, his best friend quickly joining him again. I looked down at my hand, frowning. It felt kind of tingly. Pins and needles, maybe?

"Kay, good. Cos we've bot another problem." Gosh Stiles, you're just the constant bearer of good news, aren't you? "Ethan keeps checking his phone every five minutes, like he's waiting for something, you know, like a message or a signal of some kind, I don't know." I raised my brows at Stiles as re rambled incessantly. "Something evil though, I can tell. I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that." He continued, pointing at his best friend.

I couldn't hold back a small burst of laughter. Seriously, where had these two been all my life. "I like two." I informed them, pointing at them both. "I'm gonna keep you. You're like an endless source of entertainment."

Scott simply smiled at me, whiled Stiles winked.

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott mumbled, back on the Ethan subject.

"Yeah, neither do I." Stiles agreed.

I turned my head to look at the two boys. "I dunno," I shrugged. "I think they make a pretty good couple." I turned back to see both Scott and Stiles giving me matching glares. "What? It's just an observation."

Stiles squinted at me, looking like a constipated hamster for a moment, before he started fishing around for his phone. "I'm going to see what he's looking for." He told us, locating his phone.

"How?" Scott asked, looking paler by the minute.

"By asking." Stiles deadpanned, beginning to type something.

"Scott?" I said softly, I think you might want to take you jacket of, you're looking worse."

He probably tried smiling at me, but it honestly look more like a grimace. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

I frowned at him, growing increasingly worried, I'd seen the blood on his shirt, had he been injured or something. "No, you're not." I informed him, ignoring Stiles as he began to move around spasmodically. I put my hand on his forehead again, feeling the sticky sweat that had been produce by his fever. I sat up a little straighter, leaning forwards. "You're burning up." I bit my lip, contemplating doing something moronically stupid. Screw it, I knew that I could do something to ease the poor guys suffering a bit, I may as well use the one of the two gifts that I have control of. I put a little more pressure on his forehead, before closing my eyes and concentrating, drawing the heat out from his body and into mine, seeing a little bit of his colour return as I did so. Scott closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, obviously being helped my what I was doing for him. After about twenty seconds of it, his opened his eyes and gently pulled my hands away from him. "Thanks, Phina."

I smiled at him. "No problem." I turned around in my seat to see if Danny had gotten around to asking Ethan what was going on with him, when suddenly both boys turned around. I heard Stiles shove Scott down, provoking the ill boy to groan in pain. I just raised my hands and waved at them, smiling sweetly.

"Well that wasn't very subtle." Stiles said.

Ethan turned away, but not before I caught the worried look on his face.

I heard Stiles' phone chime, signalling that he's received a text. I tried to lean over to read it, having no luck. "Ennis?" Scott muttered to himself.

Realization dawned on Stiles' face. "Wait, so that means-"

"He's not dead." Scott finished off.

"Not yet." Stiles stared off into space.

I waved my hand in front of their faces. "Yeah, guys, still have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

Stiles winced heavily at me. "Bright eyes, do you think you could maybe.." He trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Listen to music while you guys have a super secret conversation." He smiled gratefully as I popped my earphones in again, deciding that I'd listen to some Arctic Monkeys. Seriously, what the hell was with him calling me Bright eyes?

A little while later, I caught Jared looking like he was trying not to throw up. Apparently Bobby did too.

"Jared I'm warning you," Bobby began to torment him. "I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be _profoundly_ disgusting." Huh, so that's where I get my lack of tact from.

"Please don't talk about throwing up." The poor kid begged him. "It's not good."

"I might throw up on you just to make a point Jared." Bobby told the boy, making him grimace.

"It's not good!" Jared insisted, shaking his head. "It's not good!"

"Now the rest of you," Bobby began to yell at us, ignoring the poor guys pleas. "don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam." He said, gesturing to the windshield, before gesturing outside. "A-a minor tornado warning." He pointed to our gagging classmate. "Jared. We're gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us!" He then looked in out direction. "Stilinski, put your hand down!"

I turned to look at the boy behind me, this ought to be good. "You know, there's a food exit about half a mile up, I don't know if we stop and then maybe-" He tried to convince the older man with the younger mental age, before being interrupted.

"We're not gonna stop."

"Okay," Stiles held his hand out. "But if we stop-"

Bobby blew on his whistle sharply. "Stilinski!" He blew again. "Shut it! Shut! It! Seriously, it's a little bus!" He used his hands to accentuate his point., before he actually started jumping up and down. "Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles fell back into his seat with a dull thud. "I hate him." He told us. I leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. He didn't acknowledge it, but instead whipped his head around to look at his best friend. "Did you call Deaton?" He demanded.

Scott sighed. "I keep trying but all I'm getting is his voice-mail."

Stiles twisted up, before fishing his phone out of his pocket. "That's it, I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

Scott blinked lethargically in confusion. "How are they gonna help? They're back in Beacon Hills."

"Actually, they're just a few cars behind us." I piped up.

"Yeah, they've been following us for hours." Stiles backed me up, before twisting around in his seat to look out of the back window. "It's pathetic." He looked up on me. "Could you-"

"Way ahead of you." I mumbled, interrupting him, already blasting some more Arctic Monkeys, beginning to play Sudoku on my phone.

I looked up a minute or two later, when Stiles began to stride up to Bobby. I tugged one ear bud out. "Is it safe to listen now?" I asked Scott. He nodded in reply.

"Coach," Stiles sounded beyond annoyed. "It's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for like, three hours and-"

TWEET went Bobby's whistle.

I saw Stiles clench his fists. "It's sixty miles to the next rest stop-" He began yelling.

TWEET

I heard Stiles inhale sharply. "Being cooped up for hours, is not good-"

TWEET

"You know our bladders aren't exactly-"

TWEET

"Coach-"

TWEET

"Can you jus-"

TWEET

"Please-"

TWEET TWEET TWEET

"I-"

TWEET

"Coach-"

TWEET

There was a pause. "Let me _talk_!"

TWEET

Bobby laughed at him.

"Every time-"

"Get back to your seat Stilinski!" Bobby yelled, his face turning slightly red.

"OKAY!" Stiles boomed, before turning to head back to me and Scott.

"And Jared," Bobby said, catching the students eye. "keep your eyes on the horizon."

Stiles paused in his steps, turning back to look at the slightly green boy.

I caught the sparkle of mischief in his eyes. I gasped, immediately catching on to his plan. "He wouldn't." I said, even as I had a smile on my face.

"He would." Came Scott's reply. I let out a laugh and leaned back in my seat, ready to watch the chaos unfold.

. . . . .

We all ran from the bus, me supporting Scott's weight as we stumbled out, Stiles waiting to help me share the load.

"Jared, you suck!" I heard Bobby yell at him. "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop! Or a new bus!"

I saw Allison approach, so I passed Scott off to her, catching her grateful smile, before I trotted off, hoping that they could sort out whatever was wrong with my friend.

I just stood there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell was going on, when I saw Stiles rush out of the bathroom. "Hey, can you grab Scott's bag from the bus?" He asked me, already speeding back.

"Sure." I ran towards the bus, shoving anyone who got in my way, I went through the doors, twirling around Bobby to avoid him as I grabbed Scott's bag, needing a moment to check that it was his as it was identical to mine. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bobby asked me.

Time to make him suffer for making us suffer. "I need a tampon." It had the desired affect, he immediately paled and moved so that I had more room to walk around him. I ran back out of the bus, speeding into the direction of the bathroom, checking to make sure nobody was looking as I knocked on the door. Stiles opened it a few seconds later, taking the bag. "Oh thank God, you're a star." He told me.

"Whatever, just get on with helping Scott."

He nodded once, before closing the door.

I rubbed my face tiredly, before slowly making my way back towards the group of students stood around, waiting for the vomit to get cleaned up.

A few minutes later, Stiles and a fellow Red Head joined me. "What the hell, Stiles?" I demanded, waving an arm at him. "I thought you were helping Scott?!"

"Wait, does she know?" The Red Head turned to look at him.

"No, she doesn't know." Stiles reassured her.

"Know what?!" I yelled at them.

"Nothing," Stiles took a step towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, Allison is helping Scott in the bathroom, but we need your help to stall the bus if it comes to it, okay?" He asked me.

I pursed my lips, looking away from him, before turning back. "Okay." I nodded. "Fine." I pulled away from Stiles and began to walk away.

A few minutes later, I heard Bobby blow on his whistle. "Alright, everybody on the bus!"

Ohh boy. That's not good. But, as look would have it, Allison and Scott chose that exact moment to stumble out of the bathroom. Lydia hurried towards them, while I saw Stiles approach Isaac.

There was a beat of silence, and then the curly haired boy exploded into motion, going right after Ethan. Now, normally I would be cheering on the fight, encouraging it. But if I was honest, I was genuinely worried that Isaac was going the kill the other boy.

I hurried over, there was blood beginning to pour out of Ethan's mouth. I grabbed Isaac's shoulders, trying to pull him away. "Isaac, let him go." I tried to calm him down. He punched Ethan even harder. "Isaac, you're going to kill him!" I reared back, preparing myself, before elbowing him in the kidneys. He yelled in pain, before whirling around and letting the other boy drop to the ground. He grabbed me by the upper arms, before shoving me into a tree that I hadn't noticed before. I felt pain bloom all over my back, my horror only worsening when my skin began to heat up in response to being threatened.

_No! Not here, not now!_

I began to struggle even harder against his death grip, more worried about his safety than mine, hearing the circle that had began to surround us yelling at Isaac to stop.

"Issac! Isaac, stop!" I heard Bobby yell, joining Danny in trying to pull him off of me. That only seemed to make him madder, as he shoved me into the tree even harder.

I looked up into his eyes, and was met with a rather disturbing sight. There was nothing but pure, animalistic fury to be found in those baby blue depths. He was gripping my arms so tight that I could feel thee bones begin to creak.

**"_ISAAC!" _**Came a yell from our right. And for a moment, it wasn't the voice of Scott McCall. It was the voice of someone to be feared. The voice that made armies tremble. The kind that made animals flee.

Isaac seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he immediately stopped trying to break my back and arms, turning slowly to look at Scott quite a few of our classmates backed away in fear.

I took that quiet moment of distraction as the chance to knee the curly-haired boy in the nuts. I was a good, strong thrust, with all the force of my body driving it. He doubled over, groaning, as Danny roughly pulled him away from me, before crouching down next to Ethan.

Isaac looked up at Scott, all traces of anger having left his face, leaving behind an expression akin to that of a lost little boy.

Stiles hurried over to me. "You okay?" He put a hand on my arm to steady me when I stepped away from the tree, swaying slightly, but he immediately pulled back when I hissed in pain, only then noticing the fact that there was blood dripping down my sleeves. He had been gripping me so tight that he'd actually managed to cut me with his nails. "Oh my God." Stiles muttered.

Yeah, that's a pretty good statement.

"I'm sorry." I looked over to Isaac, who was still doubled over in pain, but giving me an imploring look. "I'm so sorry."

I glared at him, as Bobby came over to lead me back to the bus by my shoulders. I shrugged him off, giving Isaac the nastiest look I could. It was a look that promised pain. It was a look that told him that I'd giggle with glee as I watched his world burn.

It was the promise of a trickster spirit.

"_You will be_."

. . . . .

Later, on the bus, Stiles went to sit next to me as I began trying to pull my long sleeved shirt off. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I replied. "Wanna help me take this off?"

His eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a tank top on underneath it Stiles." I could feel the blood sticking to my arms. It was still bleeding.

He shook head head, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I'll um, uh, yeah."

I couldn't help but smile at his behavior. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, before slowly beginning to pull it over my head, which popped out a few seconds later. "Right." I grimaced. "Now for the sleeves."

He frowned, before slowly beginning to peel them off. I couldn't hold back my hissed of pain ans the fabric made the cuts sting. "Oh-wow." Stiles winced in sympathy.

I looked down at my arms, before frowning. "Great." They were already a violent purple colour, the imprint of Isaac's large hands perfectly clear, the small, but rather deep looking cuts at the end of the finger marks being the icing on the cake. "Well, if this is just my arms, I would hate to see my back."

Stiles tore his gaze away from my arms to look up at my eyes. "He hurt your back too?"

I raised my hand to rub the back of my neck, only to wince in pain when my arms and my back protested loudly. "Yeah, that's gonna take some getting used to."

"Turn around." Stiles ordered me.

"Excuse me?"

He ignored me, choosing instead to simply grab me hips and spin me around. "Wha- yeah, okay then." I felt a flood of cool air kiss by back as Stiles lifted up the back of my tank top.

He whistled lowly, before letting my shirt fall back down.

"That bad?" I asked him.

"Pshh, nah. You're fine."

I rolled my eyes. "You're a terrible liar." Then I caught Isaac's eyes. He was staring at me, guilt written all over his face, then his gaze dropped down to my arms. He winced apologetically.

I gave him a dark grin in return, before turning back to Stiles, who had caught the look I had just sent Isaac.

"That was very creepy." He told me.

"Whatever." I shrugged, before groaning. "Ah, crap. All my spare shirts are long sleeved." Stiles narrowed his eyes, before scrambling towards the back of the bus. "Stiles what are you doing?"

He opened his bag, fishing around in it, before pulling out a grey T-shirt and a purple hoodie. "Here." He sat down, thrusting them in my direction. "Put these on."

I stared at him for a long moment, before giving him a wide smile. "Thanks Stiles." I quickly slipped the T-shirt on, mindful of my arms.

"You're welcome, Bright eyes."He replied easily. He zipped open his hoodie, before holding it out for me so I could easily slip my arms in. I bit my lip, before leaning forwards and kissing him on the cheek. His face lighted up like a red light. "Thank you."

He opened his mouth to respond, but the only thing that cam out of his mouth was a weird strangled noise. He gestured to the back of the bus, before waving his hand and rushing off to sit next to Lydia, his face on fire

I turned around, giggling quietly and pressing my fingers to my lips., feeling a light fluttery feeling in my stomach.

I could get used to it.

. . . . .

**So? What do you guys think? All good things I hope?**

**Muahahahaha! None of you have been able to guess what Seraphina is yet!**

**A huge thank you to eriindelle, Anne Marie97, FromCharlieWithLove, Eya Silvers, vampdiaries5698, lily1994, paddyfoot92, CaliGirl17 for following This might hurt. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited as well, seriously, all of you guys have made this week so much brighter!**

**Dear Hurricane.'97; Oh. My. God. I love it! Thank you so much for the awesome nickname (although I do hate you a tiny bit because you thought of it first) but still, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like the story, and don't worry, I love writing it so much that I keep updating every two days instead of every week. And unfortunately, no. She is not a dragon hybrid, but good guess! :)**

**Dear Guest; no, Seraphina is not the name of an angel (that I know of) so I'm afraid that you'll find that nor is she. But, I do love the nickname Phina (as you could hopefully gather from this story) so thank you very much for that,! Unfortunatly I don't really see Stiles calling her that, so I made it Scott's nickname for her instead. I still appreciate it very much though. :D **

**Dear lolsmileyface6; really? Thank you so much! I'm glad you think of it that way. I agree, I love Seraphina too. She's a boss ass bitch. Do not worry my fair friend, your wish is my command!**

**Once again, thank you all so much, you guys are the reason that I love writing. Your reviews keep me going, so remember to give me more of them! :) They make me write even faster!**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not quite sure when, but a little while after the bus had left the rest stop, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up with my head on someone's shoulder. Upon glancing up, I found it to be Stiles. "Oh, hey." He said softly. "Yeah, you kind of fell asleep on your side and I uh, thought that you'd be really uncomfortable when you woke up so I uh, I came over and you know, put your head on my shoulder so your bruises wouldn't hurt when you woke up, because-because you kept making these tiny noises whenever we hit a bump and, uh-"

"Stiles!" I exclaimed, interrupting his incessant rambling.

"Hmm?"

"I just woke up, I'm tired, my back and arms are killing me, my head feels fuzzy and you're ranting out excuses about why you did me a huge favor." I patted his forearm gently. "So, thank you and calm down. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, staring straight ahead. "Sorry. Won't happen again." I rolled my eyes fondly.

"Why don't we do some more studying for the PSAT's?" I offered, trying to take his mind off of his discomfort.

He nodded again, taking out his iPad. "Sound good. Okay, first word, quixotic, it's an adjective."

"Um," I narrowed my eyes as looked up, trying to remember. "idealistic, impractical?"

"Correct. Okay, ardor, it's a noun?"

I laughed, knowing this one. "Stiles." I joked, chuckling when I heard Scott bark out a laugh behind me. Stiles glared at me. "Okay, fine. Extreme vigor, energy, enthusiasm."

Stiles huffed, before sliding for the next word. "Pathos, noun."

"An emotion of sympathy!" Scott called out from behind us.

"Hey!" I turned around to look at him over my seat, seeing Allison and Lydia sitting across from him as I did so. "He's asking me Scotty boy!" I took a good look at him. "Congrats on looking better, by the way."

"Thanks Phina." He smiled at me. "Oh, and thanks for earlier as well, seriously, your hands are like magic."

My eyebrows flew up as Allison, Lydia and Stiles all turned to look at us. "Excuse me?" I asked him, not quite sure if he realized what he'd just said.

"You know, that awesome thing you did with your hand a while ago, made me feel a lot better." He said with a totally innocent grin. I felt Allison glare daggers at me.

Was he doing this on purpose, or was he really that dense?

"Really, bro?" Stiles asked him, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Okay," I began, clapping my hands together. "why don't you quickly backtrack and think about what you just said, okay, Scotty boy?"

Scott looked at me blankly for a full minute, before his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Oh! Oh my God, no! I didn't mean-I meant when you put your hand on my forehead to check on my fever!" He gave Stiles an apologetic look, for some reason. "I felt myself cool down a little bit, because your hands were cold!"

Technically, it wasn't because my hands were cold, I had just absorbed some of the heat that he was emanating. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Wow, Scott." "Stiles tone was thick with sarcasm. "Nice job there buddy." He gave his friend a thumbs up. "Totally awesome." He turned to me. "C'mon, lets describe some more words."

"Okay." I agreed. "And if Scott interrupts again, will you help me hide his body?"

"Absolutely." Stiles nodded. "Hindmost?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Last?"

He scoffed. "Furthest behind or farthest to the rear. Debonair?" He drawled, nudging me lightly.

"Hmm." I pretended to think. "Everything Stiles is not?"

He gasped in mock outrage. "How dare you?" He poked my stomach in retaliation, eliciting a giggle as I squirmed in my seat, immediately trying to right myself and pretend that nothing had happened. He didn't fall for it. "You're ticklish?" He asked me, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"No." I tried to deny, but quickly fell over giggling when he poked me again.

"You are!" He accused, before diving for my stomach and begging to tickle me mercilessly. I tried to fight him off, but I was laughing to hard.

"Stilinski!" I heard Bobby yell. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Teaching that lying is wrong, Coach." The boy called back scooting closer to me when I tried to wriggle away towards to window. I was laughing so hard that there were tears pooling in my eyes.

"Stiles, please," I gasped out between laughs. 'I can't breathe, stop!"

"Say that I'm debonair!" He yelled at me, moving to crouch over me as I slid down onto the seat, still mindful of my back. "Say it!"

"You're debonair! You're debonair!"

He relented, allowing me to finally let my head fall back and catch my breath.

Then the bus gave a sharp jolt as the driver braked roughly. I managed to stay on my seat, while Stiles -who had been precariously perched over me- fell right onto the floor. I burst out laughing again, my stomach aching sharply in protest. Scott, Allison and Lydia soon joined in, while Stiles just huffed at us. "You guys suck. Majorly."

I laughed harder. "And you swallow." Walked right into that one, yes he did. He didn't seem to find it as funny as I did. I turned my head to look out the window, only to see that the sky had gone completely dark. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh," Stiles scratched the side of his head. "I'd say a couple of hours."

"Wow." I was surprised, normally I had a lot of trouble sleeping. "You must have a really comfy shoulder."

He fake gasped, before beginning to fan his eyes, fake crying. "Bright eyes, that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't let it go to your head. I already looks pretty swollen."

He suddenly sprouted a devious grin, before leaning towards me and whispering. "Which one?" I heard Scott burst out laughing from behind us, while I just stared in open-mouthed shock for a few moments.

"Well played, Stilinski." I accepted defeat, bowing my head somberly. "Well played."

The bus came to a sudden halt. "All right pathetic losers and offspring," Bobby yelled at us. "Everybody grab your bags and get off the bus!" I shared a quick look with Stiles, before we headed to the back of the bus to retrieve our bags. I couldn't hold back a small yell of pain as I picked mine up. My arm felt that bad.

"Okay, give it to me." Stiles said, grabbing my NIKE bag and throwing it over his own shoulder."

"Stiles I'm fine, it just caught me by surprise."

He scoffed. "Yeah, no." And with that he strolled off the bus, leaving me to follow him, shaking my head with a fond smile. We got outside and joined Scott, Allison and Lydia, as we all stared apprehensively at the motel in front of us.

"I've seen worse." Scott offered.

"Where have you seen worse?"Stiles asked him, clearly disbelieving.

TWEET Came the odious sound of Bobby's whistle. "Listen up, the meet's been pushed 'till tomorrow." He informed us. Honestly, if I couldn't even hols my bag up, I had no idea how I was going to run tomorrow. "This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Bobby informed us. "You'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

"Hey!" Lydia called out to me. "You wanna room with us?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I thanked them. I saw Stiles hand Allison my bag.

As people began to line up for room key's, Bobby began yelling at us again. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants! Got that? Keep your dirty little hands, to your dirty little selves."

I shook my head, before beginning to walk off with Allison, only to stop when we realized that Lydia wasn't following us. "Lydia?"

"I don't like this place." She told us.

Allison looked around, before turning back to Lydia. "I don't think the people who own this place like this place." She informed the shorter girl. "It's just for a night."

Lydia was still peering at the place in horror. "A lot can happen in one night."

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "That was strangely cryptic, but if it's all the same to you, I'd like to have a hot shower to calm these bruises down a little bit."

"Right." Allison smiled at me apologetically. "C'mon Lydia, let's go."

. . . . .

Stiles and Scott both fell back onto their beds with a thump.

"Alright, so I have five." Stiles began.

"Five? You have _five _suspects?" Scott asked him, incredulous.

"Yeah." Stiles assured him. "Originally it was eleven. Well, ten technically I guess, I had Derek on there twice." He admitted, not feeling ashamed in the slightest.

"So who's number one?" Scott asked, choosing to ignore that last statement. "Harris?"

"Just because he's missing, doesn't mean he's not dead."

"So if he's not dead, our Chemistry teacher is secretly out committing human sacrifices." When said out loud, it actually sounded a lot more reasonable.

Stiles didn't seem to agree. "Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head."

"Wait, well what if it's somebody else from school?" The werewolf thought out loud. "Like, you remember Murder Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people."

Stiles gave his best friend an are-you-serious? look. "Excuse me?" He sat up. "I'm sorry, what?" He stood off the bed. "I-yes we did, I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt."

"I was serious!" Stiles exclaimed. "I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me!"

"Who were the other four?" Scott asked, completely used to his best friends behavior by now.

"Derek's sister, Cora." Stiles told him. "No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister." He explained, like that information made it a totally valid case. "Next, your boss."

Scott sat up quickly at the mention of the fatherly vet. "My boss?"

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi Wan thing he's got going on, you know? It freaks me out." At Scott's blank look, Stiles felt positively insulted. "Oh my God, have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"I swear," Scott began, attempting to appease his friend. "if we make it back alive I will watch the movie."

"It just, makes me crazy-"

"Who are the other two?" Scott asked him, trying to get back to the subject in order to avoid another Star Wars lecture.

"Fourth one is Lydia." He admitted "You know, cause she was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, so..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about the last subject.

"And the fifth?" His best friend pressed.

Stiles sat down slowly on the bed, before speaking quietly. "Seraphina." He admitted. I somehow felt much more plausible when said out loud. "She moved here when it all began and the only real thing that we know about her is that she's Coaches daughter."

There was a puase, before Scott spoke. 2That look she gave Isaac was really..."

"Terrifying?" Stiles supplied, receiving a nod in response.

"And you have a huge crush on her?"

"Yeah."

Both boys were silent for a moment, before the let themselves fall back onto their beds again.

. . . . .

"How cozy." I said, walking into our room. "I'm half expecting the walls to be made of ginger bread."

I heard Allison chuckle as she sat down on one of the beds, Lydia not far behind her. "There are only two beds." Ah, Lydia, always pointing out the obvious.

I winced apologetically. "Normally I'd offer to sleep on the floor, but..."

"No it's okay." Allison told me. "I don't mind it."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." She smiled.

"So..." Lydia began. "What's going on between you and Stiles?"

"I'm going to have a shower now." I told them, avoiding the question. When they began to protest I added. "I'm in a lot of pain." They both huffed, clearly not believing me, but let the subject drop.

I went into the bathroom, stripping down and quickly hopping in, turning the water to the highest temperature. I sighed in relief and the scalding water ran down my back, the speed of the water massaging my back. "Hey guys?" I called out. "Can you get some more towels, these ones all reek of nicotine. I heard one of the call out 'sure' before the bathroom door opened and someone collected the towels. "Thanks!"

After a minute or two, I squelched out a handful of shampoo from one of the complementary bottles, before lathering up my scalp. I always had to use a whole lot of shampoo whenever I washed my hair. I was just so thick. I began to rinse it out when I was done, before I heard the door creak open. "Allison, Lydia?" I called out. "Did you get some new towels?" No reply. I guess I had just imagined it then. I finished rinsing my hair, when I heard footsteps in the bathroom. Ugh, classy guys, trying to jumpscare a girl in the shower? While she was at a motel? "Lydia," I began, opening the curtain, before immediately pulling it back to cover me. It was definitely not one of the girls. "Scott, what the hell are you doing in here?!" I demanded.

"Looking for Allison." He told me, there was a weird glint in his eyes that was making me feel uneasy.

"Well she's not in here, as you can plainly see." I shifter in my stance. "I'm also not wearing any clothes, so I would appreciate it if you maybe left the bathroom?"

"I've seen naked girls before." There was a really creepy tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well this one doesn't want to be one of them, so do you want to leave her alone?" Was he trying to play a prank or something? Because I was starting to feel seriously freaked out.

"But we are friends, aren't we?" He took a step closer towards me. "We could just be closer friends." His hand began to creep up to my own. The only thing blocking his view. He grabbed the edge of the shower curtain, beginning to tug down making my arm twinge in pain. I felt my skin immediately heat up, a defense mechanism whenever I felt afraid. "Scott!" I knew that I must have burned his hand, because awareness of what he was doing crept into his puppy dog eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

His backed away so quickly that he bumped into the sink. "I just, um," He began making his way out the door. "Sorry, I, uh, I don't remember?"

As soon as he left, I turned the shower off and began to get dressed, uncaring of the fact that I hadn't dried myself off. As soon as I was fully clothed, I hurried out of the room and quickly made my way to Scott and Stiles', not before pocketing my phone.

"Stiles!" I yelled, harshly knocking on his door. "Stiles!"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He replied. I heard the door unlock, then it swung open to reveal his face. "Hey, what can I do for y-is something wrong?" He asked me, taking note of the expression on my face. I pushed past him and walked into his room.

"There's something wrong with Scott." I told him, wringing my hands together nervously. Not a lot could freak me out, but it turned out that a creepy Scott McCall was definitely one of them.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked gently, seeing how I was really freaked out.

"I don't know if he got hit in the head, if he's still not better than he was this morning, or if he's been smoking pot," I began. "But a few minutes ago, he walked in on me while I was in the shower and he was acting really creepy, saying things like 'we can be closer friends' and trying to pull away the shower curtain and I am seriously creeped out right now"

Stiles looked at me blankly for a full minute, and for a moment, I thought that he didn't believe me. "Okay, let's go back to your room and talk to Lydia and Allison, see if they might have seen him too."

I nodded my head. "Okay."

We walked back to my room, as I wrapped Stiles' hoodie around me tightly, gathering comfort from the smell of ink and curly fries. Once we got there, Stiles knocked on the door as I fidgeted beside him.

The door swung open to reveal Lydia, but she just ran right past us, tears in her eyes. "Lydia?" Allison called out, following the small girl as she stopped in front of room number 216. She pushed the door open revealing it's dark interior as Stiles and I shared a look, before approaching the strawberry blonde.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked, but received no reply.

"Hello?" She called out into the room, before beginning to flick the light switch. It didn't turn on. She crept inside the small room, breathing heavily. "Hello?" She shuffled a bit further forwards before stopping. Suddenly the room was filled with light. It looked like the owners were having it repainted. "It had to be right here." She insisted, before turning around. "It was a guy, and a girl," She sighed. "I mean they sounded younger but... they were here."

Allison took a few steps towards her friend as Stiles and I shared another totally lost look. "I believe you." The brunette told the strawberry blonde. "After everything we've been through, I believe you."

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Stiles asked them.

. . . . .

Later on, Allison and Lydia decided to ask the owners what was going on with room 216. I decided to stay in our room to clean up the mess I had made of the bathroom, while Stiles decided to join me. We worked silently, until Stiles' phone vibrated. He took a few steps back, before giving me an apologetic look. "Look, Lydia says she needs to talk to me, will you be okay here by yourself?"

No. "Sure."

"Okay." He nodded. "Lock the door behind me, okay?"

I smiled at him, before he left the room. I locked the door immediately after. I finished up quickly and contemplated going to sleep for a while, when I heard a weird buzzing noise coming from the room next door. I frowned, before unlocking the door and walking out of the room, seeing Allison, Stiles and Lydia looking at the door to room 216. "Guys?" I shut the door behind me. "What's going on this time?" I was ignored.

"I'm not the only one who heard that this time, right?" Lydia asked.

"No." Allison assured her. "It sounds like a handsaw." My eyebrows flew up. Handsaw?

Stiles seemed to follow my train of thought. "Handsaw?!" He demanded, before shouldering the door open. Once I saw what was behind it, I covered my mouth with my hand. I was Ethan, slowly lowering the saw to his belly. 2Wait, no!" Stiles yelled, surging forwards to stop him. "Ethan don't!" He grabbed the chainsaw, before beginning to grapple Ethan for it. I quickly tried to follow where the cable lead, before unplugging it, just as Stiles almost fell on top of it. He scrambled away from it, Allison crouching behind him to help him up.

Lydia suddenly whirled around to face me. "Don't look." She instructed.

"Look at what?"I asked her, whipping my head around when I heard a loud clanging noise followed my a grunt of pain. Ethan was on the floor, I'm guessing after falling on the electric heater. He panted, looking at his hand, before he scrambled to his feet.

"What just happened?" He demanded as Lydia ran a hand through her hair. He bolted out of the room. We ran after him.

"Ethan, wait!" Stiles pleaded, as the boy began to run down the stairs wrapping a denim jacket that seem to have appeared out of nowhere around himself.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He hurried out. "I don't know how I got there or what I was doing."

"Okay, you could be a little more helpful you know!" Stiles told him. "We did just save your life."

Ethan turned around. "Well you probably shouldn't have." Then he ran off.

"We'll keep that in mind next time!" I yelled at him.

"What now?" Lydia seemed at a loos of what to do.

"I'll find Scott, you guys grab Isaac and Boys. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison told us, before hurrying up the stairs.

Okay then.

Lydia went to follow her up the stairs, when she noticed the weird look that Stiles was giving her. "What?" She demanded, exasperated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no,I wa-" He tried to stammer out.

"Stiles?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Alright, Lydia," He began, sounding kind of guilty. "I didn't wanna say anything... but this? Everything we've been going through?" He waved his hand around. "We've kinda been through something like this before." He paused to lick his lips. "A lot like this."

"What do you mean?" Lydia didn't seem to understand what he was talking about. "When?"

"Your birthday party. The night you poisoned everyone with Wolfs bane." He reminded her.

My eyes flew wide open. "She what?"

Stiles waved me off. "It wasn't really her choice, someone had threatened to kill everyone if she didn't."

I blinked. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Lydia shook her head at the both of us, before she stormed off. "Lydia, I'm sorry." Stiles hurried after her. "Okay, look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just-I just meant that maybe, maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know?"

"Stiles." I hissed "You're not helping yourself."

"I-I realize that now, so I-m just, I'm gonna stop talking now."

"Guys." Lydia whispered,a strange look on her face. "Do you hear that?"

"No?" I said.

"What?" Stiles asked her, looking around quickly. Lydia crouched down in front of an air vent in the ground. "What do you hear?"

"A baby crying." She told us, tilting her head down to hear it better. "I hear... I hear water running." She paused. "Oh my God! She's drowning the baby!" She cried, standing up. "Someone's drowning!"

"Two-hundred-and-two!" I yelled. "Boyd and Isaac are in room 212!"

We took off running, with me in the lead. Once we got there I flung the door open, before heading to the bathroom. I almost screamed. Boyd was lying down on the floor of the tub, with a metal safe flat on his chest to prevent himself from floating. "He blocked it!" Stiles told us after submerging his arm. "He blocked the drain with something I can't get to it!"

"What do we do?" Lydia asked.

"They've been poisoned by Aconite, right?" I began. "It's a hallucinogenic!" At there blank looks I explained further. "It's like they're dreaming, but they can't wake up! What's one of the best ways to wake up from a dream?" I asked them, "Pain. Ethan woke up when he got burned." I rushed out of the room, ignoring their yells of 'what are you doing?'. I ran out to the bus, Ignoring the pain in my arms and back, quickly grabbing two flares from the emergency box under the drivers seat. One for Boyd, one for Isaac. I quickly ran back up the stairs and into the room.

"Wha-is that a flare?" Stiles asked me, sounding majorly pissed off. "He's underwater Seraphina!"

"No, they have their own oxidizers!" Lydia told him, before turning to me. "You're a genius!"

"I know." I said as Stiles snatched it from me. "The cap's like a match." I told him. I took three tries, but he finally got it lit. He plunged it into the water and pressed it into Boyd's arm, before flinging an arm back to push me behind him as the safe went flying across the room. I fell to the floor, looking up to see point hunched over and panting, the flare making his skin seem like it was glowing red.

"You," Stiles crouched down next to me, helping me up. "you are amazing." Then, to my surprise, he kissed me on the cheek, before grabbing the second flare from the floor and heading towards the bed.

I cupped my cheek where he had kissed it, unable to hold back my blush. I ignored Lydia's raised eyebrow and scurried out the door. "I'm going to grab the third flare for Scott!" I yelled as I ran for the stairs. I trotted down them as quickly as I could, before whirling round to head to the bus, only to halt my progress at what I saw. "Scott?" I asked, my tone forcefully light. "What are you doing?" I could smell the gasoline that he had covered himself in, and I saw the flare that he was holding in his hand. The cap was still on, which meant that I could still get it away from him.

He looked up at me slowly. "I'm so sorry."

I took a step towards him, placing my foot inside the puddle of gasoline. If it came to it, I wouldn't burn anyway. "I know you are Scott, it's okay." I smiled at him reassuringly. Or at least, I hoped so.

"It's all my fault." He told me. "Everyone keeps getting hurt because of me. Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Derek, You."

"People get hurt everyday Scott. It doesn't make it your fault." I took another step towards him, raising my hand for the flare.

"But I shouldn't care about you anyway. You're not normal. You're hiding something from all of us."

I nodded my head. "That's true, Scott. I am hiding things from you. But that doesn't mean that you should do this to yourself. Just-just give me the flare." I held my hand out for it, focusing to make sure that it didn't shake.

Then he took the cap off and lit it, just as I heard Allison's voice from the stairs, shortly followed by Lydia and Stiles. They all paused in their steps when they saw what was going on. "Scott?" Allison called out, as they all looked at us in horror. Me, in a puddle with Scott, who had a lit flare in hand. They all walked around us, before spotting them empty container labeled 'GASOLINE'.

"There's no hope." Scott said, sounding completely defeated.

"What do you mean, Scott?" Allison asked him. "There's always hope."

"Not for me. Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault." Allison told him, sounding on the cusp of tears. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back it just keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed."

I took another step towards Scott, hearing Lydia let out a small sob as I did so."That's what you might think, but imagine where they would be if they didn't have you. Imagine where Stiles would be without his best friend. Imagine where Allison would be, without her first love. Where would Lydia be, without you?" I took another step towards him. "Where would your mother be, if she lost her son?"

"They would be as hurt as they all are now."

"Scott, listen to me, okay?" I heard Stiles say. "This isn't you, alright? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay, no-"

"What if it isn't?" Scott asked him. "What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I can do for everyone else?"

"But it isn't, is it?" I took one more step forwards, and grabbed his hand as it held onto the flare. "You know it isn't, don't you? That's why you haven't let this fall yet. You need to realized that, although all of these people might die for you, they'd do it willingly. Because when it comes down to it, they know that you're one of the rarest people in the world, Scott." I smiled at him. "You're the kind of person that makes us proud to be called human beings, because humanity, it's not a species. It's a state of mind."

"But what if that's not who I should be?" He asked me, and I could see the tears in his eyes. "Do you remember how it all started, Stiles? That night in the woods? Do you remember the way it was before that, you and me? We were-we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." And then he jerked his hand out of mine and lifted the flare, preparing to throw it.

"Alright, Scott? Just listen to me, okay?" Stiles rushed out, trying to stop him. "You're not no one, okay? You're someone." I heard him step forwards. "You're my best friend, okay? And I need you." I heard him take a shaky breath. "Scott, you're my brother. Alright? So," I looked down to see the puddle ripple. Stiles had stepped into it. "So, we're gonna do this together." I felt him stand next to me and saw him grab to top of the flare. "We're just gonna have to take that risk." Scott-s face screwed up as he began to cry as Stiles pried the flare out of his hands, before throwing it to the side, narrowly missing the gasoline. I let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. It was over.

"No!" I suddenly heard Lydia scream, before I felt Stiles grab onto both Scott and myself as we went down, only just missing the explosion of fire. Stiles fell on top of me, shielding my face from the cloud of molten heat with his arm.

"Can we all just sleep on the bus instead?" I asked, one hundred percent done with this motel.

"Totally."

"I'm in."

"Sounds great."

. . . . .

"I don't wanna know!" Was the sound that woke me up the next morning. I was curled up against Stiles like a cat, my head resting on his shoulder, with his head on mine. "I really don't wanna know!" Bobby yelled at us. "But encase you missed the announcement, the meet's been cancelled. So we're heading home." Stiles rubbed his neck as I ignored Bobby's yelling, still chasing a few more precious hours of sleep. "Pack it in. Pack it in!"

"Stop moving." I grumbled. "Pillows aren't supposed to be mobile."

I heard Stiles chuckle, before he settled down again.

"I don't know what happened last night." I heard Ethan say. "But I'm pretty sure you saved my life."

"Actually I saved your life." Stiles told him. "Not that it matters, that much. It's just a minor detail."

"Stiles." I hissed. I heard Ethan's voice lower to an inaudible whisper, but I got the feeling that it was less for my sake and more for privacy. I was just about to fall asleep, hearing the rest of the gang whisper some more, when suddenly Stiles gave a huge jerk, before he began to scramble, trying to pull the window down as quickly as he could. "Stiles!"

"Hey! Hey-hey, hey! Stilinski?!" I heard Bobby yell.

"Shut up!" I roared at him, at the end of my tether. "I swear to God, if you don't stop aggravating the crap out of people the next body they'll find in the woods is probably going to be yours!" I yelled, pointing at Bobby as everyone watched in silence. "Understand?"

He nodded, staring at me dumbly before heading towards the front and sitting next to driver in total silence.

"Batman." I said addressing Stiles. "I'm still tired, give me your shoulder."

"Yeah-okay."

And with that I drifted off into sleep again, thinking about that fluttery feeling I got when he had kissed my cheek.

. . . . .

**So? Opinions? Yay? Nay?**

**New rule, I'll update whenever I get five reviews. I like them very much and I'm writing this for free, so I think it's the least you guys could do.**

**Now that that's over, thank you to InescapableReality, lolsmileyface6, DoryFairmoon, caritos13 and Myfandomneedstherapy for following the story, I will never get over how awesome it is to wake up to new followers.**

**Dear lolsmileyface6; thank you, I really glad that you like them together!**

**Dear Hurricane,'97 and cshchandler; in response to your questions is she a fire Kitsune or a Nogitsune I am proud to answer...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Stay tuned and you might find out what she is sooner than you think though...**

**Cat.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was times like these, that I knew my Mother would be proud of me for volunteering at the hospital. It was chaos, which was what I worked best with. There were people covered in blood everywhere, and I was running around, helping out pressure on wounds, grabbing clean bandages, fetching blankets, looking after children until they relatives found them, I had even had to stitch someone up once.

I was currently at the front desk, bandaging up a twelve year old boys leg. The Doctors and Nurses hadn't wanted me to be in the middle of the action, but they had quickly come to realize that there wasn't enough staff to have me wondering around aimlessly, so a nurse that had introduced herself as Melissa had given me a speedy crash course on how to deal with real injuries, instead of the bruises and mild scrapes I was used to. She had told me that I was a natural, before running off to help as many patients as she could.

And it was all because of a ten car pile-up from downtown.

I'm not going to lie, I was mildly surprised when Scott McCall wondered in holding a plastic bag and was greeted enthusiastically by Melissa, who turned out to be his mom. Small world.

A woman walked up to them, asking for something to help with the pain, but Melissa had to quickly tell her that it might be worse, and sat her down in front of me as soon as the boy I was working on was all bandaged up.

I shot Melissa a quick glance, wordlessly asking if I could check out her injury to try and help her, and was met with a sharp nod. "Excuse me?" I asked the bleeding woman as Scott sat down next to her. "Would you like me to take a look at that?" She nodded her head, as I gave her a brief smile, before peeling back her shirt as gently as I could. She hissed in pain as I did so, the cold blast of air was probably making it sting. I fought back a low whistle of astonishment as I took in her wound. "That's not so bad." I lied. "But unfortunately, I'm not really qualified to deal with it, I'm just a volunteer. But, I can clean up your other injuries, if you like?" I asked her.

"Please." She nodded her head fervently.

"Okay." I smiled at her again, before I began to wipe away the blood on the palm of her hand, trying not to tab too hard at it and hurt her even more with the antiseptic. There was a large cut across the palm of her hand, and I made quick work of plucking out the small shards of glass and metal that were stuck in there, as Scott began telling her something.

"Uh, you know I think I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." He said it very sincerely, as she whimpered while I plucked out the last of the debris from her hand. I whipped out a bandage and began to wrap it around her hand, thankful that she wouldn't need stitches. I balked however, when I saw black veins begin to creep up Scott's arm, just as the woman's pain seemed to lessen.

Holy. Freaking. Shit.

He caught me looking and went wide-eyed, but only stopped when he heard a yell from the front doors. "Someone!" It was Ethan, supporting Danny. "Someone help me!" Scott whipped around to look at them as I finished up on the woman's hand, rushing over to support Danny's other side. "I need help!"

Melissa rushed over to us, directing us to a chair to put him down so she could check on him. I held his hand, quietly murmuring reassurances and ignoring Ethan and Scott arguing quietly. "How much longer on Doctor Hilliard?" Melissa asked the front desk, as Danny began to wheeze. "His larynx has shifted to the side." Melissa told me. "I think it's a tension Pneumothorax." A collapsed lung. I moved out of the way just in time to avoid the sudden stream of vomit that came out of Danny's mouth. I gasped in horror as I saw what the main substance in it was. I was a good thing I had moved, or else I would have been in for a very painful experience.

"Mistletoe." I breathed out at the same time as Ethan, ignoring the looks both boys had given me.

After that rather disturbing revelation, Melissa and I made quick work of getting the boy on a stretcher, wheeling him into a room. "Can you two please get back to the waiting room?" The older woman asked the two boys that were trailing us around like lost puppies.

"Where are all the Doctors and the Nurses?" Ethan demanded softly. "What about them?"

"They're all taking care of the victims of a ten car pile-up." I informed him, rummaging around a drawer, trying to find a large needle.

"Okay, well how can we help?" Scott asked his mother.

"Honey, you can't." Melissa told him. "His lung has collapsed, his heart is pushing against his chest cavity."

"He's gonna die isn't he?" Scott realized, much to Ethan's chagrin.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I muttered, finally finding what I was looking for. They all took one look at the large syringe in my hands and demanded to know what I thought I was doing. "Look, when I was volunteering in a hospital in Florida, I saw something just like this. There was a woman -I think her name was Kaylee or something- brought in who had the exact same symptoms and just like Danny, she had ingested mistletoe. The Doctor was busy at the time so he walked me through what to do and it saved her life. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I told them, desperate not to let the boy die.

"All right." Melissa told me. "If you're sure."

Ethan and Scott still seemed wary, but it was Ethan who gave me the all clear. He nodded once, with a strange glint in his eye. "Okay, Scott, I need you to cut his shirt open." He just ripped it open instead. Goof for him, I guess.

"Whoa, he's not breathing." Scott warned me.

"Yeah, I noticed." I applied pressure on the area of entrance, trying to determine how much force would be needed to pierce through his chest cavity, before taking a deep breath and plunging the needle into his chest. I slowly began to to drain his lung of the fluids leaking into it, revealing the pressure that was being applied to his chest cavity and allowing him to breath easily again. I gently withdrew the needle, holding it up.

Danny inhaled softly, before wearily grabbing my hand. "Thank you."

I smiled at him,the tumor of worry that had been growing in my chest beginning to unravel. "No problem, Danny boy." I looked up and saw the amazed looks that Melissa and the boys were giving me.

"That was awesome." Scott told me. I tried to smile at him, but mind was beginning to flash back to the black veins traveling up his arm as he took the poor woman's pain.

Ethan was looking at me like I was an Angel. "It was nothing. Just glad I could help."

"Kali." He muttered. I gave him a quizzical look. "That woman you helped in Florida, was she called Kali?"

I frowned, thinking back to that night when I was fifteen. "You know what, I think she was."

We gave Danny one last check up, before I asked Melissa if I could go outside for a quick bite to eat. "Definitely." She grinned at me. "You earned it."

I grabbed a KitKat from the vending machine, before I went outside for a quick break. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch at school. Probably, not the best decision, now that I thought about it.

"Hey." I turned around to see Scott looking at me, he was standing next to an awesome dirt bike, helmet in hand. "So, um, about that thing you saw earlier?" I sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with Scott right now. "I'm guessing you have some questions about it?" He asked me.

"Honestly Scott, I really don't" I deadpanned. "It's private, it has nothing to do with me and something tells me that you're not the only one better off if I don't know about it." He looked astonished. "I'm not an idiot, Scott. I know not to stick my nose in other peoples business. And if you decide to tell me, you can do it in your own time."

"Thank you." He breathed. "Thank you so much."

I smiled at him, before offering him a bit of chocolaty goodness. "KitKat?" He smiled boyishly, before taking a quarter of the deliciousness. We munched in silence, before Ethan walked out. "Right," I said. "I'm guessing that this is a conversation not meant for my ears, so I'm just gonna go and let you guys have your super secret meeting." I gestured towards the doors with my thumb, before trotting off in that direction.

Upon finishing my snack, I threw the wrapper in the bin, about to head in the doors, when I heard a crash coming from the parking lot. I ran over to Scott and Ethan, seeing them them open the door to the offending car, only to notice that there was no river inside when I joined them. "What the hell?" I breathed, as Scott picked something up from the drivers seat, lifting it into the light, to reveal a large moth.

. . . . .

Scott had called Stiles and the Sheriff over, reporting the disappearance of Doctor Hilliard.

Ethan had gone back inside to check on Danny.

We five were standing next to the car, talking to the Sheriff about the mysterious situation. "Two missing," Scott began.

"Wait, they were both in the car?" Sheriff Stilinski (that had been a surprise) asked him.

"No Dad." Stiles corrected. "They were trying to tell you that they were two separate kidnappings, okay? Two Doctors, both gone." He held up two fingers and waved them about a bit.

"Wait, so who's car is this?"

"Doctor Hilliard, the on-call Doctor." Melissa informed him. "The ER attending is the one that never made it in."

The Sheriff turned to her. "Let me just focus on getting your story first, okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Boys," The Sheriff turned to us. "and girl," He added catching my look. "could you give us a second?" We all nodded and walked away, leaving the adults to talk.

"I need another KitKat if I'm going to deal with this." I really just wanted to give them their privacy, as well as checking on Danny again. They seemed to know my real intentions, because they both gave me thankful looks as I ran off.

Once I got to the vending machine, I sighed and pressed my forehead into the cool glass. I already felt exhausted and it was only ten 'o' clock at night.

"That was really incredible, by the way."

"Hmm?" I didn't have the energy to feel surprised when Ethan crept up behind me.

"What you did for Danny." He continued. "It was badass."

I chuckled lightly, before turning to look at him. "Thanks." I smiled softly. "Hey, you wanna hear a secret?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I can tell you and Aiden apart." He looked mildly taken back. "It's your eyebrows." I specified, waving my hand around slightly. "Yours aren't as defined as his, they make you look kinder."

He looked at me for a long time, in contemplation, before he smiled at me. "It's nice to hear that, actually." He admitted. "Most people don't bother trying to learn the difference."

I smiled back. "I never liked doing the popular thing." I sighed, rubbing my face, only to grimace when I realized that I had probably just spread blood on my face. "I need to get back outside, apparently I'm a witness."

He nodded, before taking a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to me. "See you around?"

I took it with a grin. "See you around." I hurried off, quickly joining Scott and Stiles outside. "Did I miss anything?"

"They found another body." Stiles told me, watching his Dad and Melissa approach us. He quickly glanced at me, before doing a double take. "Whoa, did you get hurt just now?"

"Oh, no." I waved my hand. "I just smeared blood on my face by accident."

He nodded, before gesturing to his cheek. "You missed a spot, Bright eyes." I quickly went to wipe my face again, only to feel something flake off of my cheek. I sighed, the blood had dried on there.

"Seraphina, why don't you go home?" I heard Melissa ask me. "You've done more than enough here today, you even saved Danny's life. I think you earned the right to go home now, especially since you're a volunteer."

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows, as Scott jogged over, ending a phone call with someone. "You saved someones life?"

I opened my mouth to deny it, but Scott cut me off before I could start. "Yeah, it was so awesome. She just stuck this huge needle in Danny's chest and like, drained all this liquid out that was stopping him breathing."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked me, a very impressed look on his face.

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure that she's exhausted now, so enough with the questions already. How did you get here sweetie?" Melissa asked me.

"I took a bus." I answered honestly.

"I'll take her home." Scott volunteered, Stiles' head whipped around to look at his best friend, who winced at he look he was receiving. What the hell was that all about?

And so, a few minutes later, with me changed back into my normal clothes, Scott handed me his helmet before speeding off to Elm street, where I collapsed onto my bed after somehow finding the strength to change into my pajamas.

. . . . .

I woke up all to early, hearing a rustling noise in the bushes outside my window. I rolled over, ignoring it and trying to get some more sleep.

Something rustled again. Then again.

Okay, seriously, what was that? I got out of bed, striding over to my window before yanking it open harshly. I looked down, only to see none other than Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey sitting in our lawn chairs. Really boys?

I crept back to my nightstand, grabbing my still rather full glass of water, before going back to the window and pouring it down on the two boys. They both jumped up, immediately awake. They both whipped their heads around, trying to find where the threat had come from, before Isaac had the sense to look up, to see me resting my head my head on my palm, leaning my elbow on the window sill. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked them, my tone dangerously sweet.

"Um," Isaac seemed at a loss for words. "we were watching over you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Look, you know that thing that you said we didn't have to talk about?" Scott asked me. I nodded at him. "Well, there's something related to that going on right now, and someone is targeting people who work in hospitals."

I gave him an are-you-serious look. "I'm not a Doctor Scott, I volunteer."

"Well, their actually going after any kind of healer, right now. You were definitely a healer last night." Scott gave me an awkward grin.

"Wow. I feel so safe." I deadpanned. "It's especially nice to see my knights in shining armor asleep on the job."

"What?" Scott asked, before turning to Isaac. "You were on watch last?"

Isaac paused in scratching his neck. "What are you talking about, you were on watch last?"

"No." Scott affirmed. "You were."

Isaac slowly looked up at me. "I might have been on watch last."

Why me? I rolled my eyes before walking over to my wardrobe, pulling out two mens shirts for them to change into. "Here." I told them, before letting them both fall, knowing that the boys would catch them. "Now go home."

Scott slowly nodded his head, giving me one final grin, before beginning to walk off. Isaac however, looked up at me again. "Why do you have mens shirts?"

I shrugged. "They're comfier to sleep in." Then I ducked back inside my room and closed the window. I would need to get dressed for school in twenty minutes anyway.

. . . . .

"Good morning." Ms Blake greeted us with a giddy smile and glowing skin. Looks like somebody got laid. "As you all know Mr Harris is still missing-I mean, sick." I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Anyway, uh, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place." She clapped her hands together. "Okay, so, let's get started, shall we?" She began to write on the board, while Scott and Stiles whispered to each other, before they glanced quickly in my direction.

I shook my head, before beginning to take notes. My thought process was interrupted when Scott suddenly rushed out of class. Ms Blake called after him, to no success. "Stiles, what's wrong with him?" I asked the pale boy, sliding into the seat next to him while the teacher was distracted.

He glanced at me once, before raising his hand. "Yes, Stiles?" Ms Blake asked him, looking rather flustered.

"I need to call my Dad." He told her. "Urgently."

And then, with no explanation whatsoever, Stiles ran out of class right behind his best friend. Great.

I didn't really concentrate for the rest of our classes, until much later, when I saw a girl wit brown hair and a blue shirt pull the fire alarm, before slinking over to Bobby's office. I followed her, curious about what was going on. She paused as I saw Aiden leave the office, before striding up to it just as none other than Lydia Martin appeared. "You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" The girl asked her.

I watched their silhouette in the door, indecisive about whether or not I should do something, when I saw the brunette's hand snap up to grab Lydia's wrist. Yes then. I pulled open the door, before casually leaning in the frame. "Hey girls, you do know that we're supposed to leave the building when the fire alarm goes off, right?" The unfamiliar girl glared at me, while Lydia's eyes flickered with gratitude momentarily. "But then again," I pretended to backtrack, before giving the girl a wicked grin. "I suppose that it's not really that dangerous, seeing as it was you who pulled to fire alarm."

The girl let Lydia go, before grabbing my hand and beginning to twist my wrist in place, as if she was ready to break it. I kept my face completely relaxed, giving her no indication that she was hurting me. "Haven't you ever heard that playing with fire gets your fingers burned?" She gave me a sugary sweet smile.

I smiled at the irony. "Oh, sweetie, it's the other people that get burned when I start playing with fire. I suggest that you back off before you get a free demonstration."

She began to twist my arm even further.

"Let her go, Cora." I heard an angry voice say. She didn't release her grip. "I said let go." Stiles repeated, before turning to Lydia. "We need your help."

"With what?"

"We need to find someone." Stiles led us to an empty classroom, with a few boxes clutched under his arm.

"Should I really be here for this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you might be able to help us too." He replied. Okay then. He dumped one of the boxes on the desk.

"A Ouija board?" Lydia deadpanned.

"Also called a spirit board." Stiles supplied. "And it's worth a shot." A spirit board, huh? My area of expertise then.

"A shot in the dark." Lydia muttered, ever so helpful.

"Will you just try, please?" Stiles begged. "Okay? Let's not forget who this is for, Scott's boss. The guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"I've never met him." I pointed out, raising my hand.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at me. "You are not helping right now, you know that?" I held my hands up in surrender.

"What, so we all do this?" Cora asked him.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. I rolled my eyes, before complying. This was never going to work. "You guys ready?" He asked us.

"Yeah." Lydia spat.

"Yes." Cora sighed.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Where is Doctor Deaton?" He asked the board, before both he and Cora glanced at Lydia. She noticed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia glanced around in confusion. "Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of Spirit?"

I huffed, before realizing that I needed to take charge. Why did people keep mistaking Spirits and Ghosts for being the same thing? "You guys have no idea how to actually use these." I snatched the arrow out of their hands, ignoring their confused looks. Time to show them a real magic trick. I hopped off of the stool that I was perched on, before grabbing a scalpel and making a tiny cut on my index finger.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ignored Stiles as I allowed a bead of blood to drip onto the window that was situated in the arrow. It went completely red for a moment, before clearing. "Oh, that's weird."

It was a damn good thing that I was an actual spirit, or else this would never work. I held the window up to my left eye. "Everyone put your hands on the board and ask the question again." I ordered them.

"Why?" Cora demanded. "Doesn't that need to be on the board?"

I glared at her. "Just do it." She rolled her eyes, but put her hands on the board, followed by Lydia and Stiles. My mom was probably rolling over in her grave right now.

"Where is Doctor Deaton?" They all asked at the same time. I ignored Cora saying that she saw nothing as the words on the board began to drift like black smoke. They swirled around for a moment, before they formed an image. I think it might have been a symbol of some kind.

I frowned and put the arrow down, before grabbing Stiles' bag and rummaging around for a notebook and a pencil. When I found them, I immediately began sketching what I had seen.

"Well that was a bust." Lydia said. I finished up the sketch, giving it one more glance to make sure that I had got it right, before I flipped the notebook over to show them.

"Do any of you guys recognize this?" Judging by their rapidly paling faces, I would guess that they did.

"He's in the bank vault." Cora whispered. "The same bank vault."

"Right." I clasped my hands together. "That's me done. Good luck in finding this Doctor Deaton. I'm going to use my free period to check on Danny. Goodbye." I rushed out of the room, ignoring their bewildered faces. I made it about halfway across the hallway when I felt a hand gently tug me back by my arm.

"What the hell was that, Bright eyes?" Stiles asked me softly.

I winced, but I knew that I had to come clean. Somewhat. "You know how Scott's very... special?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He's not the only one."

Stiles just looked at me for a moment, before nodding his head. "Okay." He smiled at me. "Thanks for telling me." Then he did something unexpected, he wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug.

I smiled back into his shoulder, before pulling away and making my way out to the parking lot in silence. You'll never guess who I bumped into on the way there. Elevator guy.

"Hello again." He greeted me. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "I guess I could say the same for you." Then I frowned. "Wait, how d'you know that I'm me?" I asked him.

"Your shampoo." He told me. That's a good point, actually. He extended his elbow towards me. "Would you mind helping me out."

I took the offered limb. "Of course."

We made our way down the hallway in silence for a while, before he asked me, "So are you skipping class? If you don't mind me asking?"

I laughed. "No, don't worry. You're not encouraging an act of delinquency. It's my free period and I thought that I could use the time to visit my friend at the hospital and drop off his homework."

"Ah, good to know." He paused. "I must ask, would you happen to know my nephews? Their names are Ethan and Aiden."

I nodded, before remembering that he wouldn't see it. "Yeah, the twins." He smiled. "I have to ask, which one of them was the mistake?"

He gave a great belly laugh at that and it boomed throughout the entire hallway. I wouldn't be surprised if it had been heard at the other side of the school. "I like you. You're entertaining."

My one true mission in life. To get blind English men to like me. I led him outside as we chatted and joked some more, before we approached a car. "Aiden." I greeted nodding my head.

"Seraphina." He replied, copying my action.

"Seraphina?" The blind guy asked. "What a lovely name."

"Thank you. I was named after my Grandmother."

"Well I suppose that as I now know your name it's only fair that you should know mine." He told me. "I'm Deucalion." He stuck out his hand.

I shook it firmly. "Awesome name."

He ginned. "Thank you. I'll be off now I'm afraid. I do hope that we run into each other again soon."

"Me too." I replied, just before he got into the car. I strode off to get in mine, before heading off to the Hospital to see Danny.

. . . . .

"Phina." He greeted. "You came to see me."

"What, you thought I wouldn't?" I teased, letting my eyes drink in the fact that his skin was no longer pale and clammy. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." He replied. "My parents want to meet you."

I was surprised. "Really? Why?"

"They kind of insisted on it when they found out that it was a girl I go to school with that saved my life instead of a member of the hospital staff."

I nodded my head. "Fair enough. I brought you our homework assignments."

He groaned. "Just put them in my messenger bag. It's by the window."

I went to do just that, when I noticed a few papers bound together by a clip, instead of in a folder. "What's this?" I asked him, holding it up.

He only had to glance at it to know what it was. "It's my physics assignment for Mr Harris. He rejected it."

"What's it about?" I inquired, beginning to leaf through it.

"Telluric currents. They're the energy that flows through the earth. There's so many of them in this area, that Beacon Hills is actually a Beacon."

"Seriously? That's so cool!"

"Keep it." He told me. "He wouldn't grade me on it anyway."

"Thanks Danny boy." He looked seriously tired, so I took pity on him. "I'm gonna leave you to sleep some more."

"Night Phina."

I leaned forward and squeezed his hand. "Night."

I bumped into Melissa and the Sheriff on my way out of the Hospital. "Hey what are you doing here, kiddo?" The Sheriff asked me. Perfect.

"You didn't find Deaton yet?" I asked him. I thought that he would have figured it out by now.

"No, but I-"

I was a moron. "He's in Beacon Hills first national bank." I told him. "He's in the main vault." It was like a light clicked in his eyes, as if he had suddenly found a way to fit puzzle pieces together.

He grabbed my upper arms. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

And now I was going to lie. "Scott figured it out. You have to go there now!"

He ran off, because apparently mentioning the McCall boy made anything valid.

"Do you know?" Melissa asked me.

I shook my head. "I know enough."

And then I ran out after the Sheriff.

I arrived at the bank, running inside at full speed, heading for the main vault as quickly as I could.

"How d'you find us?" I heard Scott asked.

"The files, a tthe clinic. They had Celtic symbols on them, and I knew one of them looked familiar. It only clicked when Seraphina told me." I reached the vault just as the Sheriff said it, grabbing the side of the entrance to come to a halt. "She told me that you had figured it out."

Scott looked up at me as I panted, out of breath. "Thank you." The man who I'm guessing was Deaton said. "For being one hell of a detective." Then he looked up at me. "And thank you, Seraphina."

The Sheriff turned, only just noticing that I was there. "It was nothing." I dismissed.

The Sheriff walked out, probably to call an Ambulance, I went to follow him out, aware that Scott and his boss were probably about to have a private moment. My progress was halted when Deaton said something that made me freeze in place.

"You look so much like Adea."

. . . . .

**Phew. So, that's done.**

**Oh My Gooooooooood! Thank you guys all so much for your lovely comments! They all make me feel so happy! :D**

**lolsmileyface6; I'm glad you feel that way, I try to write them as well as I can, but they're honestly really hard to put together, so, unfortunately, there was none of them together in this episode. There will be in the next one, though!**

**Guest 1; don't worry, I will keep writing ;)**

**Guest 2; No, she's not a kitsune! We'll find out what she in 'The overlooked'.**

**Guest 3; me too!**

**SilverShadowWolf46; your wish is my command.**

**AnimeHunter411; you're welcome :)**

**Hurricane.'97; I know! Stiles was really trying to keep her away from it. Looks like all of his efforts were in vain though... pity. Ha ha. Nope. Not a witch :P**

**Eya Sillvers; Thank you so much! I don't really like Mary Sue's either, they ruin the stories in my opinion. Yeah, a lot of OC's have Supernatural powers and most of them are Werewolves, which is why I made mine something that nobody else has yet! You're right in thinking that she's not a Nogitsune, she is a trickster spirit, just not a dark one. Nope, not a Kitsune either. Thanks, I am changing quite a few things, I just feel like the presence of another member in the group would change how a lot of events transpired. I am going to write Malia in, but she just won't be with Stiles. Don't worry about Phina, she's in for the long haul ;). Her relationship with Void!Stiles will be... complicated. I'd say more, but I don't want to give anything away. Indeed, it was a long comment, so thank you very much! I enjoyed reading it very much! :D**

**Adea was Phina's Mom, by the way. Just clearing that up.  
**

**Hints: Look up what the names Seraphina and Adea mean. Trust me.**

**More reviews please! :D**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


	6. Chapter 6

School the next day was... somber. At first. Stiles seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood. The kind you get into when your neighbor dies. Or you find a dead cockroach in your coffee cup.

"What's wrong?" I asked Stiles, sitting down next to him in Chemistry class. "We saved Deaton? What else happened?"

He sighed, before looking into my eyes. "Boyd's dead."

My mouth hung open for a second, before the information seemed to sink in. Oh god, what the hell had happened? "How?"

Stiles rubbed his face, before grabbing my hand. He entwined his fingers with mine, before gently rubbing his thumb on mine. I don't even thing he knew he was doing it. "He was killed, Cora's devastated, Lydia's avoiding me, I have no clue where Scott and Allison are and to top it off, Derek's missing."

I frowned. "Wait, I don't know who Derek is?" I then shook my head, before squeezing his hand. "Doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Want me to distract you instead?"

He turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. "Distract me how?"

I grinned. "Well, you could help me with my Chem worksheet." I suggested. "Or, I could tell you a funny story about my Mom?"

"Hmm." He pretended to think. "Homework, or a funny story... is that even a choice?"

I chuckled. "Okay, but be prepared." I warned, pointing a finger at him. "This story is harmful to your sense of humor. Nothing else will be funny in comparison."

"I'll take my chances." My, he was a brave little soldier.

"Okay." I began. "When my Uncle was still alive, before I was born, he and my Mom would always play pranks on each other. It was their thing. Anyway, one day my Mom had to go on a business trip, and my Uncle, being the raving mad lunatic that he was, took the opportunity to glue all of her furniture to the ceiling." I paused to take a look at Stiles' face, seeing that he was already trying to hold back laughter. "She actually thought that that was pretty funny, but she was pissed about the cat."

"He didn't..?"

"Oh no, that would be cruel. No." I waved my hand about. "But the cat had a cage, so he just stuck that to the ceiling and stuffed the cat inside instead." I could see in his face that he could see where this was going, but he held in the laughter. "The cat got pissed off, and it peed all over the place, but because it was a cage, it just ran right through the metal bars. The ceiling fan was on at the time, so it turned into this sort of mist that got all around the house." Stiles cracked up, I wasn't far behind. That story would always always be funny.

"So I take it that you Uncle wasn't a cat person then?" Stiles finally managed, after a minute of nonstop laughing.

I sniggered. "Nope. It was a slight miscalculation on his part." We both tried to quiet down after that, but we made the mistake of trying to sneak glances at each other, which made us lose it again.

"Oh!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "That reminds me. When are you going to enact your revenge on Isaac?"

I smiled. "I'm gonna wait until this all dies down first." I nodded my head. "I'm lulling him into a false sense of security before I strike. I'm vindictive like that."

"Fair enough. When is this plan going to take place?" He asked.

"Sorry. Can't tell you." I shook my head. "For all I know, you could be a spy."

"What?" Stiles dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "After everything we've been through? After I gave you a KitKat? After we professed our love for each other under the very same tree we first climbed together? Did it all mean nothing to you, Bright eyes?" We were attracting some very strange looks.

I gave him a very solemn look. "I'm sorry Stiles, but I have to think of the greater good."

He gasped loudly in mock outrage. "_I _am the greatest good you are _ever _going to get."

"I'm sure you are. Along with cancer."

He pouted, before poking me sharply in the stomach. I gave a loud squeal, and almost fell off my seat.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Came the voice of Ms Blake, who had once again been sentenced to watch over us for some horrible deed that she must have committed in a past life.

"No!" Stiles was quick to deny, as I huffed at him and blew some hair out of my face. She narrowed her eyes at the both of us, before turning back to the board. "Thank you." I heard him whisper. "For distracting me."

I smiled. "Any time." It was only then that I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand. "Stiles? Can I have my hand back so I can do the worksheet now?"

He blushed, before letting my hand go.

"Stiles?" I asked him once me cheeks had cooled down.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me Bright eyes?"

"Oh, um..." He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Your eyes are really dark but, um, they like, glitter." I gave him a confused look. "They just... shine. Like, you've got teeny tiny Christmas lights in them."

"Aw, shucks." I playfully nudged Stiles in the shoulder. "You're so sweet to me."

"Shut up." He mumbled sourly.

"Nah. Teasing you is much more fun."

"I hate you." He told me, fighting back a grin.

"You could never hate me, I'm way too pretty." I flipped my hair off my shoulder.

"That you are."

Now _I _was the one blushing.

. . . . .

Later that day, in the cafeteria, Stiles and I decided to try and throw food into each others mouths. I'm not quite sure who started it, but it got competitive really quickly.

"Okay." I clapped my hands. "I want a grape this time." I tilted my head back and opened my mouth.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded. I closed my eyes -after he accidentally threw a curly fry in my eye, I learned my lesson- and waited for the small berry to land it my mouth. It hit my nose instead.

"Really, Stiles?" I pouted.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Like you could do any better."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I got the fries in your mouth every single time."

"You're cheating." He accused.

"How the hell could I cheat in a game where I have to throw things into your mouth?"

"I don't know how you're doing it," He pointed a finger at me, narrowing his eyes. "but I know that you are."

I threw a grape into the air and caught it in my mouth. "Prove it." I challenged him.

He opened his mouth, trying to come up with a witty retort, but paused, realizing that there was no way to prove that I was cheating. Which I was. He huffed, crossing his arms. "You're mean."

"You're stubborn" I retorted.

"Bitch."

"Woof."

We glared at each other for a long minute, before we were unable to hold back our smiles.

"Two out of three?" He asked. I put my thumbs up, before leaning back and opening my mouth again. We proceeded to do this for the first half of lunch, before we decided to head to library, away from the judging eyes of the student body. Upon arrival, he lead to me a secluded corner. It was dark, and looked like it hadn't been used in months.

Perfect place for a nap. I dumped my bag on the floor, before laying down and using it as a pillow.

"Um, what are you doing?" I heard Stiles ask.

"I'm spider-walking up the wall to access the air vent so I can flood the entire school with laughing gas, Stiles. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

I could almost feel him roll his eyes. "When am I getting my clothes back, by the way?" He demanded.

"Never." I was not kidding. "Their big and comfy and they smell like curly fries and I'm stealing them." I informed him.

"Wha-you can't steal my clothes?!"

"Yes I can. So I shall." I shifted, trying to get into a comfier position. No such luck.

"But-but they're mine! As in not yours!" I almost opened my eyes to get a view of the look on his face. Almost.

"No." I said patiently. "They're mine. You gave them to me."

"To borrow!"

"I think you'll find that you never actually said that. You just handed them to me and told me to put them on. So I took full ownership." I shifted again, before finally finding a position that didn't hurt my back. The bruises on my arms had healed quite nicely, after they had turned a sickly green colour. The cuts were still there though. My back however, was still rather bruised in some places. I'm not saying that I hate Isaac, but if he were on fire I would definitely consider finding some marshmellows. I may also be the one to light the fire.

I heard a sigh, before I felt something get draped over my front. "You. Cannot. Have. This." I heard Stiles say every word clearly. "You can borrow this. Only Borrow. Got that?"

"Whatever." I mumbled, sleep calling to me softly.

The bell rang.

My eyes snapped open. Of course. "Ugh. I was just falling asleeeeeeeeep." I whined, sitting up, and holding my hands out for Stiles to help me up.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, pulling me to my feet. "You've been asleep for forty minutes. You were out like a light in seconds, Bright eyes." I wobbled unsteadily, before wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest. He went very still, even stopped breathing. "...What are you doing?"

"I'm tired, and you're comfy." I told him. "I get very clingy when I'm tired."

"Um...I noticed..?" He trailed off.

"You're warm." I mumbled. The top of my head only just reached his collar bone.

"So are you..?" Then I felt his arms move, before he gently placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're very warm-are you sick? Is that why you're so tired?" His tone sounded worried. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

"No, I'm okay." I finally managed to pull myself away from his comfy, muscle-y chest. Get a grip, Seraphina. "I've just got a naturally warm core temp."

"So you're just naturally hot then?" He asked me, still sounding a bit worried. I bent down and grabbed my bag, while he grabbed his hoodie, which must have fallen down when he pulled me up.

"Down boy." I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "After you, fair maiden." He said, sweeping his hand to the side in a gentlemanly manner.

I mock-curtseyed. "Why thank you kind sir."

Then we headed off to class, arriving at the door five minutes late. "Wait." Stiles said, before turning me around and gently combing his fingers through my hair. It felt really nice. "I'm trying to make it look like we didn't just make out in a storage closet." I arched an eyebrow at him. "Not-not that I wouldn't enjoy it! But I-I wasn't saying that that's all I think about!" He was digging his own grave here. "Not that I wouldn't, be-because you're beautiful, no-I mean-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth. He was blushing like mad. "Stiles, calm down." I nodded in the direction of the classroom. "We need to go in now, okay?" He just squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, before nodding. I nodded back, before letting go. "Don't worry, I'm just acting." Before he could ask me what I meant by that, I had opened the door and stepped in, drooping my posture, blinking lethargically and adopting my best nauseated expression.

"Mister Stilinski, Miss Blackwood." Came the voice of our AP Calculus teacher. "So nice of you to finally join us. I trust that you have a good excuse?"

"I'm sorry, Stiles wanted me to go to the Nurse's office." I pretended to adopt an apologetic frown.

She turned away from the board, before frowning the moment she caught sight of me. "Are you sure that you shouldn't go back there? You're not looking too good."

"No," I shook my head, pretending to wince as if I had a headache. "I'm fine. Sorry we're late. It won't happen again." Come on, come on...

She stared me right in the eye for a long moment. "Why is Mister Stilinski blushing?"

Curse her doubtfulness. "The nurse had me take my sweater of to take a look at the bruises on my back. She said it was stoning two birds with one kill." I pretended to slur my words together. "No, wait." I blinked slowly, scrunching my eyes up as I did so."I think that came out wrong."

"Take her back to the Nurse. Don't let her trick you into letting her come to class again." She pursed her lips at us, before shooing us out the door.

Once we were out in the hallway, I completely dropped the act. Way too easy.

"Bight eyes, where did you learn to act like that?" Stiles breathed out, awestruck.

I shrugged. "I've always been a good liar, I guess." I loved being a trickster. I would never get tired that thrill, the kind you feel when you get exactly what you want. It probably wasn't a very nice thing to say, but I couldn't help what I was. It was too much fun to fight it.

Stiles and I hid out in the Library for the rest of the day, with me telling him more funny stories about my Mom back in her high school days, before he offered to drive me home.

I declined. "Thanks, but I've got my own car." I smiled at him.

He looked rather disappointed. Why the hell would he feel disappointed? "Yeah, okay. So, uh, I've gotta go see a friend after school but uh, I'll call you later?" He gave me a hopeful grin, whiskey eyes pleading.

"Sound great." I confirmed, walking back to my car. "Bye, Stiles!"

"Bye, Bright eyes!"

. . . . .

An hour and a half after I got home, I heard the front door slam. "You home, kid?"

"Yeah. In the living room!" I yelled, doing my homework.

I heard him walk in. "Hey, I heard from your Calc teacher that you went home early 'cos you weren't feeling too good?" His tone was very gentle, much more than I expected of him.

I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. I think I just ate something that disagreed with me."

"You sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He moved to walk away. "Bobby?" I called.

"Yeah, kid?"

I bit my lip. "How did you meet Mom?"

He clearly wasn't expecting that. Then he looked down, before smiling. "We actually met when I spilled hot coffee all over her. She called me an idiot, dumped her tea all over me in retaliation and I pretty much fell for her then and there." He had a sad look in his eyes. "You look so much like her. When I saw you for the first time, I though that I was seeing Addie." And then he found out that she had died horrifically and he had to take care of the kid that she'd kept from him for seventeen years.

"She had a photo of you." I didn't know why I was telling him this. "She kept it on her bedside table. She even talked to it sometimes." He sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and squeezing. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "I miss her so much." I admitted. It was like there was this giant hole in my life, one that would never be filled again. I felt the tears spill over and before I knew it I was all out sobbing.

Bobby held me to his chest for a good five minutes, before I pulled myself together. Crying wouldn't bring her back. "You probably need to go grade some tests now."

He nodded at me, slowly getting up.. "Okay, kid. Wish me luck, I'm grading freshman's tonight."

"Have fun." I told him, leaning back on the sofa and wiping my tears away. I hated myself for being to hard on Bobby, but I couldn't just say goodbye to one parent and adapt to another.

He didn't reply, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I hoped Stiles was okay, after the whole Boyd thing. I knew that he had been involved with the whole thing, so there was no way that he could have come out of it without feeling the tiniest bit responsible. It was in his nature.

I got the feeling that Scott probably felt the same way. He had this look in his eyes, like he was always trying to protect everyone at once. It must have hit him hard.

Allison, was easy to read. She had a fierce look in her eyes, so it was obvious what she feared the most; feeling powerless. She got this look on her face sometimes, like she was thinking of something far away, something painful. Then she would snap herself out of it, punishing herself for feeling weak.

I shook my head.

_I just hope they all come out alive._

_. . . . ._

**Guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! But I have a good reason! I've decided to write 'The girl who knew too much' and 'The Overlooked' in the same chapter. So we get double the action!**

**Plus, there's not actually much that I can do with this episode, seeing as though it's all about back stories...**

**Yay!**

**Reply time.**

**SilverShadowWolf46; That's not all that the names mean... Nope. Not an Angel. Or a Devil's daughter. Can't blame you for the Supernatural addiction though... (Phina is something that has been seen on the show). Thank you, I'm glad that you liked the chapter! :)**

**Hurricane.'97; I know, right? Scott's not really that good at taking a hint, is he?**

**CSIGetteBlue; I WILL**

**Melya Liz; I'm glad that you like what I've done with the story! I really don't want Phina to be a Mary Sue, but I still want her to be awesome. So, thank you :)**

**Eya Silvers; Yes. Yes, it does. Don't worry, definitely not an Angel, although I like your idea, Adea in Hebrew actually means bright and burning. BOOM. Blew your mind. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, so I'm sorry that this one is so short, I'm giving you guys a really long one as token of apology. I'm glad that you like Phina, I honestly just want her to be... realistic, I guess. Someone that all you readers can relate to. Minus the whole supernatural thing. I like her chit chat with Duke too, and yes, it certainly means something. Again, thank you _so _much for the long reviews! They make my day! And they make me write faster! So I would really love another one please? With a cherry on top?**

**About the next chaper... I want you to long for it. Beg for it.**

**Because in the next chapter, we find out what Phina is!**

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**SO GUYS, REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS, BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS BEFORE IT'S ALL OVER, AND WHOEVER GUESSES RIGHT FIRST GETS A SPECIAL DEDICATION! SO REVIEW, OKAY?!**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**

**P.S. I recommend listening to the son Ten Tonne Skeleton by Royal Blood. It's almost like it narrates the show season by season.**


	7. Chapter 7

There was blood on the school sign. It was the first thing I saw when I arrived at school. Someone had been killed. Again.

Would it be wrong is I said that it was starting to get kind of boring? Yeah, it probably would... Oh well.

I caught sight of Stiles trying to hide behind a stone column. He was listening in to what the police were saying.

I crept up behind him, being as quiet as possible. I got right up behind him, before I leaned forwards as far as I could without tripping. Then I blew in his ear.

The effect was instantaneous. He whirled around, arms flailing wildly and face the epitome of surprise. "Why would you _do _that?" He demanded, before quickly looking back over his shoulder to check that he hadn't been caught by the law yet. He grabbed my arms and pushed me behind him, out of sight behind the column. I was giggling madly the whole time. "That wasn't funny!" He whisper yelled.

"Yes it was." I replied, nodding my head. He turned around to glare at me, but he couldn't hols the expression for long, and his face shifted into a smile.

"Just-just be quiet, alright?" He asked me, before turning back.

"Is this about the dead body on the school sign?" I asked, morbidly curious.

He whipped around to stare at me. "What? How did you find out about that?"

I shrugged. "There was blood on it. Way too much for someone to survive a cut like that. I'm guessing the killer is back to the whole slitting throats thing?"

He winced. "Uh, yeah."

I bit my lip. "You knew the victim." I didn't ask him, because it wasn't a question. Seraphina, you stupid, stupid moron.

He didn't answer, just nodded his head and turned back to eavesdrop some more while drumming his fingers on the stone. I remained silent with him, waiting for him to get caught. He wasn't very good at sleuthing. Sure enough, the Sheriff caught sight of us in less then seconds. How he hadn't seen us with Stiles flailing his arms around, I would never know.

"Excuse me." The Sheriff strode towards us, away from the two men he had previously been talking to. Stiles burst into motion, scrambling to turn around, all the while raising his backpack to cover his face. _Subtle. _"Hey!" His Dad yelled. "Hey, hey, hey! Back up."

Stiles froze completely, while I just smiled sweetly and waved. "Hi Sheriff Stilinski, how's it going?"

He gave me a dull look. "Could I talk to my son, please?" I nodded my head, before skipping off, ignoring Stiles' half-hearted 'take me with you' as I did so. Sometimes, you just can't bullshit everyone.

I stood silently, watching the Stilinskis have their quick talk, before walking back up to Stiles, who looked more than a little disappointed. I looked up at him for a few moments, before hooking my elbow through his. "Wanna walk me to class?" I offered, my tone chipper.

He gave a wry smile, before tugging me closer to him and leading the way. "After you."

We headed to English class, as that was the one we had scheduled. Ugh. It was my best class, which also made it the most boring one of all. I used to like English, but there was something about Miss Blake that just didn't sit well with me.

We made our may slowly down the hallway, before Scott joined us. "Hey guys." He sighed.

"Hey." Stiles greeted, while I chose a more direct approach.

"Where were you the other day?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

He looked at Stiles for help, but I'm guessing that he received none. "I was, uh, with Allison..?"

Oh. That explains the guilty looks. "So you guys are trying the whole friends with benefits thing?" Stiles choked on air.

"What? No!" He tried to deny.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I winked, before dragging Stiles into the classroom with me.

Miss Blake walked in just as the bell went off. I quickly sat behind Scott as she began to teach, explaining literary tools.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes. All tools the writer uses to tell their story." Miss Blake told us as she strode between a row of desks. She caught sight of what the strawberry blonde was doing instead of taking notes. "Lydia, I wasn't aware that you had so many hidden talents." She offered with a smile, eager to connect with her students.

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia drawled, looking up at the teacher and beaming sarcastically.

"Uh, well, that was an idiom, by the way." She let out a shaky breath. No such luck in connecting with us then. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture." She gave meaningful looks to both Scott and Stiles, who gave her worried ones in return. "There are phrases that only make sense if you know the key words. Saying jump the gun is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or a phrase like... seeing the whole board."

"Like chess."

"Like GO."

Stiles and I glanced at each other with smiles, having said it at the exact same time.

"That's right." Miss Blake nodded at us. "You play chess, Stiles?" She asked him.

"Um, no. My father does." Stiles replied, playing with a pen.

She smiled at him, like she was glad to finally make a connection, before she turned to me. "And you play GO, Seraphina?" She asked me, receiving a nod in response. "Tricky game."

I took pity on her. "Tricky person." I shrugged.

She seemed delighted to finally bond with her students, nodding at me, before continuing on. "Now, can anybody tell me when an idiom becomes a cliche?"

I saw Scott suddenly lean forwards, before he began to whisper loudly. "I think if we can get to Ethan, I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

What the hell?

"What d'you wanna do that for?" Stiles asked him, being every bit as subtle as Scotty boy.

"Well the Druids are Emissary's, right?" Scott said. "Well what if the Darach is the Emissary to the Alphas?"

I felt my heart stop for a single second. There was a Darach in Beacon Hills? I felt like smashing my face into the desk repeatedly. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How had I not figured this out? Whoever it was wasn't exactly trying to hide the fact that they were doing ritual sacrifices.

Snap the hell out of it. Don't be an idiot.

"Okay, first of all-"

"You guys know that I can hear every word you're saying, right?" I asked them, still trying to swallow the huge bundle of information that they had shoved down my throat.

They both turned to look at me, but it was Scott who spoke. "Why were you listening?"

I shrugged. "I'm bored." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Hey, it's not my fault that you guys have to have your World of Warcraft conversation in the middle of English class. Maybe you should just tone it down." I suggested. "Oh, and if you want to get to Ethan, try and remember that you'll need to get through Aiden first." With that, I went back to my notes. I didn't catch what they said after that, but I was kind of startled when they abruptly turned to look at Lydia.

She winced slowly, clenching her fist. "What now?"

. . . . .

Later that weird day I could be found walking down to Bobby's office to leave some food on his desk. He'd skipped breakfast this morning, and if we didn't get some food in him now, he would start acting like an angry Bear.

_CRASH!_

I paused for a split second, before dropping the food and speeding towards the boys locker room. I burst through the doors to see Aiden holding a weight above his head, with a girl on the floor below him. She was clearly the victim here. Never mind the blood on his shirt.

"Aiden, stop!" Lydia yelled.

I didn't think, I just reacted, bull-rushing him hard enough to send us both skidding across the floor. I scrambled up to help the girl -wait, was that Cor-

I saw black and tasted blood. I couldn't see anything, but I felt the world swim underneath me. There were noises that sounded like people yelling, but I couldn't make any sense of them.

I was so tired...

"Come on, Bright eyes." I heard a falsely cheery voice say. There was only one person who called me that. "Open up those beautiful orbs for me, okay?"

I blearily pulled my eyelids apart, only to wince in pain when I saw the face hovering above me. Everything was bright. And blurry. And there wee black and purple fuzzy spots everywhere. And I think that there was a double glazed window between me and Stiles.

And why did my brain have a pulse?

I opened to mouth. "Wha-argh!" I cut myself off with a groan, hand shooting up to feel the right side of my face.

"Shh!" I heard a voice say softly. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I'm laying on the ground with no idea how I got there. Everything is not okay." I replied hoarsely. I'm pretty sure that all the atmospheric pressure in the world had focused itself around my head.

I could feel something wet and sticky and hot trailing down the right side of my face. "What happened to me?" I ground out.

"Same thing that happened to me." I heard a voice. My eyes snapped open to see a bunch of faces surrounding me. Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Cora. It was her that had spoken. "Aiden tried to crack our skulls open."

It took me a full minute to understand what she had said. "Ihatethetwins."

"Think you can stand up?" Scott asked me, before gently lifting me up before setting me on my feet anyway.

I almost fell flat on my face. "Bastard." I muttered. Stiles took over, gently guiding me to the sink, allowing me to get a good look at myself in the mirror. I took in my appearance. Blood dripping down the right side of my face, Lovely. "Well, at least red is my colour."

Lydia handed me some paper towels, before Cora and I began to wipe the blood off our faces. Well, I did. Cora didn't really seem to care.

"You guys okay?" Scott asked us.

"They don't look okay." Lyida pointed out.

"That's because we're not okay." I hissed through my teeth.

Cora rolled her eyes (because apparently it didn't hurt her, the bitch.). "I'll heal." She dumped her paper towel in the sink, before beginning to sway. When everyone reached out a hand to steady her, she swatted them away harshly. "I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking, going after them?" Stiles asked he softly.

She spun round to glare at him. "I did it for Boyd." She then looked at Scott and Lydia. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott told her, using puppy eyes.

"And you're failing." She sneered. "You're just a bunch of teenagers, running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late." Her voice went a bit high on the end, and something told me that she was talking about Boyd. "But all you really do is find the bodies."

I'd had enough. They might have just saved our lives and this was how she thanked them? "Hey!" I snapped at her, making her pause on her way out. My head was pounding, but I continued to talk. "They might be finding the bodies," I walked up to her as she turned around, getting right in her face. "but don't forget for a second that that's still twice as much as you've been doing." She clenched her jaw, before storming out. "I'm sure that Boyd would be so proud of you!" I sneered to her back, as I heard her knuckles pop.

I turned back to the group, seeing their awestruck faces. "You didn't have to do that." Scott breathed out.

I chuckled bitterly. "Yes I did. She can't blame you guys for everything that happened, when she's done nothing about it herself."

Lydia gave me a grateful smile, before gently grabbing my arm. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse. You've definitely got a concussion."

On the way there however, something very strange happened. One moment, Lydia was talking to me, completely normal. The next, she was as still as the grave. "Lydia?" I asked, but received no response. She bent down to pick a piece of chalk up, before heading inside our History classroom and walking up to the board. There was a strange pattern on it, a bunch of circles in the shape of a flower, or something. I wobbled in after her, standing beside he and seeing her blank expression, ans she drew a loopy number 2 on the board.

Then the world went white. I clasped my hands over my ears to block out the noise. It felt like my head was being crushed. I whimpered and dropped to my knees, bowing my head in agony.

It was only when the noise stopped that I realized Lydia had been screaming.

. . . . .

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia sighed. I was sitting down on one of the desks, glaring at Aiden as he wistfully gazed at Lydia, wanting to comfort her. It had only taken one glance from her to stop him.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the PA-" Miss Blake tried to calm her down, but the ginger Einstein wasn't having any of it.

"But that's not gonna do anything!" Lydia yelled, cutting off the teacher. "I told you, he's gone. Like the others; taken." She insisted.

My head was pounding.

"Okay, look we're just trying to understand, okay?" Poor, poor Jennifer. "All we know is that Mister Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mister Harris." Lydia reminded her. "Anyone heard from her lately?"

"I hope not." I mumbled.

"He's gone." Lydia walked over to the board, pointing to the number she'd drawn in the circles. "And he's going to be the second murder."

"Lydia, you wrote that number." Miss Blake tried to calm her down.

"Okay, fine." She sauntered in her steps a bit. She clenched her jaw, before gritting out, "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?"

"I'm something!" Lydia's yell made all of the hushed whispers floating around die down momentarily, allowing my hiss of pain to be perfectly heard as I clutched my head.

"Are you okay?" Miss Blake asked me. "Is-is that blood in your hair?!"

"Why do you care?!" I raised my voice. "What, you can't listen to Lydia when she tells you that something's very wrong but the second you see someone with a headache and a bad art class you stick your nose in it?!"

She looked highly affronted. I rolled my eyes, before heaving myself up, fighting the urge to wobble, and grabbing Lydia's hand, leading out of the classroom with me, elbowing fellow students when they wouldn't move out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me, just as I began to slide down the lockers.

"No." I shook my head.

"I'll take you to the nurse." Scott said, before glancing at Lydia. "You should go home, it's not safe here."

She hesitated before nodding. "Okay." She walked off.

I slumped against Scott, prepared to sleep for a week.

In the end, the nurse concluded that I did not have a concussion. Just a fever.

The nurse was a stupid bitch.

"I can't believe she said that you weren't concussed." Scott shook his head. We were at the recital, although I got the feeling he was scoping out the area more than looking after me. I didn't mind. He was keeping me upright, and that was honestly all I cared about right now.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I honestly had no idea how it had survived the fight in the locker rooms. It was a text from Bobby.

_Meet me in your English classroom._

What the hell? I hadn't seen the guy since breakfast, then suddenly he was being all cryptic.I sighed, pushing myself off of Scott. "I have to go."

He looked at me in concern. "Are you sure? D o you want me to-"

"No, it's fine." I cut him off. "You need to stay here and hold down the fort. Besides, it's just Bobby."

He smiled at me. "How do you always understand what's going on?"

I shrugged, before smiling back and walking off. I hobbled my way to the English rooms, having to stop twice on my way there because I thought I was going to puke my guts out.

"Bobby?" I asked once I arrived, having to hold on to the door frame to stay upright. "Bobby?"

I felt something pierce my neck, and grunted as I tried to pull it out. "Bobby isn't here." Was the last thing I heard.

I woke up when I felt my head exploding. Wait, heads can't do that. Lydia was screaming again. Only this time it was different, this time it was... bone chilling. I had heard a sound like that once before.

"Unbelievable." I heard Jennifer Blake breathe out. "You have no idea what you are, do you? A wailing woman. A Banshee, right before my eyes."

"Leave her alone." I gasped out. She ignored me.

"You two girls are just like me." She drawled. "Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it." She almost seemed sad. "It's too bad though, and too late."

She was the Darach.

I struggled to get out of my chair, but she had duck taped me to it. No amount of moving around would help me, but I couldn't just sit by and let Lydia beg for her life with me doing nothing about it.

Fuck it.

Maybe it was the concussion speaking, but I knew what I had to do. I had to use my powers. It was dangerous and stupid, but I had to do something. Anything.

The Darach tightened the garrote around Lydia's neck, before pulling out a knife. I ignored everything, drowned out all the sounds, as I focused on heating it up.

I had never been taught how to use my abilities, but I had to try. I strained every fiber of my being, willing the metal to enflame.

_Burn._ Burn._ Burn. Burn. _

I pictured the knife heating up and then the weirdest thing happened. It did.

My eyes suddenly felt funny, just as the knife began to glow. The Darach shrieked as the blade burned white hot, and I smiled, even as I felt my eyes burn. Jennifer Blake dropped the knife. Before striding around the chair and hissing at me. I heard Lydia take a deep breath as the garrote loosened.

"You shouldn't have done that." And then she backhanded me so hard that the chair fell to the side and broke. I groaned, disoriented.

My wound had gotten the best of me. I felt like I was going to be sick and pass out at the same time.

The last thing I saw was The face of Sheriff Stilinski before it all went dark again. Great.

. . . . .

"Stiles?" I groaned out. I was laying on something leathery, and it was rumbling. Ten bucks on car. "Stiles, what's going on?"

"Seraphina?" I saw a shadow move back to look at me, before turning back to the road. "Just-just don't move, okay? Just try to stay still."

"Stiles?" I asked, shakily moving up to brace myself on my arm. It shook with the strain, but held. "Where are we going?" I sat back against the seats and rubbed my head, before catching sight of Scott in the passengers seat. "Guys, what's going on?"

Neither of them answered me. Oh God, what have I done?

I felt my eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry." I told them. "I'm so sorry." They would never trust me again. Not after what they'd seen. I couldn't really blame them for it.

The jeep came to a sudden stop, making me let out a moan of pain. Scott and Stiles got out of the Jeep, and one of the back doors opened, before I felt myself getting roughly dragged out. Scott's arm was like an iron band around my bicep. He was hauling me into a building roughly, but I kept stumbling. There were too many stairs. I fell down with a thump, panting for breath, trying not to vomit.

"Scott," Came Stiles' voice. "take it easy on her, will you?"

"Stiles, she's been lying to us this whole time."

"Not to me." And the next thing I knew, there were a pair of hands under my knees and back, lifting me up off the ground. My head fell on someone's shoulder. I smelled curly fries.

"What do you mean? Did you know about this?!" Scott demanded. "Did you know and not tell us?"

"No." We approached a large door, and Scott was quick to slide it open. "She told me that she was about as human as you, but that was it. And I don't blame her for not telling us more, actually. We've almost gotten her killed more times that I can count and we still didn't tell her what was really going on."

Both boys went silent when a pair of footsteps made themselves audible. "Can I help you two?" A man asked, before seeing me. "Who's this?"

I decided that it was time for me to speak up. "A crazy bitch they want answers from." Stiles lowered me down on the ground, but slung one of my arms over his shoulder and wrapped on of his arms around my waist. I wasn't seeing double any more, but it still felt like the ground was swimming underneath my feet.

"Derek, we know who the Darach is." Scott stepped forwards. "It's Jennifer."

"What?!" Came from Derek.

"She tried to kill Lydia, she took my Dad and she did something to Seraphina." Stiles explained. "Derek, you have to believe us."

Derek was silent for a few moments, before looking up slowly. "She's here."

Scott and Stiles pulled me back to hide behind a part of the wall that looked like it had been knocked down, and a few minutes later, the huge door opened up again. "Derek?" Came the voice of our psychotic English teacher. "Derek, where are you? Oh, thank God!" She rushed up to him as he stepped out of the shadows, flinging herself at him and hugging him tightly before pulling away. "Derek, I need to tell you something. Something happened at the school. I need to tell you before you hear it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked her, his face giving nothing away.

"From Scott and Stiles. Maybe Seraphina too." Good to know that I was thought of. "They're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? Do you trust me?"

"What is it?" Derek asked her softly.

"Do you promise you'll listen to me?" She whined.

"I promise." Derek nodded.

She surged forwards and kissed him. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. You should never see your teachers doing that. She suddenly pulled away. "They're already here, aren't they?" Her tone was a lot lower, more menacing.

Both boys stepped out, with me trailing behind them.

"They told you it was me?" She asked Derek, her tone disbelieving. "That I was the one taking people?"

"We told him that you were the one killing people." Scott corrected.

"Yeah, committing human sacrifices, slitting people's throats?" She raised her brows at us. "Yeah I probably do it on my lunch break. That way I can get back to teaching High school English for the rest of the day!" She laughed. "That makes perfect sense!"

"Where's my Dad?" I heard Stiles ask from beside me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, trying to offer some comfort from the small gesture.

"How should I know?" The Darach said, before turning to face Derek. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this?"

He stared at her blankly, before looking towards us three teenagers. "Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?"

"No!" She whispered, shaking her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott told him.

"Lydia Martin?" I had to hand it to her, the bitch could act. "I don't know anything about that!"

"Ask her how she got those burns on her hand." I pitched in, before glaring at her. "You couldn't heal them, could you?"

She glared back, before turning to Derek. "Look, all I know is that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with some absurd story!" She turned to look at us. "And one they can't prove, by the way!"

Suddenly, I felt myself flying forwards, crashing into the Darach, who steadied me, keeping up her act up. "Look at them, Derek! This girl has an obvious concussion and they're playing mind games with her and throwing her around!"

I pushed myself away from her. "Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"What if we can prove it?" Scott said, holding up a small jar, filled with a brownish powder.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked.

"My Boss told me it's a poison and a cure-"

I knew exactly what it was. "Oh God, Scott, please don't!" I begged.

"-which means you can use it, and it can be used against you." I tried to take a step away, but Jennifer had a strong grip on my arm, and apparently she felt like taking me down with her.

"Mistetoe." She whispered.

"Scott please!" I tried, trying to tug myself away. Stiles looked at me in concern.

"Hey Scott, maybe you shouldn't-"

And then he emptied the entire jar all over us.

I screamed, feeling every particle of my being burn. It was what mistletoe did. It made us feel our inner fire. I felt flames engulf my arms as my powers went haywire, trying to get themselves under control. Even as I screamed I felt everyone take a step back from me. I knew what they were seeing. My hair, nails and eyes were glowing white hot, my skin had turned as pale as marble, but it looked like it was glowing on the inside. My lips were as black as smoke. The was the outline of two wings on my back, only visible as heat haze to the human eyes.

It was the same thing I'd seen when my mother transformed.

I felt fire begin to leak out of me, but I strained my entire body, and snuffed the flames out like a candle. Smothering them.

I fell to my knees, gasping for breath and shuddering in pain. On the upside, my concussion was probably gone.

I looked up when Jennifer tried to run past me, before she was lifted into the air. I glanced up to see Derek choking her. I felt tears streaming down my face as the pain slowly began to wear off.

"Derek, wait, wait!" She pleaded. "You need me!"

"Who are you?!" He demanded in a low voice.

"The only person who can save your sister!" She gasped for breath. "Call Peter. Call him!"

I saw Stiles' feet take a few steps forwards. But it looked like he was pulled back. Probably by Scott.

Derek did call Peter, and asked how Cora was doing. There was silence on our end as I'm guessing Peter spoke, before saying one word. "Mistletoe." He hung up, still holding Jennifer's neck in a vice-like grip. I still couldn't breathe. Derek squeezed.

"Derek?" Scott's voice was panicked. "Derek, what are you doing?!"

"Her life," Jennifer panted for breath. "is in my hands!"

Derek raised her off the ground.

Stiles surged forwards. "Hey, stop! Derek, stop!"

"Stilinski, you'll never find him!" She told us.

"Derek?" Scott pleaded. "Derek!" There was a loud thump as the Darach hit the floor.

I didn't catch what she said next, because just as I got got my breath back, a hand made of iron clamped itself around my neck and lifted me off the floor, pushing my me into one of the metal columns behind me. "What are you?" Derek demanded. "Huh?" My face began to feel prickly.

"Hey, Derek, wait-stop!" Stiles yelled at him, Scott holding him back. "Hey, let her go!"

"She's dangerous." Derek gritted out. Yeah, I'm sure I looked particularly menacing as I gasped for breath like a fish. He leaned in closer. "What are you?!" How was I supposed to answer when he was crushing both my larynx and my vocal chords?

"She's a Djinn." Jenifer deadpanned from the floor.

Derek's grip didn't loosen, as Stiles struggled against Scott's hold. "Never heard of them."

I grabbed onto his wrist, willing my hand to heat up. His flesh burned under my fingers, and he quickly let me go. "That's because we're classically know as Genies."

. . . . .

We were back in Stiles' jeep, following Derek's mom-truck to the Hospital.

"So, uh, wanna explain what exactly a Djinn, or-or a Genie is?" Stiles asked me, as I sat in the passenger seat, with Scott in the back this time.

Honesty was the only thing to rely on now. "In Islamic mythology, Djinn or Genii are creatures of free will, made of smokeless fire as humans were made of clay." Stiles glanced at me as I explained. "One, abused this freedom by refusing to bow down to Adam when Allah ordered them to do so. For doing so, he was expelled from paradise and called Shay an. Or Satan."

"Wait, so , are you evil?" Scott asked me from the backseat.

"No." I shook my head. "In Muslim culture we're recognized as demons, I fall into the order of Marid. The strongest type. We're the ones that have wings. Typically, the female Djinn are called Djiniri, but that's just semantics." I waved my hand around as I gave them the run down. "We all descend from one of the seven Djinn that were appointed over each day of the week. I'm from the line of Mismar." I gulped before continuing. "We're also mention in the Bible, they call us Seraphim."

"Seraphim?" Stiles went wide-eyed. "Like Seraphina?"

I nodded. "Yes. Seraphina means burning one, fiery winged, blah." I waved my hand to amplify my point. "Any way, we're tricksters, yes. But we're not malevolent. The fire in our hearts make it pretty much impossible to turn dark."

"So..." I heard Scott trail off. "Does this mean that Coach is a Genie?"

"No, he's human. The only thing he descended from is a family of lumberjacks." I caught his look. "And he doesn't know either.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked me, looking hurt.

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Werewolves."I sighed. "I was trying to keep you safe. From me."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't get it."

I rubbed my face tiredly. "We come into our powers when we turn sixteen. My Mom died the day before my birthday. She never got the chance to teach me how to control them. I mean, I have a general idea, but, I couldn't take the risk that I might burn someone alive."

"Why did the mistletoe make you scream?" Scott asked.

"Because it freaking hurt." I snapped. I looked down when I felt a hand cover my own, looking up to see Stiles holding it, still looking at the road. I smiled.

"So what you looked like when it happened, what was that?" He asked me, interlocking his fingers with mine.

"That was my divine form." I answered.

Stiles smiled at me briefly, before he frowned. "I don't know guys, something just feels wrong about this." He shook his head. Ah, back to the Jenny thing. "I mean, we still proved it to Derek, but she just had this look on her face like it didn't matter, you know? Like it was all still going according to plan." He turned to look back at Scott. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Scott didn't answer.

We pulled up at the Hospital, quickly getting drenched in the rain. "What's that?" Scott asked Stiles.

"What, you've got claws, I've got a bat." Stiles told him, walking into the building behind Derek and Jennifer. We followed them as he dragged her past the front desk, heading towards the elevator.

"Scott? Scott!" It was Melissa. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora." Scott explained.

"All of you?" She asked him, before glancing at Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

He looked down at it as I answered. "Because he's Batman." He gave me a grin.

"Mom, just trust me on this," Scott pleaded. "You need to get out of here. Right now."

She looked at all of us, before sighing. "The Hospital needs to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two Ambulances coming back. One's ten minutes out, the others twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those." She told her son. "They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

He nodded at her. "Got it." He began to walk away with us.

"Okay." Melissa gulped.

We walked on, before entering the metal box. "You guys realize that these are probably the most stupid places to be during power cuts, right?" I asked them. I received only glares in response as the doors closed. I slumped against Stiles as he held the bat up with both hands.

"You don't need to keep me on a leash Derek." Jenny told him. "I'm going to help." She paused, before first turning to look at Scott, then at myself and Stiles, before shaking her head.

The doors opened, and we all stepped out to head to Cora's room. It turned out that the crash I had heard in the locker rooms had been her head hitting the wall, and since she had been poisoned by mistletoe, it wasn't healing. We walked forwards as the lights flickered, before Derek paused, looking into a room. It was empty, with a black puddle of blood and mistletoe on the floor. Poor Cora. It lead to a trail of drops, leading out of the room and behind the doors at the end of the hallway.

"Derek." Scott said, catching the same thing I did.

I approached the doors, hearing the sound of muffled fighting. I stepped out of the way just in time to avoid having a thirty-something year old man barrel into my legs. He slid to a stop right in front of Dennifer. "We've got a problem." He told them, before looking back through the doors. "Big problem."

Understatement of the year. There was a monstrosity standing above a limp body on the floor, and it roared at us in time with the lightning, creating a horrible effect. "What the holy hell is _that_?" I asked.

"The twins." Scott answered.

"There's only one of them." I deadpanned.

"They combine into one huge werewolf." Stiles told me.

"Seriously? Voltron wolves?" This day sucked. I saw Derek slowly lift his head, only it didn't really look like Derek anymore. Werewolf ace, I'm guessing.

He ran up to the Voltron wolf, roaring, before shouldering it in the gut. The battle went kind of downhill from there. Scott apparently thought the same, because he shifted, before running to join the older wolf.

Stiles caught sight of something down the hall, poking the guy who was still on the floor. "Help me." He ran off down the hall.

I would have joined them, but honestly, I had the feeling that I would only get in the way. I watched the spectacle with an open mouth, until I noticed something. Jennifer was gone. Shit.

Shit. I raced to the elevators just as the doors were about to close, quickly slipping in just before they would have crushed me. "And where did you think you were going?" I asked her.

She adopted a nasty look. "There is an entire pack of Alphas trying to kill me. Why the hell should I stand around and let them?"

I shrugged. "It would do us a huge favor?"

She glared. "You know what, I think I'm gonna finish what I started earlier." Then she made a move, as if to pounce.

I slammed my hand against the wall of the elevator, willing the metal the heat up. It did so in mere seconds, and Jennifer began to suffocate. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." I warned. She gasped for breath, but nothing entered her lungs. Her eyes filled with tears. "That is exactly what Lydia felt." I told her. "That's what everyone who killed felt before you slashed their throats and they choked on their own blood."

The elevator doors opened with a cheery ding. What I saw down the hall was... surprising, to say the least. Blind English guy strode around the corner, along with a woman who vaguely rang bells. Why the hell did Deucalion stay in the Hospital?

I got my answer when he lifted up his cane, and took the top off. I whatever was on the end of it gleam in the flashing lights, before it was suddenly buried in the wall, inches away from my head. The woman then began to run towards us. Jennifer leaned up to push the close doors button, but it wasn't enough. Her hands shot between the doors just as they were about to close. There were claws on the end of each of her fingers.

I raised my hands, trying to defend myself, but almost screamed when a ball of fire went flying towards the werewolf lady, sending her flying back.

The doors closed as Jennifer smiled at me. "You powers are out of control."

No shit. "Deucalion is the leader of the Alphas?" I asked, slumping against the wall. "Since when did that happen?"

She gave me a dull look. "Since he slaughtered his entire pack."

"Sounds like a fun guy." I muttered.

We remained silent until the doors opened again. I strode out. "Where are you going?" Jennifer asked, hurrying after me.

"To find my friends." I hoped they were still my friends. "You're coming to." I informed her. She chose to remain silent at that, so I followed the sound of yelling.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her." I heard Scott say, just as I ran through the doors.

Stiles looked up sharply. "Thank God." He muttered.

"You can't." Jennifer told them. "Only I can." I really hate her. "I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is, but there is a pack of Alphas in this Hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." We all glared at her. "Only then."

Derek burst into motion, shoving a table away to get better access to her carotid. "Derek, wait!" Scott told him, catching the mans arms in a restraining grip.

"She was trying to get out!" Derek said, as if it justified everything.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me for that." She yelled.

I sneered at her. "Sweetheart, we can blame you for everything."

"If you wanna show that you're one of the good guys, heal her." Stiles tried to persuade her, gesturing to Cora.

"Not until I'm safe." She denied.

"I volunteer a different method of persuasion, let's torture her." I like Uncle Peter.

I raised my hand. "Been there, done that." He raised an eyebrow at me as Jennifer winced. "I suffocated her in the elevator." I shrugged.

"_Um, can I have your attention? Mister Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."_

Deucalion had Melissa.

Scott looked horrified, as Jennifer tried to save herself. "He's not going to hurt her-"

"Shut up!" Derek told her, pointing a finger at her.

"He wont!" She insisted. She turned to the McCall boy. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

I frowned. "What does she mean?" Derek asked Scott.

He didn't answer, so Jennifer just rolled her eyes and explained for him. "You're not the only one he wants in his pack." She told Derek.

"Explain. Now." He demanded.

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he want perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks." Jennifer informed him.

"A true Alpha." Peter murmured.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"It's one that doesn't have to steal his powers from another." Peter slowly turned to look at Scott. "On that can by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"Scott's not the only other person he wants in his pack." Jennifer licked her lips. "The power of a Djinn would sustain that spark that takes you the final step from Beta to Alpha for a lifetime. If Seraphina was in the pack, they would become as powerful as deities."

Everyone was silent, looking at me. I snorted. "I'm a bitch, not a raving psychopath. I'd rather be a rotting corpse then a member of his pack." I waved my hand dismissively. "No need to worry about me."

"It doesn't matter." Scott told us, turning to our murderous English teacher. "We still need to get her out of here."

"But what about Melissa?" I asked him, frowning.

"My Mom said there's one more ambulance coming any minute, and I don't think we've been here that long." Wonder boy informed us. "So we can get down to the garage, get to the ambulance and get out of here."

Peter didn't seem so enthusiastic. "The twins aren't just gonna let us walk out."

I buried my face in my hands. My life was so screwed up.

"I'll distract 'em." Scott promised.

"You mean fight 'em." Derek said.

Scott looked up at him. "Whatever I have to do."

Derek nodded. "I'll help you

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Jeniffer interrupted the bromance.

"I'll do it." Peter told us. "But I'd prefer to be out there without an advantage."

"Advantage? Like what, you mean like a weapon?" Stiles frowned.

"Something better than a baseball bat."

I jolted up, having a pretty good idea. I scrambled over to a bunch of red drawers, opening the top one and finding what I was looking for. I walked right up to Peter, and held the syringe up to the light. "Epinephrine." I smiled. "Synthetic adrenaline." Then I stuck the thing in his chest and injected to fluid into his blood stream, a few seconds later, his pupils blew wide open. He walked off to the doors, Scott following him.

The rest of us waited five seconds, before creeping out of the hallway and running around the corner, sprinting for the garage. I got there first, and flew through the doors, holding them open for everyone else.

"It's still here!" Stiles told them, looking at the ambulance.

I hurried to open the doors, and Stiles climbed in, helping Derek lay his sister down on a stretcher.

"Derek, over here." I head Jennifer call. Before I could move, the older werewolf shoved me into the ambulance. I climbed around Stiles and sat next to him.

"_Julia_?" I heard a voice sing-song. "It is you."

Stiles leaned forwards and closed the doors as quietly as he could.

"This is bad." I whispered. "This is very, very bad."

"Okay, okay." Stiles rambled. "It's okay, we're alright." He looked down at Cora. "You okay? How you doin'?" Then he paused. "Why do you look like you're not breathing?"

Just one good thing after another. "Because she's not breathing." I gently shoved Stiles out of the way, trying to remember CPR training. I checked that there was nothing in her mouth, didn't bother tilting her chin back to see if her chest was rising up and down, before starting chest compressions. I counted to ten before pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth. Another ten chest compressions and I fed her more oxygen. I got to six more when she started spluttering, beginning to breath on her own again. "Thank God." I sighed, leaning back against Stiles. "Next time my lips kiss someone else's they better be a dude."

I heard Stiles chuckle, despite the situation. "Where would we be without you?"

"I have no idea." I breathed out. I sat up, before holding my face in my hands and laughing bitterly. "I didn't even know that it was possible to feel this terrified."

I felt Stiles wind his arm around my shoulder, bringing me into his chest. "Just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this it's Scott." He paused. "Can't believe I just said that." He let out a sigh of his own. "You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B." I reached my hand up to grab his own. "Now-now I'm thinking maybe Cora was right. Maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies." I turned around, shifting to wind my arms around his neck. I got the feeling he needed it. "I don't want to find my fathers body." He confessed, wrapping his arms around me like I was tethering him to reality.

"We're gonna find your Dad Stiles. I promise."

He pulled away after a minute, before smiling wryly. "You two are a lot easier to talk to when you're completely terrified or unconscious."

I laughed, immediately quieting myself when we heard a noise from outside. Stiles and I looked out the windows, seeing Voltron wolf walk around the garage. Stiles silently leaned back, holding his arm out if front of me to push me back into the wall of the ambulance.

Stiles gently pushed me behind him, holding my hand as we stayed quiet, listening the the deafening silence around us.

I couldn't help myself. "The lambs are screaming Clarissse." I hissed.

Stiles let out an involuntary snort, before shushing me, putting his ear to the wall. He slowly reached out towards the doors, when a hand appeared, leading up to the shoulder, neck and face of Scott McCall, supporting a pale looking uncle Peter.

"Oh, God." Stiles struggled to get the doors open. "Sorry."

"Help me get him in." Scott told him, pushing Peter into the ambulance with us. Stiles and I shoved him to my right side, and he slumped against the vehicle.

"Epinephrine wear off?" I asked him.

"Very quickly."

"Stay here." I heard Scott tell us, before he ran off. Stiles was quick to close the doors again.

We were all silent for about five minutes, before Stiles couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, seriously, why did the mistletoe affect you so badly?" Peter turned to look at me too, obviously curious about the answer.

I sighed. "Because I'm a trickster." I let my head fall back against the wall with a loud thump. "Do you know why people kiss under mistletoe?"

"Stiles shook his head. "No."

Peter stayed silent.

I took a deep breath. "In Norse mythology, the god Baldor was the most beloved of all. The old Gods loved him so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world. His mother Frigg or, Frigga, took an oath from all the elements and every living thing that they would never hurt Baldor. At a gathering they tested him, they threw stones at him, tried to pierce his flesh with blades, tried to drown him, burn him, nothing worked. But there was one God, that wasn't so taken by Baldor. Loki. He discovered that Frigga had forgotten to ask mistletoe. A tiny, beautiful, seemingly harmless plant. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, then he used it to kill Baldor." I closed my eyes. "Frigga was heartbroken, she decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon," I paused. "and that she would place a kiss under anyone that passed under it. So it would never be forgotten again."

"Loki was the trickster God." Peter spoke.

I nodded. "And tricksters were forever sentenced to feel agony when touched by mistletoe, so that they may never use it as a weapon again."

No one talked for a while after that, until Stiles' phone buzzed. "Scott's got a plan."

. . . . .

The car Isaac was driving skidded around the ambulance, coming to a sharp stop as Stiles flung the doors open. Peter quickly lifted Cora out of the ambulance, putting Cora in the backseat of the car as Isaac held the door open for him.

Stiles helped me out of the ambulance, moving to close the doors, before he paused, looking at the clip board. "Stiles." I hissed. "Let's go!"

He looked back at the doors leading back into the hospital, before running off to them.

"Stiles!" Isaac yelled.

I bit my lip, before turning to him. "Go." I told him. "Take Cora somewhere safe." Then I sped off after Stiles.

I followed him as he raced through the hospital, coming to a stop next to him when we reached the elevators, seeing Derek lying still. Stiles ran off, and I bolted after him, catching up to him when I realized that he was heading to the roof.

We arrived there, seeing Scott slowly approach Deucalion.

"Scott!" Stiles called after him, making the other boy turn around. "Scott, don't do this, don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do." Scott admitted.

"There's-Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always-we always have a plan B." Stiles tried to make him see sense.

Scott finally looked at us. There were tears in his eyes. "Not this time." He began to walk away.

I put my hand up to my mouth, having to look away.

"Scott!" Stiles tried one more time.

"I'm gonna find your Dad." Scott told him. "Promise."

"Scott, please, think about what you're doing!" I yelled after him, but he was already gone.

Stiles and I were left alone.

Utterly alone.

. . . . .

**Oh. My. God. **

**It's finally done.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, but I'm too freaking tired to read through it, and I don't have a beta. (Fun fact; when you go way too much time without sleep, you start to hallucinate Noises. Noises.)**

**I feel emotionally exhausted. I deserve a ton of reviews for that.**

**Speaking of which...**

**Mackblair2001; I'm glad that you loved the story, I'm afraid that she's not actually an angel, as you can see. More like a demon, really. But one with ethics and morals.**

**Guest; I'm really glad you like it, and thank you! It's always nice to hear that people like your writing. It makes me feel so happy. :)**

**TheUndeadPlayer; I'm sorry, but no, she is not a phoenix. As you can see. I'm really glad you like my story, it always nice to brag to my sister about it.**

**Jean; Sorry. Not a Kitsune. I can't wait 'till they get together either, they're my babies and I love them so much it hurts me!**

**GUYS, GIVE A FUCKING ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THE LOVELY MISS EYA SILVERS! SHE GUESSED COMPLETELY RIGHT WITH DJINN! MANY VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU, MY DEAR!**

**I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I basically had almost nothing to do with episode six, so I used it to cement their relationship to the best of my abilities. I'm glad that she's a believable character, and a clever one too. The Banshee scream, as you can see, was utter agony for our poor Phina. With her being a spirit, and Lydia being attuned to their frequency of the universe, the sound was amplified thousands of times. It really hurt her. Her being special did make Stiles get thinking, but he reacted so calmly because she didn't pressure him or Scott to tell her their secrets, so he didn't feel it fair to do it to her. Yes, their are different races of Djinni (I'm spelling it that way because it's way cooler) and we now know what category she falls into. (As you can probably tell, I did my homework.) Thank you sososososososososososososo much for the awesome review, I'm so glad that someone guessed right. It always makes my day to see that you've reviewed, so remember to leave some more! Please?**

**But guys, this was exhausting to write in two days. Can't do it again. Please forgive me? And review?**

**Please?**

**Cat :D**


	8. Chapter 8

I ran back to the elevator with Stiles. We needed to wake up Derek.

Stiles' solution was to slap him in the face. "Derek! He yelled. "Derek, come on!"

I rolled my eyes, before focusing on heating my hand up. Then I placed it on his chest. The material of his shirt burned away, making the elevator fill with the acrid scent of smoke. Derek jolted up, grabbing my wrist in a crushing grip and panting.

He looked around. "Where is she?"

"You psycho girlfriend left with Scott's mom." I told him, trying to pull my wrist away.

"She took her?!" He gasped.

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay?" Stiles told him, cold sweat shining on his forehead in the light. "So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we've gotta get you the hell out of here."

I gave up on trying to tug my hand away, instead pulling Derek up with Stiles. "Whoa!" Derek mumbled. "What about Cora?"

"Isaac and Peter got her out, they're meeting up with the Argents." I told him, pulling him to his feet with a grunt. He let go of my wrist and began to stomp out of the metal box and down the hallway.

"Can you two hold the police off while I get Cora?" He asked us.

"Definitely." Stiles assured him. "Go. Hurry!" He pushed the older man, who promptly took off running down the hallway.

"Stiles." I told him, grabbing his upper arm to stop him. "I'm gonna head up to the roof to see if Jennifer might have left any clues behind, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." I ran off, back where we had come from. "Be careful!" He yelled after me.

"You too!" I ran up to the roof, searching for something, anything, that might lead us to the missing parents.

There wasn't a single speck of dirt out of place. It was like they'd vanished into thin air. "Come on." I pounded my palm into my temple. "Come on!" There had to be something.

What did we know about the Darach? She was an English teacher. She seemed to have real feelings for Derek. She was desperate to stay alive...

I paused.

She was an English teacher. A damn good one. So far, she had been poetic when it came to taking Guardians. Stiles' Dad and Scott's Mom. That left two more. Bobby and Allison's father.

Shit. I ran back downstairs and through the hospital. I had to tell Stiles. If we could keep the parents safe, then maybe she wouldn't be able to perform the sacrifice.

I ran as fast as I could, skidding on the marble floor every time I passed a corner. I chose to disregard the elevators, preferring to take the stairs. I quickly ran down to the first floor, bursting out the doors and heading to the reception desk. Once again, I skidded when I past the last corner. "Stiles?" I gasped out, before crashing into a body, I looked up and saw a man in his mid-forties. He seemed familiar. "You're not Stiles." I frowned. "Screw off."

He frowned at me, but turned to Stiles. "Is he drinking again?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, again? He never had to stop?" He glanced at me.

Were they talking about the Sheriff?

"No." The man nodded. "But he did have to slow down." His uniform read FBI. Shit. "Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Okay, how about next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test." Stiles glared at him. "We'll do the alphabet, start with F, end with U."

The man smirked. "How about you just tell us what the hell happened here." He suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "We don't have a freaking clue what happened here this freaking genius," I gestured to Stiles with my hand. "had the amazing idea to go inside the elevators in the middle of a huge storm." Then I turned to him and folded my arms. "I don't have a clue who the hell you think you are, but for whatever reason you feel threatened by the Sheriff, you have no reason to take it out on his son." I glared at him.

He glared back. "I'm a Federal agent, I would do you some good to show me some respect!"

My nostrils flared and my palms heated up. "I'll show you respect when you've done something respectful!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I've saved lives!"

Then I gave him a sinister grin. "I bet you've taken them too." Walked right into that one.

His eyebrows flew up to his hairline and he actually took a step back. He clenched his jaw, before turning back to Stiles. "Did either of you write the name on the elevator?"

Stiles looked up at him. "What name?"

"Argent."

I cursed.

"Call Allison." Stiles told me as I whipped out my phone.

"On it." I nodded, searching my contacts.

"Wait!" I heard the FBI agent shout. "Where are you going?"

Neither of us responded, hurrying out to the parking lot and into Stiles' jeep. Then I frowned. "Wait, what happened to your baseball bat?"

He sighed. "It shattered when I tried to brain the twins with it."

I let out a bark of laughter, despite the situation. "And such was the fall of Batman." Allison picked up the call.

"_Phina?" _She asked. "_Look, I'm sorry. I really can't talk right now-"_

"The Darach is after your father." I told her, glancing at Stiles. "Can Stiles and I meet up with you at your place?"

There was a pause. "_Sure._"

The drive to her apartment was tortuously long and silent. I couldn't help but feel a little selfish when the thought 'at least Bobby is safe' crossed my mind.

When the Stiles pulled over -a little harshly, but I chose not to comment on it- I hopped out of the car quickly, speeding towards the front doors and pressing the buzzer labeled Argent. We were immediaty let in, and I strode towards the stairwell, when Stiles grabbed my hand and held me back.

"Are you gonna tell them?" He asked me, concern filling his pools of whiskey. "About what you are?"

I paused for a minute, clenching my jaw. "I think I don't really have a choice." I felt him squeeze my hand.

"You don't have to, Bright eyes." He told me, voice laced with worry.

Yes I did. The truck that T-boned my Mom hadn't just been a hit and run. There had been a fleur de lis carved on the hood of her car.

I swallowed, shaking my head sadly, before tugging my hand from his grip. Then, without saying a word, I took off up the stairs, before arriving at the forth floor and pushing my way through the doors and into the hallway, before approaching the Argents' door.

Somewhere in this universe, my Mom was screaming.

I took a deep breath, ignoring Stiles' meaningful look, before wrapping mu knuckles on the door. It opened it five seconds, revealing the face of Chris Argent.

_I've seen you in my nightmares. _I wanted to tell him.

"Stiles." He nodded. "You must be Seraphina." He told me.

I tried smiling, I'm pretty sure that it only came out as a grimace. "Must I?" I strode in past him, seeing Allison standing behind him. She was holding a bow.

"How do you know?" She asked me. "About the Darach?"

Honesty should never be frowned upon. "She tried to slit Lydia's throat, so I burned her hand and suffocated her in one of the Hospital elevators."

She raised an eyebrow at me as Stiles and her father met us in the hallway. "How?"

I shared one last look with Stiles, before I threw the metaphorical shit into the fan. "I'm a Djinn." I deadpanned.

The effect was instantaneous. Chris Argent swept his daughter behind him with one hand, while the other seemingly conjured a gun out of thin air at pointed it it me.

"Dad!" Allison protested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles yelled in rapid succession, actually coming to stand in front of me, blocking the hunters view of me. "Do we really have to do do this? The whole killing, shooting in the head thing?" He flailed his arms about. "You guys were doing so well."

"Stiles, get out of the way." Argent told him lowly. "You shouldn't be protecting her."

I grabbed the fabric of Stiles' plaid shirt, trying to tug him behind me. He swatted my hand away. "Actually I think I really should. Be-because I really don't want you to sh-shoot her. That-that would not be very hospitable. Like, at all." He stammered.

"She's a demon." I heard Argent grit out. "She would kill us all, given the chance."

"Dad!" Allison yelled sharply. "Dad, she is my friend." I saw Stiles' frame slump in relief, and I shoved him away to see Allison standing in front of her Father. "Dad, she hasn't hurt anyone. We're not killing her. She's sixteen years old!"

"We have no way of knowing that she hasn't killed yet." Her father told her through his teeth.

"I'm pretty sure that the last time someone burned to death in this town it was because of you guys. not her." I closed my eyes, cursing Stiles' lack of a verbal filter.

"Look." I said shakily, holding my my hands up. "I'm trying to help you guys defeat the Darach and the Alphas. I have no intention of killing anyone but them, I swear." The gun didn't move. "My Mom raised me better than that. She was called Adea Blackwood, you might have heard of her."

He faltered at that, before reluctantly nodding and putting away his gun. "She helped me put down a Chimaera in Texas once. She was a good woman." He nodded once. "I was sorry to hear about her."

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes if you ever come close to hurting an innocent." He warned.

"That's perfectly fair." I nodded. "But could we please get back to the whole murderous dark Druid thing?"

"Fine." He relented. "What did you need to tell us?"

"We think the Darach might be after you next." Stiles told him. "Someone wrote your name on one of the elevators."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He opened the door to his office, inviting us in.

_Won't you walk into my parlor, said the Spider to the Fly._

He caught his daughters worried look. "The word is Guardian Allison, more than anyone you know that's a roll I haven't been living up to lately."

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father." She reminded him. "That's not a coincidence."

"Yeah I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors." Stiles added. "That kind of felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morell." Allison admitted. Our guidance counselor? "She knows a lot more than she lets on and she might even be trying to help us."

"Well would it kill her to try a little harder?" I muttered.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Especially since the Lunar Eclipse is less than two freaking nights away!" He slumped down on one of the Chairs, playing with his fingers. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles." Allison's father said. "Don't give up hope."

Stiles just shook his head. "They could already be dead."

"I don't think so." Argent told him. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics, it's like she's still positioning. Still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison raised her eyebrows at her father. He looked her in the eyes for a moment.

"Then let's not wake around and see the next move." He whipped a small map of Beacon Hills out of thin air, laying it on his desk. "Everything she's done has been on the telluric currents, so," He looked up at us. "Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?" He sighed, glancing at the dejected looking boy next to me. "Stiles. If we're gonna find them, we need your help."

Stiles shook his head. "You seriously wanna go after her?" He asked the hunter. "I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh?" He raised his voice slightly. "No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

Mr Argent responded by pulling a gun of f one of his desk drawers, he shoved a magazine into it. "I'm carrying a .45." He slammed the magazine in with a snap. I couldn't hold back a flinch. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashed to the face, but personally I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." He slammed the gun onto the desk. "We've got one priority right now, and that's to find Melissa and your Dad." He looked at Stiles. "We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out, the only thing we don't have is time. Which is why I need all three of you"

Stiles took a deep breath. "Where do we start?"

Argent grabbed what turned out to be a black light and shined it on the map as Stiles came forwards to join us. It revealed several hidden markings on the paper. Clever. "The places where the sacrifices have been committed are usually different from where the bodies have been found." The hunter explained. "I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current. So, there's the school, the animal clinic and the bank."

"Wait a sec," Stiles muttered, before looking up at the hunter. "She wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" I frowned, I think 'it' suited the Darach better than 'she'.

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time."

"Deaton." I huffed. "Scott and the Sheriff managed to save him before he became a sacrifice."

"He was her only failure."Argent tapped the bank with the black light. "That could mean something." He nodded.

"That's just one place so far," Stiles disagreed. "we're gonna need a lot more help."

Allison turned to him. "What about Lydia?" She suggested.

Argent seemed confused. "Lydia?" He asked. "What can she do?"

"Lydia's got this sort of a talent." Stiles admitted. "Se managed to find a couple of the dead bodies without actually looking for them..." He trailed off.

"What is she..." Argent looked to his daughter for help. "Psychic?"

I raised my hand. "She's a Banshee." I told them, as they all turned to look at me.

"A Banshee?" Stiles gave me a blank look. "That-that... explains a lot... actually." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, mumbling to himself.

I rolled my eyes at him, before addressing Allison and her Father. "The Darach told her what she was right after she screamed. It felt like my head was exploding." I winced at the memory.

Stiles looked up at me. "Scott was holding his head and grunting in pain when we went to look for her. Could that have been why?"

"Probably." I nodded.

"Guys?" Allison snapped. "Focus here. We're going to have to call her?" She asked for conformation.

Stiles nodded, standing to his full height. "Grab your gear." He told them.

And so they did. The older Argent placed various guns in a neat row on the table, as his daughter grabbed a crossbow and a pair of knives with loops on the end.

Argent picked up a rifle, pointing it in my direction. "Whoa." Stiles mumbled, as I flinched violently. Allison twirled her knives around. Argent came around our side of the desk to pick up another machine gun. 2I thought you guys were retired?" Stiles asked.

"Hunters only retire when they die." I spoke, recalling something my mom once said. "It's only then that we're safe."

Both Argent paused in their actions and looked up at me, catching sight of my paling face. "Retired? Yes." Argent turned to face me. "Defenseless? No." I raised an eyebrow, my gaze once again skimming across all the weapons on their desk as Allison tried to give me a reassuring smile. "Make sure your phones are on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately." We were instructed.

Stiles winced. "Yeah I'm thinkin' that's gonna be kind of unlikely." He quirked his eyebrows in annoyance."

"Just try to remember that he's just doing what he thinks is right." Argent told us.

"Right." I muttered. "Just remember that Scott's being a well meaning idiot, then?" I looked up and saw Allison looking at the office door.

"I can't shoot a gun, or use a crossbow, but..." Came a familiar voice. I whipped around to see Isaac leaning on the door frame. "Well, I'm getting pretty good with these." He raised his hand to flick his fingers out, displaying a row of razor sharp claws.

"Lovely." I chirped when no one spoke. "We're all set then."

"Not all of us." I turned to look at the elder hunter, eyebrows arched. "You two need to talk to Lydia."

I felt Stiles take my hand, before pulling me out of the room. "Come on." He muttered. "Lets go do the boring stuff."

. . . . .

We arrived at Lydia's super lavish house, and met her in the very purple living room to inform her about everything she missed. "I don't believe it." The strawberry blonde shook her head. I had to suppress the childish urge to poke her bruise and ask if it hurt. " Scott can't really be with them." She denied. "He can't be!"

"_Oh_ yes he can." I mumbled, as if this were a pantomime.

Stiles nudged me in the ribs, before turning to Lydia. "You didn't see the look on his face though." He told her. "It was..."

"It was like a kicked puppy." I piped up. "After being rolled down a cactus filled ravine. After being coated in lemon juice." I paused. "And vinegar."

They ignored me.

"Then what can I do?" Lydia asked us. "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of Geiger counter for death," I snorted. Clever. "but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of-" She broke off, staring into space.

"Because of what?" Stiles prompted. "Hey Lydia, what?"

She looked up. "When she called me a Banshee, she was surprised by it." Lydia blinked slowly. "What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?" Stiles squinted.

"That's what we need to find out." The human Geiger counter for death nodded.

"Um, hello?" I waved my hand around. "Are you forgetting the fact that she called you a philosopher?"

Stiles grunted, pointing at me. "There's that too."

"Lydia?" Came the voice of Natalie Martin. "Are you and your friends heading off to school now?"

Lydia didn't seem very enthusiastic. "Sure."

We all climbed into the jeep, me in the back. How the hell were we going to survive school today? I didn't know about Lydia, but Stiles hadn't slept all night and I'm pretty sure that being knocked out doesn't count as resting. Oh well, at least we had our bags in the car.

We arrived at school completely unprepared, and shuffled into Econ just as the late bell rang. When Bobby came out of his office, the look on his face told me that I was a goner. He completely ignored Greenburg's raised hand, instead stomping directly up to Stiles and I. "Where the hell have you been?" He asked me, hands on his hips.

"Um, I was at the hospital." I lied. "You know, that place where I work. To help people. Cos encase you didn't notice they really needed help last night."

"Oh really?" He asked. "Nice try kid, but I called the hospital, they said that you didn't volunteer last night." He crouched down in front of my desk. The entire class was silent. "Let's see, you've been out all night and you don't look like you've slept a wink You're in last nights clothes..." He glanced behind me, catching sight of Stiles, who had identical bags under his eyes. Bobby's eyes bugged out as he stared at Stiles, his face slowly growing red.

I leaned back in my chair, giving him a concerned look. What the hell was... "_Oh crap." _I muttered, knowing what was coming.

"STILINSKI!" Bobby roared, completely shattering the silence. I heard Stiles jolt in his chair from behind me. "DID YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER?!" He pointed a finger right in the poor guys face.

Stiles began to let out strangled noises as I felt myself get overcome by a fit of hysterical giggles. I really had gone too long without sleep.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bobby yelled, after a full minute of no response.

"C-Coach, no!" Stiles finally found his voice. "We didn't do any-not that I wouldn't want to, but we-we didn't," I was dying of oxygen deprivation, laughing so hard that it was completely silent. "I mean-just,"

"ARE YOU SAYING MY DAUGHTER ISN'T PRETTY ENOUGH TO FIT YOUR STANDARDS?!"

"Wha-no, but-"

"SHE'S A FREAKING CATCH STILINSKI! YOU'D BE LUCKY TO HAVE HER!"

"I-I don't disagree with that Coach, she-she's beautiful-"

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU HAD YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS ALL OVER HER!"

"No! I didn't say that!" Stiles stammered. "I... I can't win here..."

I felt warm tears pool in my eyes before they began to roll down my face.

It was nice to have a good laugh, even as everything fell apart.

. . . . .

After our third period, when Stiles' face had finally cooled down to a soft pink instead of the raging vermillion that it had been earlier, we tried to see if the Twins would help us at all.

"Aiden isn't texting me back." Lydia informed us as we hurried down the stairs. I felt Stiles halt in his footsteps and grabbed his hand as Lydia turned around. Stiles looked back down the hallway. "Look, maybe we could just go over there and..."

Stiles' phone buzzed. He held it up, before he went completely still, his only movement the shaking of his hands. His face went completely white.

"Stiles?" I asked. "Stiles what's wrong?"

"What is it now?" Lydia sounded like she didn't really want to hear it.

"It's Isaac." Stiles paused for a very long time. "It's Jennifer, she took-she has Allison's father." His voice was hoarse. "She took him." He shakily placed his phone in his pocket. "That means she's got all three now." He began to pant for breath.

"There's still time." Lydia tried to reassure him. "We still have time, right?" She looked at me.

I didn't answer her, preoccupied with trying to keep Stiles from keeling over. "Stiles." I tried to get him to look at me. "Stiles, you need to try and calm down!"

He turned around, before stumbling back to look at us. "What is it? What's wrong?" Lydia demanded.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." He told us.

"Okay." I grabbed Stiles by the arm and tried to drag him out of the crowded hallway. "Lydia, help me get him to the locker room."

We dragged him out of the hallway, bursting the the locker room doors a minute or two later. It smelled terrible in here. "Come on, Batman." I tried to guide him to the benches, but he collapsed right before we could get there. "Lydia, can you get him a bottle of water or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon." She ran out of the locker rooms, leaving me and Stiles alone.

Stiles was hyperventilating. "Stiles, try to think of something else!"

"Like what?" He gasped out.

"Anything!" I urged, completely at a loss with what to do. I probably should have let Lydia stay and gone for the water myself. "Happy things!" I tried to smile. "Rainbows and roses and whiskers on kittens!" I waved my arms about.

He gave me an are-you-serious? look.

"Just try and slow your breathing down, okay?" I suggested.

"I-" I think he couldn't breathe. "I can't, I can't!" He clutched his chest.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Stiles! Stiles, look at me!"

He did, the light filtering in through the window lighting up his eyes. And then I got an idea. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

Then I reared back and slapped him as hard as I could across the cheek. His head whipped to the side as my hand began to sting. I could only imagine what his cheek felt like.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at me.

I couldn't help but smile. "I needed to snap you out of it." I felt my posture relax.

He stared at me for a long moment. "So you hit me?!"

I shrugged. "I read somewhere that holding your breath could help, and what would be a bigger shock that a slap to the face, right?" He gave me a weird look. I frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that-_mph_!"

He surged forwards and kissed me. I froze for a moment, eyes wide, before they slid shut and I slung my arms around his neck, as his wound themselves around my waist. He kissed me like he was starving for it. I felt a pleasant fluttering in my stomach. The world was spinning.

I could feel myself begin to glow as my skin heated up.

We pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. His forehead came down to rest on mine. "Next time I have a panic attack, try doing that instead, okay Bright eyes?"

I went to say something -not too sure if it would have been English or Gibberish- when we heard the door open and we both sprang apart. "Guys?" Lydia spoke. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles was still watching me with a scrutinizing gaze. I opened my mouth to answer her, but no words came out, leaving me gaping like a fish.

"Oh good, you snapped him out of it." I heard the strawberry blonde say. She knelt down in front of Stiles and gave him a bottle of water.

Stiles kissed me.

_Stiles _kissed me.

Stiles _kissed _me.

Stiles kissed _me._

_Stiles kissed me._

"How did you do it?" I heard Lydia ask.

I shook my head. "What?" My voice cracked.

She gave me a weird look. "How did you snap him out of it?"

"She hit me." Stiles told her. "She said it was to snap me out of it." He was looking at me very carefully.

"Then why is she glowing?"

"I-I got really stressed and-and we do that when we're stressed. Djinni, I mean." Why couldn't I talk properly?

Lydia looked at me for a long moment, before turning to Stiles. "I seriously think you two need to sign up for counseling."

Stiles breathed out a laugh, before suddenly looking up. "Morell."

We all shared a look, before bursting out of the locker room, running to the guidance counselors office. Stiles opened the door and entered the room, Lydia and I seconds behind him.

"Are you here for Ms Morell?" I hard Stiles ask someone.

It was Danielle.

"I thought this was Gym class." She sassed.

"Sweetheart," Lydia gave her a condescending smile. "we're not in the mood for funny."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked the girl.

She threw her arms out to the side. "If I did I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how 'bout you three back out the door and wait your turn." She suggested snarkily.

"We're not here for a session." Lydia told her.

"Well I am." The other girl retorted. "I and I've got some serious issues to work on."

I sighed. "Look, Danielle-

"Danielle?" Stiles cut me off. I didn't turn around to look at him. "As in Heathers best friend?"

"I _was _Heathers best friend." She looked down. "We've been working on that issue three times a week."

"Hold on," Lydia said. "Did you say Morell was twenty minutes late?"

"Yeah." Danielle nodded. "And I don't know why either, she's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the begging of the semester." The Banshee admitted. "She was never late."

"She's not late, she's missing." I said at the exact same time as Stiles. We looked at each other for a long moment, before I tore my gaze away.

Where the hell that these feeling come from? I wasn't supposed to like Stiles that way, he was my best friend.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia piped up after getting tired of the awkward silence.

"Then I wanna know what she knows." Stiles told us, before scrambling around her desk and rifling through her drawers. I leaned forwards on the desk, placing my hands on it.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked him disbelievingly.

"I'm trying to find her." Was the reply.

"Those files are private!"

"She's kind of right." Lydia agreed.

Stiles whipped a file out, presenting it to her. "This one's yours."

"Give me that." Lydia snatched it from his hand, before putting it down on the table and beginning to leaf through it. She shuffled a few papers around, before revealing a drawing.

A very familiar drawing.

"Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles told her, catching a glimpse of it.

"Yeah I know, it's a tree." She deadpanned.

Danielle peered at it. "Yeah, it's good too."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes. Even at times like this, she still loved to receive praise.

I just felt lost.

"No, but that's the same one though." Stiles told her, standing up and abandoning the drawer.

"The same one as what?" Lydia asked.

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles informed her.

"It's a tree." Lydia gave him a bland look. "I like drawing trees."

"No," Stiles came forwards to stand next to her. "but it's the exact same one, don't you see?" He gestured to the paper. Upon receiving no reply, he grabbed her bag and began to scramble through it's contents. Lydia just held her hands up in defense and let it drop when Stiles found what he was looking for. He opened up a flowery notebook, before setting it down on the desk and revealing a drawing of another tree.

Wait, it was the same. It was exactly the same. "They're identical." I breathed out.

Stiles flipped through a few more pages, revealing the exact same image drawn over an over.

"Okay," I heard Danielle speak. "you can have my session. You've got bigger issues"

I heard Lydia gasp. "What is this?"

Suddenly I felt a hand nudge mine, and I looked up slowly to see Stiles staring at them. I pulled mine away gently.

Stiles paused for a moment, and I saw him nod once, before he turned the notebook around, until the tree was upside down. "I know where they are." He said.

He closed the book and handed it to Lydia, leaving the file open on the desk as he walked out of the office, holding his hand on the small of back as Lydia followed us. "It's the Nematon." My back felt tingly. "That's where she's keeping them. It has to be."

"Stilinski!" I heard a voice down the hall.

"Oh God," I groaned, "Not Agent Ass Wipe."

"Alright." Stiles turned around to face Lydia. "Go to Derek, okay? He and Peter have been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, alright? They'll know."

She nodded once, before running off, leaving us to deal with Agent Ass Wipe. "Did you know your Dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been all night?" He asked Stiles.

The seventeen year old shook his head. "No. What does that mean?" If he hadn't kissed me earlier, I would have held his hand. But I had no idea where we stood now.

"It means he's officially missing."

. . . . .

"Stiles," Agent Ass Wipe began. "why do I get the feeling that you and your little girlfriend know something that could help me find you Dad?"

Stiles and I were sitting on desks. His shoulders were slumped, while my back was ramrod strait, but relaxed. "If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles asked him.

The older male considered this for a moment. "If it meant helping your Dad, why wouldn't you?"

Stiles squinted. "So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?"

Agent Ass Wipe paused before speaking. "First of all I have no idea what you just said." I rolled my eyes. "Second, how about you just help me help you?"

Stiles leaned back. "Well I don't know how to help you help me tell you something if I don't know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" The Agent asked him. Then he shook his head, before turning to look at me. "Why don't you tell me anything, huh?" He leaned forwards. "I know you know."

I licked my lips, before giving him a doe-eyed expression. "Wait so, you want me to tell you what it is that you know that I know, that I know that you know that I know, even though I know that you know that I know I don't know it?" I spoke quickly, not even pausing to breathe.

He and Stiles both turned to look at me, their faces the epitome of confusion.

"What?" I shrugged, smiling like butter wouldn't melt in my mouth.

Agent Ass Wipe stared at me, before shaking his head and turning to Stiles again, muttering about how he would never ask me for help again. "Where are your other friends?"

"You mean Scott?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean Scott," he pulled a notebook out. "I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden-"

"Yeah, no, we hate the twins." I interrupted. "We despise them, don't ever mention hem in our presence again. One of them tried to kill me."

Agent Ass Wipe glared at me, before flipping his notebook shut and addressing Stiles. "I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up to school today."

"I don't have a clique."

"Stiles, come on," The older man tried to reason. "there's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious." Stiles looked away. "Hey. Your Dad is missing." Neither of us answered. He stood up. "Fine, but I don't want you going home alone. Do you have anyone you can stay with tonight?"

"He's with me." We all looked to the door (seriously? who leaves the door open during an interrogation?) to see none other than Doctor Deaton.

. . . . .

Lydia and I stayed silent as we poured the ice into the three dog baths at the animal clinic.

I couldn't believe we were doing this, that we were going to kill Allison, Scott and Stiles.

It was suicidal, moronic, stupid, idiotic...

It was our only choice.

"Alright." Deaton spoke. "What did you bring?" The three suicidal morons looked down at the objects they held in their hands.

"Um, I got my Dad's badge." Stiles held it up. "Jennifer kinda crushed it in her hand... I tried hammering it out a bit." He examined it. "It still doesn't look that great." None of us spoke.

"It doesn't have to look good as long as it has meaning." Deaton told him.

Stiles looked back down at the object in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the metal plate.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, my Dad made it." Allison spoke quietly. "It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finished learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

Yaaaaay.

"Scott?" The Druid prompted.

He opened his palm. "My Dad bought my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in, and each of us will hold you down until you're essentially, well," Deaton paused.

"A lifeless corpse?" I supplied. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the tubs.

He tilted his head to the side. "Dead." He gave me a bemused look, before continuing to explain what this was all about. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs o be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to _you_." I saw Lydia and Allison smile at each other. "A kind of emotional tether."

Lydia began to walk towards her friend.

"Lydia." Deaton stopped her. "I'm afraid that you won't be going with Allison." Then he turned to the brunette girl. "You Allison, will be going with Isaac."

Allison looked up at the curly haired Werewolf, before turning to Scott.

"It's okay." He told them.

"Scott, you'll be going with me." The vet spoke again.

"So Stiles will be going with Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"No." Deaton deadpanned.

We were all silent, before they all turned to look at me. I looked down at the ground, nodding. Then I felt another hand gently hold mine. I knew it was Stiles, because it felt tingly. I gripped it tightly, as we braided our fingers together.

The three suicidal morons then removed their outer clothing and went to stand in front of the tubs. Allison dipped her foot in first, letting out a shaky breath as the icy water punished her skin.

Stiles looked back at me, so I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. He gripped the edges of the metal tub, before submerging himself completely, Scott and Allison not far behind. I covered my mouth with my hand.

Their lips were blue in mere seconds.

Stiles turned to look at Scott. "By the way um, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something." Stiles paused. "Your Dad's back in town."

I frowned at Scott took that in, before my eyes went wide and I blurted out, "Wait, Agent Ass Wipe is your Dad?!" No wonder the guy looked so freaking familiar!

Scott laughed shakily, before nodding.

All three of the soon to be snowmen shared a look with one another as we three killers stepped forwards, ready to drown them.

I put my hands on Stiles' shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze.

Then I pushed him down.

. . . . .

**Oh my Goldilocks guys, I am so sorry! /('o')\**

**A family friend recently died, so we had to go back to England for thr funeral and I didn't get the chance to write! (because apparently it's disrespectful, or whatever)**

**Any way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and YOU ALL GOT TROLLED BIATCHES! I MADE YOU THINK THAT SHE'D KISS HIM TO GET HIM OUT OF THE PANIC ATTACK BUT SHE SLAPPED HIM SO HE KISSED HER INSTEAD!**

**ha.**

**Review reviewing time!**

**lolsmileyface6; Yeah, I got you all thinking wrong! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner :(**

**alleycat023; Bippety Boppity Boo!**

**Caliweiser; I'm very glad you think that way! :)**

** ; aw, thank you, yep. I mentioned Loki and played around with Ms. Blakes story a bit. As you can see, I have used Bobby again and we'll be seeing a lot of him in 3B. I hope you liked that little scene I put in there for you.**

**Hurricane.'97; that was the point :). Yep, she definately took part in the sacrifice, leaving poor Lyds with nothing to do!**

**lenie945; thank you, I will! :D**

**BlueEyedSalvatore; AND I LOVE YOU, RANDOM CITIZEN!**

**AnimeHunter411; I'm glad to hear it, I'll be updating regularly again now.**

**Guest; your wish is my command!**

**And last but certainly not least...**

**Eye Silvers; I'm very glad that you did, but coming from a severe insomniac, if you can sleep, do it. Unless you're reading this. Then you get a free pass :D Yes you did, give yourself a high five, girl! Aw, thank you! Yep, as Lydia can talk to spirits and Phina is a spirit... well. PAIN. Yep, I played around with Norse mythology. If Jeff can do it, so can I. I'm glad you like the whole divine body part, we'll find out some more about that in 3B. I'm glad you like the fluff, hope you liked getting trolled in this chapter! :D**

**Hasta la proxima,**

**Cat.**

**Or Cate.**

**Or that crazy bitch who hates her teachers.**

**Meow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. It's my Birthday on Easter Sunday, so I demand happy b-day wishes from you all.**

**Meow.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles, Scott and Allison were dead. We had killed them.

They floated in the icy water, their knees tucked under them, seeing as though the tubs were meant for washing dogs, not people.

It was almost funny.

Isaac, Deaton and I had held each of them down as they struggled for breath, until they ran out of oxygen.

I remember reading somewhere that you wouldn't inhale water until the very last second, because the instinct to survive prevented it for as long as it could. I think it was called voluntary Apnea.

I wonder how long they managed to hold on, which one of them died first. Because of us.

I couldn't believe that we had done that. That we'd just killed our friends. I stared down at the three tubs. They all looked like wax dolls. Lifeless and unreal.

I wondered what it felt like to die. Was it peaceful, or painful? Did they see a light or a darkness when the end came near?

The other half of me wondered what they were going through right now. Was it like a dream? Were they lucid? Could they see other dead people?

Would they ever wake up?

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked me. I hadn't even heard him approach, he was that quiet.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I tried to be chipper, but probably did not succeed.

He shrugged. "Well, I just figured that you might want to talk about whatever happened between you and Stiles when he couldn't hear us."

I glared at him for a long moment. "And why would I want to talk to you about it? You do know that you left scars on my arm, right?"

He winced. "I'm sorry about that, it's just... Scott was hurt because of them and he's my friend, you know?" He gave me a hopeful look.

"No, I don't know." I told him, before walking off to Deaton, one hundred percent done with that conversation.

The older man looked up at me, before smiling. "Can I help you?"

I crossed my arms, feeling unsure. "You said... you said I looked like my mother?" He didn't respond. "Did you know her?"

He stood up from his chair, looking down at me. "I was very good friends with Adea. I was sad to hear about what happened to her."

"How did you meet?" I asked softly.

"Through my sister, Marin." He smiled. "Your mother used to babysit her."

"What was my mom like when she was my age?"

He chuckled. "She was a lot like you, both in looks and personality. She was rather tanned though, you have your Fathers skin. Her eyes were identical to yours, although the black was not as deep, nor was the brown as light."

I blinked curiously. "Was does it mean? That ours eyes were different?"

He ruffled my hair. "You know what the black and brown stand for, the light and the darkness inside of you. Your eyes are more vibrant because there is more power in your heart." He held my gaze, a fond look in his eyes. "You know, I remember when you were born my sister and I would travel to Florida whenever we could, Marin would play with you for hours, she loved hearing you laugh. I myself was more taken with the mischief in your eyes. It was charming."

I smiled at him. "What were she and my Father like?"

His smile turned sad. "They loved each other very much."

"Then why did she leave him?"

"To keep him safe." He sighed. "Your mother was attacked by hunters one day and your father tried to protect her from them, but in doing so he received a wound to the head. He forgot that it ever happened. Adea was terrified that he would get hurt again, so she ran after saying goodbye." His gaze migrated over my shoulder. "I think you should talk to Lydia."

I nodded, smiling in thanks.

"You saved my life." The banshee said, staring off into space..

I frowned in confusion. "When?"

She turned to face me, but her eyes still held a distant look. "When Jennifer was about to slit my throat, you burned her hand." She gave me a searching look. "You exposed yourself for me, and we're not even friends."

I placed a hand on my chest in mock hurt. "First of all; ouch. Second, I wasn't about to let you die Lydia, what kind of a person would that make me?"

"But you didn't just save me, you saved Cora too, and you got a concussion. And then you stuck by my side when everyone else told me that I was crazy."

I smiled. "Trust me Lyds, I know crazy, I see it every day when I look in the mirror. I'm not about to let you steal my title of psycho bitch any time soon."

She smiled back, knowing what I really meant.

Some time after my heart to heart with the Banshee, I headed outside for some fresh air. That was the excuse, anyway.

How was I supposed to deal with this? Drowning Stiles? Fighting the Darach? The Alphas?

Not for the first time since being let in the know how, I felt utterly useless.

And then there was the kiss. Why had he done that? Now of all times? How could he expect me to balance out my feelings for him right when all the events that had transpired were converging into one big climatic denouement?

Still, at least we weren't dead yet.

I checked the time on my phone, before sighing again. They had been dead for eight hours. Suddenly, I felt the urge to giggle. Dead. As in corpses.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair. My God, I need sleep.

Just as I gathered my nerves to head back inside, I felt a sharp pain crack along the back of my skull.

Then it all went dark again.

. . . . .

I groaned and went to to rub the back of my head, only to feel my arm meet a strong force of resistance that seemed adamant on keeping it where it was. And it burned. My eyes snapped open as I let out a noise somewhere between a breathless scream and a whine, leaning my head back only for it to bang sharply against a hard surface. Ow.

"She soaked the ropes in mistletoe." Came the voice of Chris Argent. I peered at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"I noticed, thanks."

I looked around, only to be greeted by two more familiar faces. Melissa and the Sheriff. All three parents were here. "This is the Nematon isn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." The Hunter replied.

"Wait," The Sheriff spoke. "does she know too?"

I raised an eyebrow, glancing around to get a better view of my surroundings. "Know what?"

"About the Supernatural." Melissa told me.

I paused, blinking at her. "Oh." I shifted experimentally. The ropes burned my skin, eliciting another pained squeak before I settled back down, trying to make the bindings as loose as possible on my flesh. "Yeah." I nodded at the Sheriff. "She does."

He squinted at me, an action that I had seen mirrored by his son quite a few times. "But you weren't on the board."

"What board?" What the hell was he talking about?

"Stiles used a chessboard to explain what everyone was." He specified.

"Ah." I smiled wryly. "He showed you the whole board." That sounded like something Stiles would do. "Yeah, I wasn't on it because he didn't know what I was." I allowed my eyes to glow for a second, before they went back to the normal black and brown.

"Werewolf?" The Sheriff asked me.

I shared a side glance with Argent before replying. "Nope."

"Kanima?" The Sheriff sounded less sure this time.

"Nope."

Melissa was giving me weird look too.

"She's a Djinn." Argent informed them. "The more common name is Genie."

The two non Hunter parents both gave me surprised looks.

"Hi." I quirked my eyebrows at them.

"A Genie?" Melissa asked me. "Like in Aladdin?"

I shook my head. "No. Not like that at all."

The Sheriff stared at me for a long moment, before his eyes widened. "Do you-

"We do not grant wishes." I cut him off dryly.

"Oh." He bowed his head.

"Then what do you do?" Melissa asked curiously. "Do you have super strength or something?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I just burn things and trick people." I gave her an apologetic look. "But I can run really fast over long distances though..." I trailed off. I'd have to look into that.

"So for the time being, we're trapped here?" The Sheriff asked Argent.

"Unfortunately." The Hunter replied.

I frowned, lost in thought. Did they know I was missing yet? "How long was I out?" I didn't direct the question at anyone in particular.

"Two hours." Argent answered.

I groaned. "Great."

Well this was just perfect. I had no way of knowing if the three suicidal morons were awake yet, no idea when the moon was rising, no idea when the eclipse was happening and Bobby was probably going out of his mind worrying about me while I slummed it with the Guardians.

Wait. Why was I here? I turned to face Argent, mindful of the rope. "Why did she dump me down here with you guys?"

He frowned at me. "You don't know?"

"Um," I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have asked you if I did, so..."

He clenched his jaw. "That spark that lives inside of you, that flame would give her unimaginable power. She could level the whole town with it."

"Yay me."

"Wait, hang on." The Sheriff shifted to look at me. "If you're that powerful, then why can't you get us out of here?"

I sighed, hating myself a tiny bit. "I don't..." I swallowed. "I don't know how to control my powers."

I heard Argent curse softly as Melissa and the Sheriff gave me sympathetic looks.

"I came into my powers on my sixteenth birthday." I explained. "The day after my Mom died. She never got the chance to teach me how to control it and I'd rather not burn you all alive. Plus, any control I might have learned is being leeched away by the mistletoe." I smiled wryly. "So I'm afraid that I'm more of a threat than a help if I try to use my powers right now."

"It's okay." Melissa smiled kindly. "I'm sure Scott and the others will find us."

We were all silent for a while, before the Sheriff began to speak. "So our kids, they've been doing this, saving people, ever since the animal attacks started?"

"Pretty much." Melissa nodded.

"So every time they lied, every time they got in trouble and wouldn't explain why they'd done it..." The Sheriff trailed off.

"It was because they were trying to keep you safe." I finished for him. I chuckled bitterly. "They hated it." I caught their looks and quickly corrected myself. "They hated lying to you, not being able to tell you what was really going on. It was killing them." They hadn't actually told me this, but I had seen it in their faces, every time Stiles realized he would have to lie to his father again, just to keep him away from the unbearable truth.

"Does your father know?" I turned to look at Argent, before realizing what he meant.

"No, he doesn't." I replied. "And I really don't want him to find out anytime soon." I let my thoughts drift away, as I continued to explain. "This kid just got dumped on his doorstep... because the one woman he ever loved didn't tell him about it. And then she got killed in a car accident and he was expected to look after this sixteen year old girl. I would... I couldn't do that to him." I turned my head towards Argent. "I know that people like you think that we're soulless demons, but... that's because you've only ever heard about the bad ones." I felt my lips tug into a grin. "I remember once, my mom brought me to Spain to visit some distant family, because one of my great Aunts was dying. I remember it was because her neighbors kid had leukemia, he was only seven. Every day she'd go to his house, look after him so his father could go to work and pay for his treatment, and every day she gave him some of that spark of life, until he got better." I felt them all burning holes into my face with their gazes. "It's the one ability I know how to control, healing. It's why I volunteer at the hospital."

There was nothing but silence, until-

"I'm sorry." I gave Argent a questioning look. "I'm sorry that I judged you so quickly."

I smiled at him. "Buy me some Kit Kat's and we'll call it even."

. . . . .

I was lost in thought, remembering my seventh birthday party. My mom had brought me to see a movie. I couldn't remember which one, but we had been the only two people in the theater, and we had spent most of the film walking around on the chairs and dancing around in front of the screen.

"Still working?" Melissa's voice brought me back to reality. She was looking at Argent, who was holding something in his hand.

"But not for much longer." He replied.

I couldn't be bothered to ask what it was.

"Anyone else feel an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" Melissa asked us.

I could feel the rope burning my flesh, but I don't think that counted.

"Well not before you said something." The Sheriff said. "But now, yes I do." He nodded, before sharing a quick chuckle with Melissa.

Then the nurse's expression betrayed all the fear she was feeling. "Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all our throats?"

"Nah." The Sheriff shook his head. "She'll come down and strangle us with a garrotte and then she'll slash our throats."

No way. I refuse to become a Susie Salmon.

"Or," I piped up. "she'll hang us all from a ceiling by our wrists and suffocate us instead." Not exactly what you might call a win-win situation.

Then the cellar began to shake. "It's just the wind." Argent said.

Even so, dust and soil began to fall from the ceiling.

"Um, Melissa?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"You should probably know that uh," I licked my lips. "Scott's father is back in town."

The shaking got eve more forceful.

We remained silent.

Dust fell in my eyes.

The ropes burned even more.

We were all going to die.

Light suddenly poured in as the cellar doors opened.

"Dad?" I heard Allison yell. "Dad!"

Huh. Maybe we would actually live through this.

Allison kissed her Dads forehead in relief as Isaac hurried to release the Sheriff.

"Where's Stiles?" The police officer asked the formerly arrested teen. "Where's my son?"

"And Scott?" Melissa pitched in.

"They're alright!" Isaac reassured them. "They're on their way to help." He had to yell to be heard over the volume of the wind.

Just as he moved on to untie Melissa, the earth began to fall into the cellar.

Jennifer wasn't going to kill us by slitting our throats. She was going to bury us alive.

Isaac untied Melissa, and scrambled over to me. "So that's where you've been!" He yelled as the shelf next to Argent began to crumble.

"What? Did you guys think I bailed on you or something?" I asked, half joking.

"Well Stiles was definitely worried about you!" He grinned.

The whole wall on Argent's right side began to topple over.

"Hurry!" Isaac yelled.

We fell out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed.

"Come on!" The Sheriff yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

We went to do just that, when the stairs collapsed.

"I hate this bitch!" I told no one in particular.

Argent went to investigate any way out while the rest of us chose to take shelter in the only part that hadn't collapsed yet. "It's blocked!"

Lovely.

Then the ceiling began to fall down. "Look out!" Isaac warned as he pushed me away from it. It almost took him down with it, but the Sheriff pulled him away just in time.

Then the beams began to split.

It was just one thing after another.

We all crawled away from it, while Isaac, bless him, attempted to hold it up, his eyes beginning to glow with the strain.

But the eclipse was coming and he could only hold on for so long.

"Is it me or is this place getting smaller?!" Isaac asked us.

And then his eyes began to dim.

I didn't think, I just grabbed his hand and began to try and give him some of my spark.

I strained every cell in my body to keep his wolf from giving in to the earths umbra shadow. I screamed with the effort as the curly haired boys eyes began to glow a vibrant ruby red. He gasped as he new found power rushed into his veins, while the sheer agony of it milked the tears out of my eyes.

Two minutes. That was how long I managed to keep it up. Then I collapsed next to the Sheriff, Isaac not far behind.

He got back up to kneel on the floor with everyone else, while I tried to focus on not passing out.

"I can't do it!" Isaac gritted out.

"It's too heavy!" Allison yelled, sounding on the verge of giving up hope.

Then I saw a shadow appear, placing something up against the collapsing beam, halting it's fall.

"Batman." I gasped out. "How the heel did you even get down here?"

"It's good to see you too, Bright eyes." I felt him stroke my hair out of my sweaty face. I felt completely drained.

"I always said aluminum was better." The Sheriff said, before his son hugged him.

They broke apart when Stiles picked me up gently, setting me against him and his father.

"What the hell happened to her?" Stiles asked.

"She-she did something to me." I heard Isaac's voice. "But then she stopped doing it, and it went away."

"Your eyes went red." I heard Allison say. "Like an Alpha."

Then, as abruptly as the storm began, it ended.

"Is it over?" Allison spoke.

I felt Stiles and his father both hug me, sandwiching me between them.

Then Stiles' phone vibrated. "Scott?" He paused. "Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. Are you okay?" Another pause. "You think you can come get us?" He nodded. "Okay, um, bring a ladder?"

We all laughed, grateful that it was over.

. . . . .

"Uh, hey Seraphina?" I heard.

I turned around. "Oh." I tucked some hair behind my ear, looking down shyly. "Hey Stiles."

"So, um," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I could feel my legs shaking with nerves. Why was I nervous?

He leaned on the locker next to mine, fidgeting. "So, um, about that kiss?" His face lit up like a neon sign.

Oh no. "What about it?"

"I was wondering what thought about it?" He smiled at me hopefully.

I remained silent.

His face fell. "Be-because I get it if you don't feel the same way about it." Suddenly I had to fight a smile. "It-it was stupid. I shouldn't have done it." He nodded weakly. "I get it if you don't don't want to be friends any more but uh, it's just that I've had this huge crush on you pretty much since you landed that quarter in Coach's mug and I really needed to get it off my chest so uh... But-but I understand if you don't wanna talk to me any more so-"

"I lied." I interrupted him, feeling a smile fight it's way onto my face.

"What? About what?" He asked.

"When I said I was glowing because I was stressed." I admitted. "I lied. We glow when we're happy, not when we're stressed." He continued to look at me blankly, so I decided to help him out. "I like you too, dumbass."

He stared at me for a long moment, before a huge smile broke out on his face and he let out a breathless chuckle. He took a step forwards, his feet only two inches away from mine. He cupped my cheeks with his hands, glancing up at my eyes, before his gaze fell back on my lips. He began to dip his head down and my eyes slid shut when his lips were just a few centimeters from mine, I felt his breath drift across my lips when-

"STILINSKI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY OFFSPRING!" I felt a hand tug me away from the older boy, who looked like a rabbit with a carrot being yanked away from him on a string. Bobby dragged me away from him. "AND YOU YOUNG LADY, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERY LONG TALK ABOUT BOYS AND HOW YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GO NEAR THEM AGAIN!"

Yeah, all was right in the world.

. . . . .

**So. That's it. That's 3A.**

**Wow, I'm sorry the chapter is so short guys, but I gave you an awesome Stiles and Seraphina scene right at the end there. By the way, what should their ship name be? He's Batman and she's Bright eyes.**

**And it's my birthday! I'm officially 15!**

**Review reviewing time!**

**lolsmileyface6; I'm really glad that you love them together, my precious babies!**

**alleycat023; I'm glad you loved it! :D**

**Hurricane.'97; I know, wasn't it awesome? I'm glad you liked the glowy part, we'll see some more glowy scenes in 3B!**

** ; we will be having a lot more Bobby and Stiles scenes, don't you worry.**

**AnimeHunter411; I'm glad you like the Bobby scenes too, there will be many more in the future!**

**BlueEyedSalvatore; Me too, he's just such a sweetie pie! :D**

**Cooky Crumbla; Thank you for the birthday wish, reviews are my favourite presents! (hint hint)**

**Eya Silvers; before I start replying, I have to tell you, I always leave your reviews for last because I just love responding to them! You are most definitely my favorite reviewer, so thank you so very much! :D Okay so, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from Econ, but stay strong friend! Yeah, she's not the best with her feelings, she and Stiles might have a rocky start in 3B but they shall prevail! I'm very happy with what I'm doing to you. Yeah, I love Void!Stiles and guess what #spoiler Void!Stiles loves Phina too! Thank you for your condolences and the birthday message! Remember to study for your tests and good luck! :D**

**So, once again, I'm sorry for the shortness, this was definitely not my best chapter, but as I said, Phina is a huge source of power, Jennifer would have definitely wanted her to be a sacrifice, so she didn't get a lot of Stiles interaction, but that's okay, because she'll be getting a lot more soon! And both the Stilinski's hugging her, how cute was that?!**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part two; Lose your dnim**_

* * *

Stiles jolted awake, panting for breath. He'd had a nightmare. Again. Ever since becoming a surrogate sacrifice for his Dad, he'd been plagued by constant night terrors, panic attacks, the works.

He would do it again though, if it meant keeping his Dad safe and alive.

"Stiles?" He heard a sleepy voice mutter. "Stiles, what's wrong?" Seraphina sat up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. She was like a living breathing hot water bottle, always driving away the cold darkness with a warm light. Concern was shining in her eyes as she rubbed his arm.

"I was just dreaming." He muttered. He hated seeing her worried. As much as she tried to help, the darkness was always there, waiting. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he could see it swirling around the edges of his vision. "It was weird, it was like a dream within a dream." He didn't turn around to look at her. He didn't want her to see the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Like a nightmare?" She saw right through him anyway.

He turned around, smiling wryly. Then he blinked.

There was something... off about her appearance. Something different.

Her shook his head. It was probably just his imagination.

He placed his hand on hers, trying to console her as she consoled him. He couldn't remember her showing up at his house, he realized. "Wait a second, what are you doing here?"

His bedroom door creaked open. He started to get up to close it.

"Stiles where are you going?" He felt her place a hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back.

"I'm just gonna close the door." He reassured her, trying to get up.

"Stiles, just go back to sleep." She muttered, still attempting to get him to lay down.

"No, no, I should close it." He told her, placing his hand back on hers before getting up.

_Don't let them in._

"Don't worry about it." She whispered, clenching the material of his shirt tightly in her hand. her grip strong for someone with hands as small and dainty as hers.

"What if someone comes in?"

_Don't let them in._

"Like who?" She asked him as he began to approach the door. Then her tone changed. "Just go back to sleep, Stiles."

**_Don't let them in._**

He shook his head, already feeling the cold presence of dread seeping into his bones, into his heart. "What if they get in?"

"What if who gets in?"

He got closer to the door, feeling the darkness pulsate with each step.

_**Don't let them in.**_

"Stiles?" She sounded afraid now. "Just leave it please?"

He should have comforted her, but he knew that above all else he had to close the door.

"Stiles?!"

He lifted his hand to grasp to doorknob.

"Stiles, come back to bed!" Why didn't she want him to close the door? They could get in.

**_DON'T LET THEM IN._**

"Stiles!" She screamed. "Please, don't go in there!"

Both of her eyes were black. Not one black and one brown. They were completely void of colour.

He opened the door and took a step for wards.

**_DON'T LET THEM IN._**

"Please Stiles, don't!" She begged.

He took a step forwards and heard nothing but wind.

There was a silhouette on the ground, a stadium light illuminating the clearing and revealing it to be the Nematon.

The clearing was flooding with light.

"This is a dream." Stiles muttered. "This is just a dream!"

He couldn't feel the wind, he couldn't feel anything.

"This is just a dream, get it out of your head, Stiles!" He yelled. "This is just a dream, so wake up, Stiles!" He clutched his hair in his hands. "WAKE UP!"

His eyes slid open to reveal his bedroom, light sifting through his windows. It was just a dream.

Then his door opened. He felt an irrational jolt of fear, before seeing his father standing on the other side, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey, time to get up kiddo. Get your but to school."

"And you couldn't wake up?" Scott asked him as they walked down the steps at school.

"Nope." He shook his head. "And it was beyond terrifying." He told his best friend. "You ever hear of sleep paralysis?"

"Do I want to?"

Stiles sighed, before explaining. "Well, d'you ever have a dream where you want to wake up, but you can't move or talk?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Yeah, I've had that."

"It happens because during REM sleep, your body is basically paralised. It's called muscle Antonia, that way, if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed." He wondered if Scott was having dreams within dreams as well. Maybe Allison was too?

Maybe he wasn't the only one that felt like he was losing his mind?

"Yeah, that makes sense." Scott nodded his head.

"And sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for the split second you're actually aware that your body's paralised."

"And that's the terrifying part?"

"It turns your dream into a nightmare." Stiles deadpanned. "You can feel like your falling, like you're being strangled, or in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place."

"You think it means something?" Scott asked him as they pushed their way into the side entrance of the school.

"What if what we did that night, what if it's still affecting us?"

"Post traumatic stress?" Scott questioned.

"Something." Stiles shook his head.

They entered a classroom and sat down.

"And you wanna know what scares me the most?" Stiles asked his friend.

Scott turned around in his seat to look at him. "What?"

**_DON'T LET THEM IN!_**

"I'm not even sure that this is real."

Stiles woke up screaming.

. . . . .

I trotted off to school, feeling the warm buzz of contentment flow under my skin. The Darach and the Alphas were gone, the sun was shining, the sky was blue. All was well.

...Or not.

Scott was running like he was being chased, but he kept looking down, as if it was something on the floor.

Was he running from his shadow?

"Scott?" I called, jogging up to him as he raced down the stairs. He didn't notice me. "Scott?" I caught up to him and grabbed him by the strap on his backpack. He startled at the sudden touch, as if he hadn't noticed me at all. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Scott?" Stiles' voice called out, as the boy in walked over to us. I couldn't hold back a smile, which he returned, before he glanced back to his best friend. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah." The other boy nodded, panting as if he was out of breath. "I'm okay."

"You don't look alright." I frowned. "Neither of you do, actually."

Stiles' expression grew sheepish when he looked back at me, before facing Scott again. "You've been seeing things too, haven't you?"

Too?! Stiles was seeing things?!

"How d'you know?" Scott asked him searchingly, before glancing behind me and Stiles.

"Because it's been happening to all three of you." Came the voice of Lydia Martin, resident Banshee.

"This is because of the sacrifice, isn't it?" I asked them, directing my eyes first at Stiles, then Allison, then Scott. They all nodded. "Alright, spill it." I demanded, throwing my arms out. "Let's hear what you've all been seeing then."

Scott went first, as we all headed towards the doors. "I keep thinking I've turned. I keep seeing myself with claws or red eyes in my reflections and in the shadows. Just now it looked like I had turned in the mega Alpha, like Peter had."

Stiles pitched in next. "I keep having nightmares, I've got sleep paralysis and I don't know when I'm dreaming or not." I felt his fingers curl around mine, even as he looked straight ahead. "Also, I'm finding it hard to read, it's like the words keep floating off of the pages."

"And how about you, Allison?" Lydia chirped.

The huntress took a deep breath. "I keep seeing visions of my Aunt Kate." She admitted.

We approached the doors as Lydia pushed through them. "Well look at who is no longer the crazy one."

"Are you referring to your naked hike through the woods?" I asked. "Or the breakdown you had in class a few days ago?"

Stiles let out a snort as Allison gave me a reprimanding look, before she turned back to her best friend. "We are not crazy."

The strawberry blonde, turned back to them. "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." She drawled.

"Yeah." I smiled smiled at her, "They're just a paranoid delusionist, a psychotic ghost whisperer and a dyslexic schizophrenic. Nothing weird at all."

The three went silent at that, glancing at each other.

"Well we did die and come back to life." Scott offered. "That's gotta have some side affects, right?"

The bell rang.

"Keep an eye on each other, alright?" Stiles told the other two, before leading me off to the history class I shared with him and Scott. "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

I chuckled, before Stiles nudged me with his shoulder.

"Hey, that goes for you too, Bright eyes."

We made our way to History class, heading for the cluster of free seats. I sat down next to Scott, who was sitting next to Stiles.

"Morning, everyone." I looked up to glance at the teacher, a not very tall man, with almond shaped eyes. Asian. "My name is Mr Yukimura and I'll be taking over for your previous History teacher."

Ah, the one who was ritually sacrificed.

"My family and I moved here three weeks ago, I'm sure by now you all know my daughter, Kira." He addressed us. "Or, you might not, seeing as though she's never mentioned anyone from school. Or brought home a friend, for that matter."

I heard a quiet groan from the back of the class, followed by a bang that signified someone had just face planted on the desk. We all turned around to look at the poor girl.

I jolted in my seat, feeling a familiar sensation wash over me. I wasn't the only trickster in the room.

"Either way, there she is." Her father pointed.

She slowly raised her head, peeking out at us shyly. Giving us all an awkward smile as the class began to chitter.

I sucked in a shaky breath. It was definitely her, but her Dad wasn't a trickster, so she must have inherited it from her mother. I glanced back at Mr Yukimura who was giving me a startled look.

Ignore it, I should just ignore it.

Scott was still glancing at her, I realized. The wolf had a crush. Then his head began to tilt downwards, as he looked at his shadow on the floor again. He seemed enraptured by it.

I leaned over and flick his ear, snapping him out of whatever trance he had been in. "Wake up, Scotty boy." I whispered.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Thanks."

I nodded, before turning my head to look at the board, only to see Stiles' hand laying on my desk. I gingerly place my hand in his, as it swallowed by small fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

He knew that I was more worried about them than I was letting on. As I should be. What if it didn't get better, but just got worse?

And then, there was whatever was going on between me and Stiles. We had agreed to just take it slow, let it all happen naturally, not wanting to get ahead of ourselves.

He squeezed my hand again, looking at me carefully. I smiled, before looking down to take notes.

We would all just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

Later that day, when we approached our lockers preparing for next period, Scott was still trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." He shrugged, smiling at Stiles.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles replied dryly as he fiddle with his padlock. "There's a pretty big chance that everything is never going back to normal." He yanked his locker once again, before giving it a confused look.

"Stiles?" I murmured as he continued to stare at it. "Everything okay?"

He didn't answer me, as Scott slumped against the lockers in front of us. I glanced up at the other boy, before my eyes flew wide open.

"Scott, your eyes!" I exclaimed, whisper yelling quietly.

"What about them?" He questioned as Stiles looked up.

"They're starting to glow!" Stiles told him fervently, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed.

"What, you mean like right now?" The true Alpha seemed bewildered.

"No Scott, five minutes into the future." I deadpanned, staring at him before throwing my arms out. "Yes, right now!"

"Scott, stop!" Stiles ordered him. "Stop it!"

Scott shook his head lethargically. "I can't. I can't" He brought his fingers up to cover his eyes.

Stiles glanced back down the hallway, before turning to his best friend. "Just keep your head down, look down. Come on." He grabbed Scott's head and brought it to his chest, trying -and failing- to be extremely inconspicuous.

"Wow, Stiles." I drawled. "Super subtle." I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. "Nice going, Batman."

He rolled his eyes at me as he and Scott stumbled through the hallway, before dragging his best friend into an empty classroom, where the werewolf then proceeded to take off his jacket.

"Should I leave you two alone?" I asked, receiving no actual response.

Scott panted heavily as he began trying to get as far away from us as possible, his heavy breaths quickly turning into guttural snarls. "No, no!" He warned us when Stiles came forwards to help him. "Stay away from me."

"Scott," Stiles tried to reassure his friend. "it's okay."

Scott then almost collapsed on a desk, fighting hard for control. "I don't know what's gonna happen!"

I watched in silence as he raised a clawed hand, bringing it into a fist and drawing blood and he sliced open his palms to keep from hurting us. He roared in pain as blood began to roll down his arms. He slumped against a desk, looking sweaty and exhausted.

I crouched down in front of him, feeling mildly horrified.

"Pain makes you human." He informed me hoarsely.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads," Stiles told him. "This is real. It's starting to get bad for me too."

I turned around to look at Stiles, half curious, half dreading finding out what was happening to him.

"I'm not just having nightmares," Stiles admitted, playing with his fingers. "I'm having these drams where I literally have to scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not sure if I'm every actually waking up."

"What do you mean?" Scott voiced my question.

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming?" Stiles asked us. "You can't read in dreams. Lately I've been having trouble reading, it's like I can't put the letters in order."

I frowned, leaning forwards to grab his shoulder. "What about right now?"

Stiles stood up, looking all around the classroom.

"I can't read a thing."

. . . . .

A little while after school finished, Stiles asked me if I wanted to go with him to the Sheriff's station to visit his Dad.

So, there we were, walking into his office whiles Stiles carried a vase full of flowers, apparently it was for his mom.

I had honestly felt touched that he wanted me to come with him.

I felt weird walking through the station, feeling a strange prickly sensation on my skin.

Bah, it was probably just my imagination.

"You know Dad," Stiles said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "last time we bought one of these to her grave it was stolen the same day? One hundred dollars down the drain."

I hadn't been able to visit my mom's grave since her funeral, it was back in Florida.

"Hey, Dad?" Stiles leaned forwards as I stepped around the desk, seeing the man crouched down on the floor, sifting through files.

He looked up upon hearing Stiles' voice.

"What are... what are you doing... down there?" Stiles asked him, a hint of a smile in his tone.

"Working." The Sheriff answered, still not noticing me. "And hey, somebody wants flowers that badly they can have 'em. It's the gesture."

"Hi Sheriff." I chirped, waving cheerfully when he did a double take.

"Oh." He rose to his feet. "Hello, Seraphina." He smiled. "What brings you here?"

"A blue jeep." I answered.

"Ah, so you came with Stiles." He lifted my wrists up, examining the paler than normal ring of skin on my arms, courtesy of the mistletoe soaked ropes from the root cellar. There were still a few faint scabs. "Good to see them healing nicely." He smiled.

I grinned back, looking over at his shoulder. I had healed it once we were out of the root cellar. He had been astonished to see the white glowing veins travel down my arm and climb up his, before surrounding the stab wound which healed in mere seconds. "You too."

He ruffled my hair fondly, before crouching back down. I guess you couldn't go through having the ceiling of an underground root cellar almost collapse on you as part of a ritual sacrifice without developing a close bond with that person.

"Hey Dad, what is all this?" Stiles asked, gesturing to all the boxes of files around the room.

"I've been looking over some old cases from a," He waved his hand around, looking for the right word. "more _illuminated _perspective, if you know what I mean."

Stiles picked up a random file and read from it. "Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway?"

"Kanima pile."

Stiles dropped the file, before crouching down in front of his father. "Dad, you're not going over your old cases, seeing if any of 'em have anything to do with the supernatural, are you?"

"I'll admit that the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me... reassessing." He then gestured to the files around him. "There are at least a hundred cases here where I can look at the details and I can ask myself, 'If I knew then, what I know now...'"

"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" Stiles asked him.

"Do I have a choice?" Came his Dad's reply.

"If you keep worrying about what you might have missed in the past," I piped up. "you might end up missing a lot more in the future."

They both gave me dry looks.

I rolled my eyes, before crouching down in front of Sheriff Stilinski. "Look, you can't do this to your self, it's unfair and unkind."

He sighed and bowed his head. "I know, but there's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." He confessed, grabbing a file and standing up. "Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of the county, my first official duty was to tell a man that, not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his nine year old daughter had been ragged from the wreck by coyotes."

Sounds like a fun job.

Stiles leafed through the file, having taken it from his Dad. "Dragged as in dragged and eaten?"

The Sheriff paused, before answering. "We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. The two bodies that were in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"So you're thinking, bites and claw marks... probably a werewolf attack?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe." The Sheriff nodded.

"But Coyotes are scavengers, they could made the bites and the slashes and then dragged the girl away to save her for winter." I told them. Coyotes were another kind of trickster spirit, with traces leading back to the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl, the Coyote deity. The species was given it's trickster role due to the animals actual intelligence and adaptability.

"Absolutely." The Sheriff agreed. "But guess what night the accident occurred on?"

"The night of the full moon." Stiles told me, looking up.

"Yeah."

"Hey Dad, where are all these going?" Stiles gestured to the boxes. The ones that were all suposed to go to Agent McCall.

"Yeah." The Sheriff nodded. "We probably need to talk about that."

I took that as my cue to leave, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me, leaving the Stilinski's to their private conversation.

I shivered slightly. The prickling feeling was back. There was definitely something weird in this place, and it was giving me the creeps.

I shrugged it off, before deciding to search for a vending machine. I felt like a Kit Kat. It took me a few minutes, but I eventually located one and procured my chocolaty snack, before I bumped into the one and only Agent Asswipe.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Not you." I saw him roll his eyes at me before I strode off, deciding I'd rather wait for Stiles outside his Dad's office then have a conversation with this guys.

"Are you always this rude?" I heard Agent Asswipe ask, following me.

"Only to the people I don't like." I took a bite of my Kit Kat, seeing a random Deputy give us an amused look.

"Should I be concerned about my son hanging around with people like you?"

I whirled around, surprised. "Oh, so now you care about him?"

"Excuse me?!" He raised his voice slightly. "Of course I care about him, I've always cared about him!"

"Really?" I raised an amused eyebrow, flipping on my bitch switch. I leaned forwards, getting in his face, before speaking with a silky tone. "Because from what I hear, you didn't care about him when people started getting killed, you didn't care when he got trapped in a building with a psychotic mass murderer, you didn't care when he got trapped in here with another psychotic mass murderer, one that turned out to be his classmate, you didn't even care when he and his best friend disappeared from a lacrosse field after another fellow classmate of theirs was killed there, only to show up hours later, badly injured." I took another step towards him, giving him a venomous grin. "In fact, you only came here to get the Sheriff fired."

The entire station had gone silent.

His nostrils flared, before he ground out. "I'm still his Dad."

"No," I shook my head condescendingly. "You're Scott's Father. You haven't been his Dad for, what, ten years?"

He didn't reply, only looked furious, which was fair really, he had just been verbally butchered by a sixteen year old girl in front of a bunch of people he already didn't like.

Thank God Scott and Stiles had given me the run down.

He glared at me for a long moment, before stalking off without a word, leaving me to grin wickedly, watching him walk away, verbally beaten down.

"That," I heard Stiles say as he came to stand next to me. "was awesome."

I nodded, still staring off in the direction Agent Asswipe had left in. "It was, wasn't it?" I turned to Stiles, smiling. "Come on, let's go."

We left, me waving at Sheriff Stilinski, trying to ignore the prickly sensation I could still feel under my skin.

. . . . .

"So uh, it's this way." Stiles told me, holding the vase of flowers and awkwardly gesturing through the grave stones.

I grabbed his hand, allowing him to guide me to his Mom.

I only took us about half a minute to get there.

**I LOVING MEMORY OF**

**CLAUDIA STILINSKI**

**BELOVED MOTHER, WIFE AND DAUGHTER**

_**WE WILL MEET AGAIN**_

It was a beautiful headstone, made of grey marble with plated gold lettering.

"Hi Mom." Stiles crouched down, placing the flowers down. "So this is Seraphina. She's my... I'm not too sure, actually." He glanced at me very quickly. "But uh, isn't she beautiful?" He smiled slightly. "So school's okay, Coach hates me slightly more though, but I'm no Greenburg. Dad says hello and we, well... We really miss you, Mom." He brushed some dirt off the gravestone, before standing up.

I understood why he didn't want to stay long. It was hard, talking to someone who would never talk back. It was even harder having to talk to a gravestone instead of their face.

We walked out in silence.

"Could you drop me off at home?" I asked. "I'm making dinner for me and Bobby tonight."

"Yeah, sure." He smiled, opening the passenger door for me.

He ran around to the other side, hopping in and starting the car.

"Hey, what music do you have?" I asked him, switching the radio on. Little Lion Man began to play.

"Oh here, I just change it." Stiles reached over, before I slapped his hand away.

"I'll have you know that I like Mumford and Sons, thank you very much." I scolded him. Then I noticed the look he was giving me. "What?"

He just smiled some more, taking my hand in his and braiding our fingers together.

. . . . .

"I don't know." Bobby told me through s mouthful of spaghetti. "There's something weird about that kid"

"Really?" I asked him dryly. "How so?"

"It's just, some of the stuff he does - do you know that the entire locker room once saw a fifty foot chain fall out of his locker?!" He asked me. "I'm not too sure I want you hanging around with guys like that."

"As opposed to hanging out with guys like Greenburg?"

He stared at me for a long moment. "Touche."

. . . . .

**Guys! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! But my Mom whisked me of to (Spanish) Comic Con! **

**It was so awesome! I cosplayed as Alice from the video game Alice Madness Returns.**

**And I ate a ton of ramen. And chips. And snowcones.**

**But anyway, I finally got to upload a new chapter! The day before I go back to school! And it's my Tumblr birthday.**

**Yaay! Bilinski is now their ship name! Bow down to Hurricane.'97! She is our Queen!**

**Review reviewing time!**

**lolsmileyface6; yeah, gotta love coach :)**

** . d m s; for some reason, every time I try to write your name it erases it, so I'm afraid that I'll have to do this from now on. I'm glad you like how I wrote the episode, I'm trying to do stuff with Phina that hasn't really been done before, so thank you!**

**Guest; Thank you!**

**AnimeHunter411; It's not really had a permanent affect, it was just the rush of power that turned his eyes from yellow to red.**

**Mackblair2001; thank you! :)**

**Edna; I'm glad you like my imagination, for some odd reason, most of the authority figures in my life disagree with you, and thank you very much!**

**Jazmine Cruz; I'm really glad you like the story, thank you: :D**

**Cooky Crumbla; Yeah, gotta love Coach.**

**Brester; Thank you very much :)**

**Hurricane.'97; Thank you for the birthday wish! Hope college is going wel, so glad you like the chapter,I get the feeling you'll like 3B (plus, we'll get to see Evan soooon!) :D Oh. My. God. BILINSKI! I LOOOOOOVE ITTTTTTT!**

**BlueEyedSalvatore; trust me, Coach is going to have numerous freak outs ;)**

**fmxc17; I'm glad you like the way I write my story, it's always lovely to hear :)**

**Rissa-channn; trust me, we're going to see a lot more of Bobby's overprotectivness ;D**

**Eya Silvers; 1) I'm so happy that you liked it, it's just that in all the other fanfics I've read they're either a sacrifice themselves or they just don't react to having drowned their friends, and it didn't seem right to me. So Phina had an actual himan reaction.**

**2)Thank you! I just can't imagine Phina going 'oh, it's cool bro, no harm done'. She holds grudges people, because she has issues.**

**3)Yes, the eyes. We're still not done with that subject ;)**

**4)Thank you, I just get the feeling that with Lydia, she just liked the idea for being loved for who she was, just being Lydia, not a superficial airhead or a make out toy. So yah, they'll be good friends.**

**5)Yep. She gets hit in the head a lot. And I like plot twist.**

**6)I know right?!**

**7)It was Isaac's eyes that went red, sorry if I didn't specify. Yeah! Girl power! She's taking control!**

**8)Batman! (I'm really surprised that I was he only author that actually made that connection)**

**9)Muahaha, Bow down to Papa Coach!**

**10)Poor Stiles**

**11)I am so mean to him**

**12)No, be Phina instead**

**13)It's my lucky number, actually ;)**

**14)Onto the fangirling then?**

**I thought about Stina, but Bilinski! It's perfect! Hehehehe, yes Void!Stiles and Phina... I have so many plans for them ;)**

**I hope your tests went well, and thank you for the super-special birthday present! I was so happy when I saw it, age twin!**

**.**

**So, that's it guys, hope you enjoyed it and I am so sorry for the long wait, but I really had no choice in the matter :|**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh, I hated waking up late. My entire morning routine completely set out of whack, no time to eat a big breakfast. Running late for class.

I was running late for class. Economics, to be precise. God, I Bobby wasn't going out on a stag night with his old college buddies tonight, I'd probably never hear the end of it.

I rushed into class just as the late bell rang, attracting weird looks from everyone already sitting down as I had to grab to door frame to keep myself from falling over, due to having run too fast.

"Hi?" I let out a hopeful chuckle.

Bobby, instead of looking severely unimpressed with my unkempt appearance, just shook his head and pointed to the one free seat.

"Sit down Blackwood."

I scurried away to sit behind Stiles, seeing his hoodie lying on the desk, marking it as reserved. I smiled at it before sliding my arms in, inhaling the familiar smell.

I hope he realized that this meant I was stealing this one too.

"Hi." I whispered, glancing at Scott as well, extending my greeting.

He gave a vague noise, bowed over his work and scribbling madly. His hand still reached back, an open invitation.

I took it, deciding to write with my right hand instead.

I glanced at Scott to say hello, only to see him with a weird look on his face, looking as if he had been holding his breath for half a minute. He also appeared to be holding back a huge smile.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, even as I felt a smile split my own lips.

I began taking notes as Bobby lectured us, my mind drifting as my hand scribbled furiously.

I hoped they were all going to get better soon, the darkness was affecting them badly. Even Greenburg knew something was up. Still, they were doing okay so far, which hopefully meant that they would all be back to normal soon, it hurt to see them like this.

I felt Stiles' grip tighten to the point of painful, crushing my fingers as they began to turn white, before switching to a steady purple colour.

"Stiles." I tried to pull my hand away subtly. "Hey, you feel like loosening your grip, buddy?"

Scott looked over at me as I winced heavily.

"Stiles, you're hurting me." I hissed, trying to tug my hand away.

He just continued to scribble furiously, not even paying me any mind.

Then, as if it wasn't enough that he was going to make my fingers drop off, Bobby decided to ask him a question.

"Stilinski, are you paying attention?" He yelled upon receiving no answer. "Stilinski!" He blew his whistle.

Stiles' grip grew tighter, eliciting a squeak of pain from me as I grabbed my notebook.

Then I swatted Stiles' head with it, rather harshly.

He finally snapped out of it, jerking up and pulling his hand away.

My hand flooded with feeling, giving me the unpleasant sensation commonly known as 'pins and needles' as the blood flow to my fingers was restored.

"Stilinski, I asked you a question!" Bobby yelled at him.

"Uh, sorry Coach, what was it?" Stiles' voice has a shaky note to it. Whatever trance like state he had just been in must have really freaked him out.

"Oh, it was uh, 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?'" Bobby fiddled with his whistle, while glaring darkly.

"Oh." Stiles' posture shifted slightly as I began to massage my fingers. "Well uh, I am now?"

Bobby sighed. "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I keep trying to enter my daughter into a convent." He pointed at me with his whistle. "Every night. Does anyone else know the answer?"

As Bobby's attention began to drift towards the rest of the class, Scott turned to face me while Stiles shook his head. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I lifted my hand, showing off my red fingers. "I'll be fine, thanks."

"Why?!" Stiles twisted in his seat. "Why wouldn't you be fine?"

"You were crushing her hand, dude." Scott gave him a concerned look.

"Oh." Stiles gently lifted my wrist, observing my sore fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bright Eyes. I must have drifted off to sleep for a second." He set my arm down, frowning apologetically.

"Stiles, you weren't asleep." Scott told him, shaking his head and sounding thoroughly weirded out.

Yeah, maybe they weren't getting better. Maybe they were getting worse.

We waited until class was over, before discussing when to meet up with the rest of the pack. We decided to meet up in our shared lunch hour.

I spent my next two periods unable to sit still, constantly worrying about my friends. It was a welcome relief when lunch came, and I wasted no time in grabbing as muck junk food as possible from the lunch lady and heading outside to find the pack.

"Whoa, you brought food?" Scott asked, gazing longingly at my lunch tray, which was practically overflowing with pizza, curly fries and burgers. "Mind sharing?"

"Knock yourself out." I gestured to it. "I need company while I study and stress-eat at the same time."

Lydia watched distastefully as myself and the two teenaged boys to my left began chowing down.

"Okay," Scott began. "so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out seeing things?"

"And is unable to tell what is real or not?" Stiles added, knocking his notebook on the table.

"Ans is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison twirled her pen around.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac concluded.

I unscrewed my bottle of water. "And they all live crappily ever after." I smiled impishly before swallowing a mouthful of the refreshing liquid. "The end."

"You," Stiles pointed at me with his pen. "you are not helping. Any you," he turned to give Isaac a withering glare. "could you at least try to helpful? Please?"

The curly-haired werewolf let his hand fall onto his open book with a thump, staring blankly. "For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Well just try not give me anymore scars in the mean time, yeah?" I asked him.

We glared at each other for a long moment -Isaac was rather bitter about the fact that I wouldn't accept his apology- before a voice interrupted the silent competition of 'who's blinking first?'.

"Hi."

I stiffened, hearing the voice of that girl, Kira, from our History class yesterday. I wasn't used to being around different kinds of tricksters. My mom's aura had felt like warm glowing embers, where as this girl's felt like crackling electricity, as if we were in the midst of a storm.

"I, sorry, I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about." She shuffle awkwardly. "And I think I might actually know what you were talking about." She finished with a slightly raised chin, as if proud of herself for having contributed to the conversation. "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called-"

"Bardo." I breathed, before scrunching my eyes as letting my head fall forwards on the table with a crack. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered as I felt Stiles' arm move around, as if he was debating whether or not to lift my head off the table.

"You uh, you okay, Bright Eyes?" He asked.

"I'm an idiot." I noted to myself as I drew myself up, rubbing my forehead.

"It literally means in-between state." Kira elaborated for me. "The state between life and death."

"Wow." Isaac muttered. "You are kind of an idiot, Sera."

I threw my pen at him, hitting him squarely on the nose. "Don't call me that." Only people I really liked could call me Sera.

Lydia slowly turned to look at the shy girl. "And what do they call you?"

"Kira." Scott informed us, just as she opened her mouth. "She's in our history class." He gestured to me and Stiles.

Kira looked down and smiled shyly.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" The Banshee continued to interrogate.

"I-either, I guess." Kira shrugged, before sitting herself down next to me, making me immediately jump when she gave me an electric shock. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I rubbed my arm.

"But all that stuff you were saying, all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states," She continued. "Hallucinations; some you see, some you can just hear. You can visited by peaceful or wrathful deities."

Allison seemed to be the only one that looked concerned about this.

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac scratched his chin. "And what are those?"

"Demons," I shrugged, narrowing my eyes at him. "Santa Claus, The Bogey man."

"Santa Claus?" He raised a mocking eyebrow.

"He see's you when you're sleeping," I twirled my pen around. "he knows when you're awake. I don't know about you guys, but the idea of a fat bearded guy in a red suit breaking into my house and carrying a sack with him kind of freaked me out."

Isaac opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off when Allison covered his mouth with her hand.

"If there are different progressive states then what's the last one?" The huntress inquired.

"Death." Kira chirped. "You die."

I couldn't help myself. "Hey." I nudged Stiles. "Hey, what did the dead frog do?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

"It croaked."

Someone kicked my shin under the table.

. . . . .

"I think you should talk to Deaton." I told Stiles.

He gave me an inquisitive look.

"Well it's not like you could just go off to the hospital and ask any old doctor, is it?" I scoffed.

He sighed, rubbing his face quietly. "I guess you're right."

I snorted haughtily. "Of course I am, I'm me."

"Yeah, apparently you're modest too." His eyebrows quirked up as one side of his mouth parted flesh in a smirk.

"Very modest." I nodded my head. "Can I come to the clinic with you guys? I have a feeling that my car won't start. It's why I was late, I'm actually surprised it made it all the way to school without breaking down."

"Maybe you should get a new car." He suggested.

"Never." I refused. "That car is my baby."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. We walked out of English class and headed to our lockers.

"So I'll catch up with you in the parking lot?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

I smiled at him and turned to leave, but was brought to a halt when he grabbed my elbow. I shot him an inquisitive look, only for him to roll his eyes and cup my face in his hands, before lowering his head.

Duh, Seraphina.

I felt his breath fan across my li-

"Hey guys, what was our Econ-oh!" Scott stared at us wide-eyed.

"Really dude?" Stiles glared. "Really?"

I suppressed a chuckle. "See you in a few minutes." I told them, before scurrying off to my locker.

. . . . .

Deaton strode past us and turned the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed' with a rather pensive expression. "It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." He began to walk towards the back again as we followed like mindless sheep.

"Well how do I tell my subconscious to communicate in a language that I actually know?" Stiles demanded. His voice was starting to get scratchy from screaming himself awake.

"Can you remember what the sign language looked like?" The druid asked him. "The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked his boss, his eyes wide.

"I know a little." The older man shrugged.

"That means you know a lot then." I noted, rocking back on my heels.

He gave me an amused look, before turning back to Stiles. "Let me give it a shot."

"Uh, okay." Stiles nodded, before raising both of his hands, his left had his index finger pointing up, while the right circled it's other index finger around it once. "The first move was kind of like this."

"That's when." Deaton informed us.

Stiles brought his hands up again, holding both hands side by side, palms facing the floor at a diagonal angle. Then he brought his right hand towards his chest, before returning it next to it's brother. "Then there's this, twice."

The vet's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "That's door."

Stiles then brought his right hand up to his chin, briefly placing his thumb there, before holding it out, the thumb still held up. "Then there's this in between that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Deaton tilted his chin back slightly, before telling us what it meant. "When is a door not a door?"

"When it's ajar." I responded automatically. One of our less know gifts was knowing the answer to any riddle. Yay, tricksters.

"You're kidding me." Stiles deadpanned, gaze flitting between Deaton and I. "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily." Deaton told him. "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a sense of super-consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"And it's still ajar." I murmured.

"A door into our minds..." Stiles trailed of, sounding overwhelmed.

I couldn't say I blamed him.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton shook his head.

"So what do we do about it?" Scott asked.

I felt Stiles begin to slide his hand into mine, only to quickly withdraw when I winced. There was no bruise, but they still felt a little sore from when he had crushed them earlier. I rolled my eyes and braided my fingers with his. I was a big girl, I could handle a little pain.

"That's... difficult to answer." The vet winced theatrically.

"No, wait. I know that look." Stiles raised his voice. "That's the 'I know exactly what's wrong with you and I don't know how to fix it' look." He pointed an accusing finger at the older male.

"One thing I do know is that having an opening into your mind is not good." Deaton told them.

I caught Scott's confused look, so I quickly explained why. "The human mind was only created to retain a certain amount of knowledge, a certain amount of awareness. The door into your subconscious unleashed nothing but raw, untrained knowledge into your mind."

"If it's just knowledge, then why couldn't it make me smarter instead?" Scott asked sullenly.

I shook my head. "You know the saying knowledge is power?"

Both he and Stiles nodded slowly.

"It's not just a figure of speech. It doesn't mean you're powerful because you might hold all the cards..." I struggled to find the right way to explain it. "Intelligence is retaining information, your knowledge is your instinct." I waved my hand about as I explained. "People might tell you that instinct is a result of your subconscious having built a... a cheat code to life based on past experiences. It's not true. Instinct is much more than that, it's actually feeling the universe around you, feeling things in the different planes of existence when they reach out to you. Like how a soldier might suddenly turn in a battle and it would prevent him from getting his head blown off with a bullet, or how someone might do something they normally wouldn't do, because they said they heard the voice of a dead loved one telling them to, but later they would say that it was just instinct." I licked my lips, slightly out of breath. "Bardo is basically the different planes of existence opening themselves up to you, you would eventually begin to notice things around you, or you would start experiencing things you never had before. You might even begin to see and hear certain things you could, because you've entered this state of super-consciousness."

"Peaceful and wrathful deities." Stiles realized.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Eventually the strain of it would be too much for your mind, like how people go blind when they look at the sun too long. That much knowledge would be toxic." I then gestured to my eyes. "It's why my eyes reflect a light that none of you can see, it's why they even shine in the dark. Being what I am, I know how to bend certain aspects of reality, I can speed up the vibration of atoms in order to create heat. Knowledge is power, and the eyes are the windows to the soul."

Wow, that was a lot of explaining.

"In short," Deaton glanced at me. "you each need to close that door into your minds. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

"Or else we die." Stiles concluded, pursing his lips.

None of us spoke for a good minute.

"Guys, we should probably go home." Scott reminded us.

"Actually, Bobby's out at a stag night with his old college roommate tonight, so I'm gonna have the house to myself." I gave a mischievous smile. "And I happen to have every zombie game you can think of for Play Station 3."

They both gave me appraising looks for a long moment.

"Left 4 Dead?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." I nodded.

"I'm in." Scott gave me a grateful look.

Stiles gently squeezed me hand. "Me too."

"Well then." I spun a little on my heel to face the vet. "Thank you for helping us Doctor Deaton, bye."

"Goodbye Seraphina." He smiled.

And then we headed out for a long night of video games. Because why not? We needed a distraction from reality.

Scott led us to the back door, where he had left his bike, but the moment we left the building a car pulled up. A car that turned out to be the Sheriff's.

"Dad?" Stiles asked. "What are you doing here?"

The Sheriff sighed, before clapping his hands together. "I'm here because I could use some help." He gave us imploring looks. "Actually," He pointed at Scott. "your help."

"Why me?" The True Alpha asked.

"Because eight years ago almost an entire family died in a car accident." He explained. "One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found."

Poor girl.

"There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a..." He looked at Scott. "That a Werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away. Now, if yo could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body it might provide the missing clue."

"But what if it was Werewolf?" Stiles asked his Dad, while I mulled over this new information.

"Then there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

. . . . .

Stiles didn't seem to pleased that I had decided to join him and Scott when they broke into to Tate house, but by the time I had joined them, it was too late for them to send me home.

We carefully tip-toed on the porch, mindful of the squeaky wooden floor boards. Once successfully getting to the door of Malia's bedroom, I took the lead. I placed my hand on the doorknob, and pulled it up, before twisting it and opening it. The trick was in the elevation, it kept the hinges from squeaking. I moved away from the door, letting the wonder twins in before closing it behind them.

Stiles quickly began to make himself busy by grabbing random objects to shove in Scott's face, trying to see if the teen wolf could get a scent from anything. He handed the other boy a stuffed Panda, receiving a shake of the head in response, wordlessly, he tossed him a toy Elephant instead, while I observed the trophies and horse figurines on the dresser.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott informed us.

Stiles rushed over to my side, grabbing a random horse figurine. "What kind of animal?"

I heard a growling noise.

"It's dog isn't it?" I asked, cringing.

"Yep."

Stiles and I turned around, only to see a large dog baring it's teeth at us.

Stiles tucked the figurine into his jacket. "Hi puppy?"

The dog growled some more.

"Scott, do something." I hissed out of the corner of my mouth.

"Me? Why do I have to do something?" Asked the big bad Alpha Werewolf, who was currently clutching a stuffed Elephant in his hands as though his life depended on it.

"You're the Alpha Scott." Stiles murmured. "Glow your eyes at it or something. Be the Alpha."

"I _can't._" Scott muttered. "I don't have control."

"Fine." I pushed myself off of the chest of drawers. "I'll do something." I slowly crouched, holding my hand out close enough to be able to yank it back. "Who's a good doggy then?"

The dog growled, before making a leap for me and snarling in my face.

I felt two pairs of hands yank me back from my shoulders, before Scott and Stiles placed me behind them.

I winced as the dog began to bark, before Mr Tate yelled at it and it ran off.

We three stood there for a few seconds, before shaking it off and continuing to peruse through Malia's things.

"Here." Stiles muttered, handing Scott **A Series of Unfortunate Events**. "Anything?"

Scott shook his head. "All I'm getting is that dog."

I held back a sigh of disappointment, when something caught my eye. "Stiles." I nudged him, gesturing at the framed picture. "Is that Malia and her sister?"

He didn't answer vocally, but I assumed the fact that he whipped out his phone and took a picture of it meant that it was.

We left quickly after that, silently heading to Stiles' jeep, where he met up with his Dad.

"I'm sorry." Scott apologized. "I tried as hard as I could, I mean, if it hadn't been so long ago I might have been able to do it."

"It's okay." The Sheriff told him. "It was a long shot." He looked down. "In fact it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in the poor man. I never should have brought you guys here... I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, alright?." He opened his car door and hopped in. "Stay at home." He told us, before driving off.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked as we watch the Sheriff's car disappear down the road.

Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could have figured out right now."

I felt my forehead scrunch. "Why is it so important right now?"

Stiles withdrew one of his hands from his pocket, before wrapping it around my shoulder and drawing me into his side. "I think he just wanted to solve one while he was still Sheriff."

Oh. Agent Asswipe _was _trying to get him fired.

"What do you mean _still _Sheriff?" Scott demanded.

I licked my lips, before giving him a frown. "Your Father, he..." I bit my lip, unsure of how to continue.

"He's trying to get my Dad fired for impeachment." Stiles informed him.

Scott's nostrils flared and I heard a crunching noise as he clenched his knuckles. "He's _what_?!"

Neither of us answered him, we just let him cool off as much as he could for now.

Scott took a deep breath, visibly pulling himself together. "Stiles, could you please drive me home?"

"Sure thing."

We climbed back into the jeep in silence as Scott glared out the window. I caught Stiles' worried eyes catch mine in the rear view mirror, and it what felt like no time at all, we arrived at Scott's house. As he opened the door and unbuckled his seat-belt, my hand shot forwards and grabbed his jacket.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Scott looked at me for long moment, before shaking his head. "No, I'll be fine, thanks."

He opened the door and stepped out of the car without a word, heading to his front door.

"Come on." Stiles' voice brought me back to the present. "I was promised a night of video games."

"That you were." I grinned cheekily.

. . . . .

**Guys, oh my God! I'm so sorry I was gone so long, my laptop was broken, and we had to wait all this time for the new one to arrive! Ugh, I hate myself right now!**

**Also, some more bad news, I'm going to have to start updating less frequently, because I'm doing a Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries crossover. It's going to be Cora/Stefan, so you guys should keep an eyes out for it. En fin, chapters will be few and far between, but I'm doing another story that I'd love opinions on when I start uploading it!**

**Review reviewing time!**

**Hurricane.'97; yes, your are definitely our Queen dearie, how dare they indeed! I've actually read some of Your Evan story to get a feel for the character, but I'll ask questions if I have any doubts, okay? As for the rest, you'll find out later...**

** 13; Aw, thank you! Yeah, Dar!Stiles and Seraphina have a very... interesting reaction, and part of it has to do with Stiles' actual soul as well. So I'm gnna leave you to fret over those spoilers ;)**

** . d m s; trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun, I'll just keep doing this, no worries. Also, yes, my mother is amazing.**

**lolsmileyface6; Thank you :D**

**fmxc17; I'm you love them, we'll be having some awesomesauce Bilinski scenes next chapter ;)**

**Jazmine Cruz' Thank you, and yes, patience is a virtue after all. Yeah, poor Stiles, being afraid of labels... OMFG YES YES I DID! I'M SO PUMPED FOR SEASON 5!**

**Storylover00; I'm sorry I failed you.**

**Eya Silvers; My dear, it's so nice to respond to you again, hello, how are you? Amsterdam? Lucky girl! Yeah, I just... I read a lot of Stiles/oc stories and it's lie the characters are just, ignored for the most part, and I get the feeling that certain things would play out differently if there was another member of the pack. Yep, she's officially met the folks, no I just added the scene and if you liked that, then you are going to love the next chapter very much ;) Yas, Bilinski is love, Bilinski is life. I'm very pleased to hear that you fangirled, hopefully you did so when you found out about this chapter too! Oh. My. God. HOW THE HEL-I MEANT WHAT- YOU WRITE SO FREAKIN WELL! ERMAHGURD! ITS-I GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEEP WRITING GIRLIE!**

**And that's the end of that chapter. *flicks imaginary scarf over shoulder***

**Guys, Bilinski feels are in store for next chapter, and, as I feel like spoiling you... there is a very good reason the Spark and the creature of smokeless fire are meant for each other. BOOM. Those were your minds.**

**Over and out,**

**Cat.**


End file.
